


Breathe Me

by eternalxrry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Aggressive Harry, Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Liam, Beta Niall, Bulimic Louis, Bullied Louis, Dominant Harry, F/M, If Easily Triggered Please Don't Read!, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, M/M, Multi, Omega Gemma, Omega Louis, Omega Perrie, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Sad Louis, Self-Harming Louis, anorexic louis, eating disorder Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 57,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalxrry/pseuds/eternalxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Louis thinks he's worthless, after being told thousands of times a day, he finally starts to believe the bullies. But no one is there to protect him, until Harry and his pack move to Louis' hometown. Will Harry protect Louis? Or is it all too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I watched in fascination as the blood slowly ran down my pale skin. So many things have gone wrong, everything has changed. I'm no longer the carefree happy boy I once was. No, that's all changed because of Aiden and his stupid pack. Always pushing and shoving me around in school, but the worst part is no one cares. No one cares for a pathetic weak omega like me. They just stare and continue to watch. It's not my fault I'm an omega, I mean what's so bad about it? I've never done anything bad to him, so why does he continuously torture me. He's made my life a living hell. He's the reason why I stay up late every night and create scar after scar. I'm just a nuisance to everyone. It's my fault my dad left my mum and my sisters, if I hadn't of presented as an omega, then we would still be a family. But no, instead I'm stuck with a life of constant bullying. I really hope one day I find my mate. But then again, I'm just a failure, so why would anyone want to ever mate with me. I'm a pathetic excuse for an omega. Maybe Aiden is right. Maybe I should just die.


	2. 0.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis is 16, Harry is 19, Niall, Liam, Zayn and Perrie are 18.

I slowly make my way over to the sink and turn the tap on, rinsing away the evidence of my suffering. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. Picking out every single flaw I can find. Why must everyone hate me? Why couldn't I have been a beta? Why does life have to be so unfair. I sigh heavily to myself and go into the cabinet to pull out a bandage. I slowly wrap it around my fresh cuts and leave the bathroom. I shakily walk my self back to my bed and flop down on it with a groan. It's 3:21 am on a school night! I got to go to school in less than three hours. Just like any other night I suppose. I know I can't go to sleep, because of the same recurring dream I have of my dad leaving me. The pain I had felt when he left was unreal. The words he spoke to me with such venom , I will never forget.

'YOUR A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A SON YOU HEAR ME! YOU WORTHLESS OMEGA WHY DONT YOU JUST DROP TO YOUR KNEES NOW AND BE A SLUT LIKE YOUR DESTINED TO BE. I REFUSE TO STICK AROUND WITH SUCH A FAGGOT. YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE TOMLINSON FAMILY. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT I'M LEAVING YOUR MOTHER AND SISTERS. I KNEW SHE SHOULD HAVE GOT AN ABORTION WHILE SHE HAD A CHANCE. YOU ARE A MISTAKE BOY. YOU WILL NEVER BE MY SON EVER AGAIN.'

That was the last time I ever heard or seen my father. I remember my mum crying for weeks over the loss of my dad. His words were a constant reminder in my head. 'You're a mistake' maybe I am, all I do is annoy everyone. People continuously look down at me or look at me like I'm some sort of meat. I hate it. I hate my life and how shit people treat me. I was only 11 when my dad left and from then on, my life has become a dark place. I don't think I have smiled in at least a year. I don't see the point on living my life any more. Male omegas are quite rare, so why am I treated like shit. I shake my head as the tears pour down my cheeks. The words 'Mistake, Worthless, Faggot, Disgrace' running through my mind only making me cry harder. Eventually I fall asleep from exhaustion.

\-------------------------------------

I groan as my alarm clock goes off. I managed to get 2 hours sleep last night, which is better than most nights I guess. Sighing to myself I steadily get up from my bed and put on my school uniform. Luckily we have school uniform so nobody can see how poor we've become ever since my dad left. I want to cry again, but I know I've got no useless tears left. I make my way into my bathroom and somehow make my hair look somewhat presentable. Before I leave the bathroom I grab my blade and shove it into the pocket of my bag. If this week is going to be as bad as last week, then I'm going to be using by blade a lot more. Both in school and at home. I slowly make my way down stairs to the smell of bacon filling my nose. Instantly making me feel nauseous. I walk to the kitchen to find my mum indeed putting bacon into a sandwich for me.

"Thanks mum, but you didn't have too" I kiss her cheek as she hands it to me.  
"It's okay Lou, can't let my little Lou go hungry now" I nod and pick up the sandwich and head for the door.

"Bye mum, see you after" I yell.

"Okay bye Louis, see you after" with that I shut the front door and slowly make my way down my drive. The first rubbish bin I find I throw the sandwich in. I don't need food. I need to lose weight, not gain some. I've got to be skinny then maybe someone will love me other than my mum, but I know by the time I'm 18 my mum will kick me out. I did ruin her life after all. I arrive at school at 7:37 and regretfully make my way through the school gates. Great I got 13 minutes before the bell rings for registration, all I've got to do us stay away from Aiden for 13 minutes then I will be fine.

"Hello Louis" I hear Aiden purr. No god damn it why! Why can't I just have one day without all the shit from everyone. Why can't they just leave me alone. I ignore him and make my way to my locker. The next thing I know, my face is being slammed into the hard metal of my locker. I cry out in pain but I know it's no use. I know they won't stop.

"Listen when an alpha is talking to you, you piece of shit" he bellows using his alpha voice, making me cry out in more pain. He then shoves me to floor and kicks me in my stomach, then again in my ribs. I howl in pain. This is so much worse than last week. He doesn't stop. He continues to kick and punch me. And everyone just continues to watch and walk by. I don't know what's worse, the fact that I get the shit beaten out of me everyday, or the fact that I'm so worthless no one tries to stop him, because they know I need a good beating. Finally the bell rings and Aiden swiftly lands one more kick to my rib, spits on my face and leaves without another word. Cackling with his friends as he leaves. I stumble as I try to stand. Wincing as my ribs start to hurt more than before. I shake my head and open my locker again to grab my books. I hug them to my chest and make my way to my registration room. One thing for sure, is I hate my pathetic life.


	3. 0.2

I hang my head in shame when I walk in to the classroom. I can't help but feel like everyone is staring at me. Judging me. I silently make my way to the back of the classroom where no one else sits but me. I lay my head on the desk and try to fall asleep. In every class I'm all on my own. I've skipped two year groups. I'm 16 and ready to graduate. I jump when I hear the door slam open, I look towards the door and see three boys I've never seen before. They must be new to this hell hole. Why anyone would want to move here I don't know. I look back down to the table when I hear the teacher telling them to introduce themselves to the class. I block everything out, not even noticing the three boys walking there way over to me. 

"Hi, I'm Niall Horan. Nice to meet ya" the Irish boy spoke, sticking his pale hand out to my face, making me flinch and cower away from him. I watched as a frown fitted the other two boys faces. I then moved my attention back to Niall and shyly move my hand to shake his. 

"I'm L-Louis T-Tomlinson" as soon as I shake his hand I watch a massive smile grace it's way onto his lips. 

"Hey boys, I wouldn't talk to that faggot if I were you. He'll most probably be on his knees for you in a minute." I can't help but hang my head in shame and turn my body to face the wall. I can hear Aiden's group laughing at his remark. I feel tears spring to my eyes. No please no, Louis you cannot cry in school. You're already weak enough as it is. I hear Niall intake a sharp breathe but is cut off by the teacher telling everyone to be quiet. I hear one of the boys murmur something about 'Harry and that he's not going to like this'. Yeah most probably won't like me, just like everybody else in this world. As the first bell rings I leg it out of my seat and out the door in a flash. How could I be so selfish, I've most probably ruined Niall's and his friends the chance of becoming popular. Instead of heading to maths I make my way to the toilets. I reach into my bag and pull out my blade. How could I be so stupid. I pull my sleeves down and bring the blade to my skin. 

One for being a worthless omega.  
One for being a pathetic.  
One for being weak.  
One for being selfish.  
One for being me. 

I watched the blood run down from my five new cuts. I can't believe that my life has turned to this. Me only having one friend, who is my blade. The blade never judges me, it always helps me get rid of the emotional and physical pain I continuously feel. I want to scream out for help, for someone to come and rescue me. Take me away from the bullying the worthlessness. I shake my head and unlock the door to rinse my cuts off. Once I've just finished rolling down my sleeve the door opens and in comes one of Niall's friends. He's tall with a black quiff and olive tanned skin. Face looking like he was made by the Greek Gods. And that's when I realise he's an alpha, tall and broad. I can't help but take a step away from him and bow my head. Out of the corner of my eye I see his eyebrows furrowing together. 

"Louis right?" He asks in a strong Bradford accent. I look up and nod my head. My action causes his eyebrows to furrow more. 

"I'm Zayn, nice to meet you. What are you doing in here?" He asks still looking at me curiously. 

"I-uh went to the toilet" I stutter god damn it, I need to get out of here before I embarrass myself even more. He's still got a chance of being popular, I can't ruin his chance. He looks questionably at me but says nothing more. He shakes his head and makes his way to one of the toilets. As soon as he locks the door I leg it out of the toilets. Why do I always have to spoil things. I'm such a waste of space. I speed walk my way to my maths classroom, thankful that the teacher isn't there yet. Luckily maths is the only class that doesn't have a member of Aiden's pack. As I make my way to the back of the classroom I sigh heavily to myself. I don't know what to do anymore. I stare blankly out the window. I don't want to live in this world anymore. Nobody will ever love me. I'm shocked when I turn around to see Niall watching me intently with a serious look on his face. 

"Are you okay Louis? I've called your name like 5 times and you didn't respond" he asks moving his hand to press on my forehead. I flinch when his hand comes in contact with my forehead. I watched as a mixture of emotions swam through his eyes. He gave me a small sad smile and shook his head. I look down afraid of what to do next.

"Hey Lou, how about we get out of here. We can go back to the pack house?" He asks. I look at him my eyes widening at what he just said. Did he just, did he just ask to hang out with me. The pathetic weak omega! 

"Now?" I squeak, blushing crimson. He chuckled at my reaction and nodded his head. 

"Yeah, might aswell. By the looks of it we have a supply anyway" I look to front of the room and still found no teacher, so I nodded my head slowly. 

"Come on, let's go" he gently grabs ahold of my arm and leads me to the door. As soon as we're out the door, he grabs his phone and rings someone. 

"Hey Li, yeah I know don't worry, I'm gunna take Louis to the pack house, no it's okay don't worry, bye love you too" he ends the phone call and smiles warmly at me. Niall is the type of guy I would have actually been friends with, but after that night I've become an antisocial bastard, who blocks everyone and everything out. It's the only way I can protect myself. I wish I could move on and away from my dark thoughts but I just can't. Being called a slut everyday is starting to take its toll on me. It's been 5 years since the bullying and 4 years since the cutting. My body is littered in scars, not all of them made by myself though. Why must I live such a fucked up life? 

"LOUIS!" Niall shouts interrupting me from my dark thoughts. 

"Um y-yeah?" His eyes shown nothing but concern. 

"You know Louis, I've known you less than day, and I already know something is wrong" he sighs shaking his head. I keep quiet not knowing what to say. How can he know already? My mum hasn't noticed anything, well if she has she keeps quiet about it, it's not like she fucking cares about me anymore. He unlocks the car and opens the door, me copying his actions. We sit in an awkward silence for the short drive to 'the pack house'. I fidget in my seat, nervousness flowing through me. What if people are there? What if they don't like me. I feel so out of my comfort zone right now. I wince when the fabric of my school top rubs against my fresh cuts. I don't want to be here anymore. What was I thinking coming here. Before I know it we've pulled up in front of a very large house. I stare at it in awe, my mouth forming an O shape. I hear Niall chuckle from beside me, but I ignore him, I unbuckle my seat belt and open the door. 

"Come on mate I shall show you around" he swings his arm around me and grins. I tense when his arm wraps around me but soon relax. We walk towards the door which opens to reveal a blonde girl. 

"Niall!" She squeals. "What are you doing home, I thought you had school" she points her finger at him. 

"Hiya Gems." He chuckles. "We were but I'm showing Louis around" he winks in my direction making me blush a little as the girl finally turns her attention on me. 

"Hi Louis" she smiles a bright smile and pulls me into a tight hug. Me tensing up immediately at the sudden touch, which she doesn't seem to notice. 

"Um Hi" I mutter. God why do I have to make things so awkward. 

"Right I got to go, but it was nice meeting you Louis. Oh and Niall, Harry won't be back until after tea okay" Niall murmurs an okay and pulls me into the house. Who the hell is Harry. 

"Niall?" I ask. 

"Hm?" He hums as he stops walking and turns to face me. 

"Who's Harry?" I ask curiously. He sends me a devilish smile. 

"Harry is the alpha leader of this pack. You'll meet him soon don't worry" he winks at me before pulling my arm and leading me into a bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add smut to the story only if someone is willing to write it for me though :)x


	4. 0.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update! I will update every wednesday, but this chapter was ready so i uploaded it early :). Please don't read this chapter if easily triggered.

"Thank you for the lift Niall" I murmur softly. 

For the first time in what feels like forever, I actually had a good time, I even smiled. We played FIFA and got to know each other. I learnt that his family moved from Ireland when he was 6 and got accepted into the Styles pack, and even though he's a beta he's Harry's third in command. He's also told me about Harry. He's tall and muscly and has unruly curly hair. Apparently he's looking for his mate, and Niall thinks 'I'm it'. 

Although I know as soon as he finds out the truth about me he will be running for the hills. 

"It's alright mate, I shall see you at school tomorrow" he gave me an awkward side hug, as I mumbled a goodbye back. I open the car door and wave at him as he drives off. As I walk to my front door I hear a deep laugh coming from inside. Why didn't my mum tell me we were having guests? I unlock the front door and gasp at who I see. No no no no no, this can't be happening why is he here!? Why is he back? 

"Hello Louis, good to see you" he says acidly. 

My mum sighs and shakes her head but still has a soft smile on her face. What? Why isn't she sticking up for me! I stand awkwardly in the door way, while my mum pecks his cheek and walks in to the kitchen, me following after her. 

"Mum why is he here?!?" I say trying to stay calm. 

"He's here Louis because he regrets walking out on us, and wants us to be a proper family again" she sighs happily. Am I actually hearing this right now! 

"You've got to be kidding me" I growl loosing my patience. 

"Don't you growl at me young man" that's when I lost it. 

"Are you being serious right now! You're actually thinking about letting him back in to our lives. After all he has done to us. Incase you can't remember MUM HE LEFT BECAUSE I WAS AN OMEGA AND UNLESS YOU'VE FORGOTTEN I'M STILL AN OMEGA! Do you not remember you crying your eyes out for weeks because he left us. Because I sure as hell do!" I splutter I'm furious now. What the hell is wrong with her. 

The next thing I know an excruciating pain spreads across my face as a hand connects with my cheek sending me to the ground. I look up at my so call mother from the ground with tears blurring my vision. She just hit me. Just like dad did. Her face is red with anger but shock and regret start flooding in to her eyes as she gasps at what she's just done. She tries to reach out to touch me but I instinctively cower away from her touch making her recoil. 

"Loui-" 

"Don't" I spit at her, I shakily stand to my feet and push past her and head to my bedroom. These are the times I wish I had friends, I shake my head sadly as I lock my door, and head straight to my bag and pull out my blade. See even your own mother hates you now. If she finds out about the bullying she will most probably laugh in my face, telling me how worthless I am. I take all of my clothes off, only leaving my boxers on as I stand in front of my long mirror. Littered across my stomach are dark purple yellowish bruises, followed by my cuts. As I look at my reflection all I can see is the fat hanging over my boxers. The fat hanging of my face. Why can't I be perfect? Why do I have to be a weak pathetic omega. No one will ever love me. As I move my vision away from my disgusting body I bring the blade up to my thighs, and make cut after cut. I don't even need a reason to do this anymore. I deserve all of this pain. I finally made my mum snap and hit me like she's always wanted too. As I just finished pulling my clothes on Daisy comes walking in to my bedroom. 

"Hey bub, what you doing in here?" No matter how much I now hate my mother and father, I will always love my sisters. It's not there fault we've been stuck with such shit parents. 

"Mummy said that tea, was ready" 

Right of course she wouldn't fucking bother to come up and check on me. Even though I moved away from her, I still expected her to come up after and at least check on me. But no of course not. Stupid Louis. I gently grab her right hand and in twine our fingers as we walk slowly down the stairs. As we reach the table and sit down, I avoid all eye contact with my so call mother. I stare down at my food slowly pushing it around my plate, while my family talk happily across the table to each other. 

"Louis why aren't you eating?" My mum asks, making everyone stop there movements becoming quite. 

"Lost my appetite" I murmur, no matter how upset I am with her, she's still my mother and I will always love her even though she was a total bitch to me earlier. 

My mum was about to respond but instead was interrupted by him. 

"Have you put on weight boy? You've grown even more chubbier since the last time I saw you" he chuckles darkly, as soon as those words left his mouth, I wanted to scream. I thought I was doing so well. I haven't eaten anything but an apple for three days. As the room settles in an uncomfortable silence, I push my chair back and leave the table. 

"Lou-" 

"I'm going for a shower" I cut her off. I hear commotion coming from the room I just left, then the next thing I know I'm being shoved in to the wall, by big strong hairy hands. 

"You know you've become very rude and arrogant, since the last time I saw you. I think you've forgotten what it's like to be an obedient omega. But don't worry that will be fixed soon enough" He snarls in to my ear. He swings his fist back and brings it back down in to my ribs. I cry out in pain, but his large disgusting hand covers my mouth, muffling any noises that try to escape. I let the tears stream down my face as he throws me to the ground and leaves the hall like nothing happened. I stumble my way up the steps finding it hard to breathe. The pain in my side intensifying. I make my way in to my bedroom and lock the door then head to my bathroom connected to my room. I lock the door again just incase. I don't need my innocent sisters walking in on me. I turn the shower on, blocking out any noises that I may make. I kneel down by the toilet and pull the lid up, quickly shoving two fingers down my throat. I shove them down harder until I feel the familiar churning in my stomach making me pull my fingers out just in time for my stomachs contents to fill the toilet. I shakily move my hand to flush the evidence of my misery and pain away. I bring my knees up to my chest and weep in to them. Why do I have to be so fucked up. Why am I such a freak. Why can't I be obedient and submissive like all other omegas. Why do I have to be different. I grab my blade and lift up my shirt. I slash my stomach, in one long cut, deciding I've already cut enough today. I grab ahold of the sink to pull me up. I look in the mirror while I clean my teeth. This isn't the me I used to be. I used to be full of life. I used to be loud and cheeky, which is unusual for an omega. I used to have bright eyes, always shining, full of life. But now, they just look dull. I wonder if anyone will actually miss me if I die. I shuffle my way towards my bed as the rooms starts to spin. Black spots starting to form in my vision. This is a familiar feeling, was the last thing I thought before I passed out, still fully dressed.


	5. 0.4

Beep! Beep! 

What? What the fuck is that beeping noise? 

Beep! Beep!

I groan loudly as my eyes flutter open. I look at my dresser to find my phone flashing. Confusedly I grab my phone from the charger. As I look at my lock screen I see four messages from an unknown number. 

+44 7653379020 10:30 am 

Hiyaa Louu 

+44 7653379020 10:36 am

Louisssssss 

+44 7653379020 10:40 am 

Lou, it's Niall !! 

+44 7653379020 10:42 am 

Louis are u even awake ? 

To Niall:

For starters how did you get my number and secondly yes I'm awake now because of someone

From Niall: 

I have my ways ;) hahaha I apologise for waking u up, anyways u wanna come over later ? 

Instead of replying I just stare at my phone. Why is he being friendly to me?

From Niall:

U don't have too, but I'm boreddddd. Harry and Zayn have gone 2 an alpha meeting and Liam's gone shopping !! I'm lonelyyyy 

I can't help but chuckle at his text. I might aswell go. It will be better than staying at home. 

To Niall:

Fine, what timee? 

From Niall:

Yaay ! I'll pick u up at half eleven ! 

I look at my clock and groan. I've got half an hour to get ready. I shakily make my way out of my bed, only pausing a few times to stop the dizziness. I pull out my black skinny jeans and a purple jumper from my drawer and head towards the bathroom. Before I change I look at myself in the mirror. My skin is so pale and my eyes are a mixture of red from all the crying and purple from the lack of sleep. I can't go out like this. I open the drawer underneath to find the foundation I keep hidden there. I hate having to lie behind my mums back, but it's what's best for her. She works too hard already, she doesn't need the extra stress off me. As I finish off applying the make up underneath my eyes, I grab my clothes and put them on, avoiding all eye contact with my body in the mirror. Just as I finish cleaning my teeth, I hear a car pull up on the driveway. Grabbing my phone I make my way downstairs. 

"Louis where are you going?" She asks walking in to the hall in her pyjamas with a cup of tea in her hand. 

"Um I'm going out with my friend for a bit" even after the events of yesterday, I can't hold a grudge against her. She frowns but nods her head. 

"Look Louis about last nigh-" 

"No mum it's fine, I had it coming, I was rude and I'm sorry" she sighs and shakes her head sadly. 

"No bub, you did nothing wrong. You were right. Lottie saw what he did to you in the hall. He's gone Lou and he's not coming back" thank fuck for that. I walk over to her and pull her in to a gentle hug. 

"Thank you, I love you mum" I kiss her cheek as I pull away. I watch as a bright smile appeared on her face. 

"Love you to bub. Be back by 8 you've got school tomorrow" she wiggles her finger at me and laughs when she walks away. I shake my head in amusement. It's weird how some people act so differently when there in certain circumstances. I open the front door to see Niall bobbing his head and singing along to the radio. I open the car door startling him, making him scream in shock. 

"Jesus Christ Louis, give a guy a little warning would ya" he sighs dramatically putting his hand over his heart. 

"Sorry Niall" I chuckle.

"It's okay now hurry up and get in. This time I'm giving you a tour of the house" he winks mischievously at me as he leaves my drive and heads back to the pack house. 

\-------------------------------------

"Okay so on the first floor is all of the adults bedrooms. Then on the second floor are all of the kids bedrooms. Then the third floor where we were last time is where the kitchen and living room are and we also have this massive library but hardly anyone goes in there" he winks at me as we make our way up to the kitchen. 

This house is bloody massive. Last time I didn't really get a good look around, so I'm still in a bit of shock with how big it is. If I lived here I would put the library to good use, I thought to myself, but I know that's not going to happen. Me and my family have become rogues and my mums too scared to join another pack. 

"And up here on the forth floor are all the offices." As we make our way up the last flight of stairs he stops abruptly and stands by a shut door. 

"This" he grins mischievously. "Room is for you alphas and omegas, for your ruts and heats" he winks at me making me blush scarlet at what he's suggesting. 

"But don't worry I don't expect you to be in there soon. Harry's only just come out of there" he says casually swinging his arm around my shoulder, ignoring my red face as we walk back down the stairs to the living room. 

For the remainder of the day we stayed in the living room and watched Disney movie after Disney movie. Overall it was a very good day. I can now even consider Niall as a friend. I haven't laughed that hard in ages let alone smile. He dropped me off before Zayn and Harry returned from their alpha meeting. 

As soon as I got home I walked past the living room and headed straight for my bedroom. I clean my teeth and go straight to bed. For once completely ignoring the itch for my blade. 

\-------------------------------------

I shuffle my way across the school corridors, hoping and trying to stay away from Aiden.

I look down to the ground when I hear footsteps coming towards me. I push my glasses up and sling my bag over my shoulder again. Please don't be Aiden. Please don't be Aiden. 

"Well, look who it is" Aiden snarled. I try walking around the little group they've formed but with my luck I know I'm not getting out of this. 

"Ple-ase leave me alone Aiden" my voice cracks betraying me, proving to Aiden that I am indeed scared. This only causes all of them to laugh. I hate this bloody school. They were suppose to have rules which protected omegas like me from experiencing this shitty bullying. 

"How about no. How about we teach you pathetic piece of shit a lesson hm?" 

He shoves me too the ground and immediately starts kicking me. 

"How does it feel omega"

"Pathetic piece of shit" 

"Look at you, your so worthless" 

"This is where you belong omega, on your knees for us alphas" 

"Admit that your a worthless SLUT" 

Aiden shouts in his alpha voice. No please don't make me say this. I can't ignore it, it's impossible, it's against my fucking biology too. 

"I'm a worthless slut" I croak out as tears stream down my face. 

"I'm sorry what was that?" He growls. 

"I'm a worthless slut" I cry, not being able to hold back the sob that rips it's way out of my throat, as they all cackle loudly. 

"What the fuck do you think your doing" I hear a low deep voice come out as a growl. Obviously an alpha. 

"None of your business mate" Aiden snarled back. 

He laughs bitterly. "Actually I think it is my fucking business, when your abusing an innocent omega" he says through gritted teeth. Aiden shakes his head in amusement. 

"Fine you can have the worthless piece of trash. He's not worth much anyway" he kicks me in the rib one last time, before leaning down to whisper in my ear. 

"This isn't over" he growls, smacking me across my face. Before he has chance to leave he's pinned to the ground by the mysterious alpha. The alpha swings his fist back and connects it with his face. Aiden cries out in pain but the alpha doesn't stop until he continues to punch him five more times in the face. The alpha then pulls Aiden to his feet and growls out 'stay the fuck away from him' before shoving him away.I watch cautiously as he slowly makes his way over to me. His figure going blurry as tears gather in my eyes again. 

No one has ever done that for me before. The alpha gently puts his hand on my shoulder and I can't help but not flinch away from his touch. I've never had an alpha touch me so gently, like I'm made of glass. I try wiping my eyes to make myself look less of a mess. I keep staring at the ground refusing to make eye contact with the alpha. To terrified of what he's going to say. 

"Hey shh, love it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Harry okay love?" 

As he says his name my eyes snap from the floor to his face. Oh my god it's him. Harry. The leader of Niall's pack. I hear his breathe hitch as he scans my face. Niall wasn't kidding. Harry is a bloody sex god. He's got such soft looking curly hair. A mesmerising shade of green eyes and muscles which are on show from his shirt bunching up. 

"Are you okay doll?" He asks for the third time, his voice lacing with more and more concern. I hesitantly nod my head and stand shakily to my feet. 

"Thank you" I whisper, looking down at the floor. 

"What for princess?" I blush at the pet name, as my stomach starts doing somersaults. 

"Saving me" he frowns as I look up in to his eyes. He sighs sadly but shakes his head. He brings his hand up and cups my cheek, gently thumbing away some of the stray tears that are still falling. 

"What's your name love?" He asks voice gentle and caring. 

"L-Louis" I stutter before running away to the boys toilets. Leaving a very confused alpha behind.


	6. 0.5

I'm out of breath as I reach the toilets. Stupid Louis. He most probably thinks your some sort of freak now. You always find a way to ruin everything. I thought bitterly to myself. I walk over to the mirror and inspect the damage Aiden and his friends have done. On my right cheek he's left a bright red handprint, which is obviously going to bruise with the way the colour is turning purple. I stifle a sob as memories coming flooding back to me. 

The first time Aiden punched me. The first time my dad started abusing me. The time when my dad left, because of me. All I do is piss everyone off. But then my thoughts drift to Harry. Why did he help me then? I'm most probably some charity case the Styles pack are going to use and once their done with me they will just throw me aside. Just like everyone else I know. 

I grab my bag from where I dumped it on the floor and rummage through the pockets to find the only thing I trust. Just as my hand makes contact with my blade, the toilet doors open. 

"Louis?" Zayn asks stunned, approaching me slowly. I try wiping my eyes to get rid of the evidence of me crying but hiss when my hand touches my now bruised cheek. 

"Y-yeah" I croak out. His frown deepens as he inspects my face. He gently cups my face and tilts my head to the left to inspect the mark. I see his shoulders go tense once he realises the mark is in the shape of a hand. Before pulling me in to a hug. 

"Do you want me to go get Niall?" He murmurs gently in my ear as he moves away. I nod my head unsurely, too stunned to reply. He sighs but nods his head then leaves the toilets. 

Before I have a chance to think about what just happened, I hear commotion coming from outside. I open the door slowly peaking my head out to see what the fuss is about. 

I see Niall making his way over to me, while Liam and Zayn are both holding back a frustrated looking alpha. 

"Louis!" Niall exclaims, then gasps once he sees my face. This causes the attention of the other boys, all three gazes shifting towards me, the pathetic helpless omega, I think sourly to myself. I watch as anger blazes in to Harry's eyes, as he puts up more of a fight to be released from his friends. 

"Let me go!" He growls. Niall rushes over to me and pulls me into the toilets again and locks the door. 

"Shit Lou. What happened?" He gets some tissue and wets it under the cold tap. He brings it to my cheek and holds it there. I move my eyes to the floor, too ashamed to meet his gaze. 

"Um" I croak out.

"Don't you dare bother lying to me either. Harry came storming into the classroom demanding if anyone had seen you. So explain" he says gently but firmly. 

So I do explain. I don't know why I'm telling him this, but it's good to finally tell someone. I explain to him about my dad and why he left us. I told him about Aiden and his pack, continuously bullying me. I told him about what happened recently with my mum. And all I can do is cry. I cry into his shoulder as he cries into mine. 

"Holy shit louis" he cries out softly, wiping the tears away. 

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay now. You've got me, Harry, Liam and Zayn now. It's okay, your going to he okay." He whispers rocking us back and forth. 

Then there's a knock on the door. 

"Guys, it's Liam open up please"

"Is Harry there with you?" Niall asks, voice cracking slightly. 

"Yeah but it's okay, we've calmed him down" Niall turns to look at me and I nod my head as I curl up in a ball against the wall. I'm just so tired of everything. I want to sleep and never wake up. Niall makes his way to the door and unlocks it. He moves to stand outside, while Harry comes in.  
He approaches me slowly and sits down next to me, pulling me into his lap so he can hug me. 

"It's okay princess. Nothing's going to happen to you anymore. We heard what you said to Niall, and I want to let you know that I am never ever going to hurt you okay" he whispers kissing my forehead. I tuck my head underneath his chin and start crying all over again, my fists gripping loosely on his shirt, too weak to hold on properly. 

"Shh baby it's okay" he murmurs, kissing my head repeatedly, while rubbing his hands up and down my back. I usually don't let people touch me like this. But I don't know with Harry it just seems so right. 

Harry moves one of his hands to underneath my knees and carefully stands holding me bridal style. I squeal and wrap my arms around his neck, in shock. He chuckles as I blush from head to toe. 

"Are you okay to come back to mine, or do you want to go home?" He asks pecking my forehead. 

"Can I go back to yours?" I whisper. 

"Of course you can love" he smiles warmly down at me, as he makes his way out of the toilets and towards the entrance of the school.

"Zayn will call the school and tell them were going home, so don't worry about your mum finding out" he says walking towards his black range rover, I nod my head against his chest as my eyes slip shut. 

\-------------------------------------

I'm woken up by someone stroking my hair gently. I open my eyes groggily to see Harry staring down at me with a sad expression.

"How are you feeling?" He murmurs sadly, rubbing my cheekbone gently. 

"Ok-ay" I croak out, my throat being sore from all the crying. 

"What happened back there Lou. Why do they do that too you?" He asks moving down on the bed, so were face to face. 

"Because I'm a male omega. That's why." I mutter angrily, subconsciously digging my nails in to my wrist to feel some sort of relief. He gently pulls my hand from wrist and intwines our fingers together. A frown fitting its way on his flawless face. 

"That's not a reason to bully you though baby. Why haven't you told a teacher?" He asks grazing the back of my hand with his lips. 

"Because he threatened to hurt my family" I whisper, barely audible as tears spring to my eyes for the umpteenth time today. I feel how tense his body goes and his hand tightens in mine. 

"That's not going to happen anymore princess" he mutters trying to sound calm but I can hear his anger seeping through. 

"It will though. Me and my family are rogues" I whisper "we've got no one to protect us" I can't take it anymore as I let the first batch of tears fall from eyes. Why did my life have to become so messed up. He tightens his hold on me before whispering in my ear. 

"That's all about to change sweetheart"


	7. 0.6

"So Louis, care to explain where you were last night?" My mum asks as I walk sleepily down the stairs. I blush as I make eye contact with her. 

"I was with my friends" I stutter staying a light pink colour. I make my way to the cupboard and pull out a mug and make myself a cup of tea. 

"Hm okay" she chuckles and walks back to her bedroom, leaving me alone in the kitchen with my thoughts. 

Yesterday was actually a very good day. We all hung out in the living room and watched movies for the rest of the afternoon. I got to know the other boys and I'm starting to feel quite comfortable around them, but I still feel themost comfortable around Niall, considering me and him are becoming really good friends. 

Then there's Harry. Sweet Harry. After our little scene in his bedroom, we went downstairs where the rest of the boys were. As the afternoon went by Harry kept getting closer and closer to me, but as soon as he moved too close and felt me tense up he moved away quickly, apologising profusely with a pink tint to his cheeks. I still can't get over that he blushed over me, even if it was a little bit. It still means so much to me. I smile broadly at the thought of him. I know I want to get to know him, and I know I feel safe around him.. But I just can't let go of my fear of being touched. I want and crave to be held tightly by an alpha. Be swept of my feet as he spins me around. I really want that to happen, but I know it never will. That's why I'm making the most of my time with Harry and the boys. I know eventually that they'll leave me, it happens all the time. Nobody ever stays long enough, to get to know the real me. No one has ever broke through my facade. But that's not what terrifies me. What terrifies me is falling in love with Harry, then him leaving me. I don't think I can handle losing Harry. I know that will be the last straw for me. 

I'm pulled out of my dark thoughts by Phoebe pulling my pyjama pants down. 

"Hey phoeb, what you want?" I ask smiling down at my little sister. 

"Mummy was worried about you last night" she says eyes wide, filled with innocence. This made my heart stutter as a fluttery feeling erupted in my chest. She cares. She actually cares! I stoop down to my sister level and pull her into a hug, as tears brim my eyes. I peck her cheek and release her. I watch fondly as she scuttles away back to her bedroom. 

I jump as my phone buzzes in my pyjama pants. 

From Niall 11:43 am 

Hey Lou, the Harry & Liam have gone out, u wanna go shopping ? 

To Niall 11:45 am

Yeah okay, pick me up in 20 minutes? 

From Niall 11:46 am 

Ok !! See ya soon ! 

I make my way back upstairs and grab my black skinny jeans and a green hoodie and head to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I bypass the mirror and turn the shower on. This time I don't dwell on the ugly scars or my fat tummy. I'm actually happy for once. I smile as I turn the shower off and put my clothes on. I dry my hair with a towel and shove a beanie on top of my messy hair. Oh well it will have to do. 

I grab my phone and wallet and put them in my pockets, then leave my bedroom and head to the front door. 

(Time skip to the shopping centre) 

"Louis here try these on" Niall says shoving three pairs of skinny jeans in to my face, followed by 5 shirts as he pushes me in a changing room. 

"Jesus Niall" I mutter to myself rubbing my arms subconsciously. I try on all 5 tops and only like one of them, why did he have to pick up all of the tight ones. 

I pull on the first pair of black skinny jeans and blush when I realise the reason why Niall chose them for me, they show of my round bum, making it look ten times bigger than it already is. I pull them off and get changed again quickly, keeping the long blue button up and the pair of black skinny jeans. I walk out the changing room to see Niall leaning against the wall, patiently waiting for me. 

"There you are Lou! You take forever" he chuckles as he pulls me towards the tills to pay. We spend about another hour walking aimlessly around the shops, laughing and joking around before Niall asks to stop for food. 

"You can have some if you want but I've got to wait for my tea" I grin weakly at him as I pat my fat tummy. 

There's no way that I'm eating, especially not in front of him. It will just be his excuse to leave me and I don't want that. I've grown quite fond of him. 

"You sure you don't want anything?" He asks putting a hand on my shoulder and staring at my face like he's studying me. No Louis. Not now you will not break now. 

"Yeah I'm sure" I smile a little forcefully at him this time and I know I haven't fooled him but he nods and lets it go. 

"Okay you go save a table for us?" I mumble an okay and head for an empty table near the back of the food court. We sit there for half an hour while Niall munches on his cheeseburger and chips before I need the toilet. 

"I'm going to the toilet, I'll be back in a minute" he mumbles an okay with a mouthful of food as I walk away grimacing. So many calories ew. 

I do my business and leave the toilets only to be pushed against the wall. I hit my head and whimper as pain radiates across my head. 

I open my eyes to see the same terrifying blue I saw not weeks before. 

"Well hello Lewis" he spits out.


	8. 0.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If easily triggered please don't read this chapter. Brief mention of rape, self harm and eating disorders. Enjoy! :)

This can't be happening. No. Everything was going so good. 

"What's the matter Lewis" he snarls pulling my hair back and banging my head against the wall again. 

"What's the matter slut, not so disobedient now are you" I whimper out loud. No ones here to stop him. I know for a fact he won't stop until I'm passed out, he's done it before. His face becomes blurry as tears fills my eyes. He slaps me across the face leaving a vibrant red handprint.

"What the fuck are you doing?" An alpha booms. I look over to my right to see Zayn with his fists clenching and unclenching by his sides. 

"Nothing mate. Mind your own business he's mine" he chuckles darkly at him grasping my jaw in a tight grip. I whimper loudly as his grip tightens. 

"I suggest you move away from him" Zayn snarls taking a step closer. He moves away slightly, leaving me enough room to escape him and the wall. 

"Louis come here" Zayn says softly but firmly not breaking eye contact from my so call fathers. I move quickly to Zayn but a hand grips me pulling me back. 

"Let him go" Zayn shouts using his alpha voice making me cower and bow my head in a sign of submission. 

"No" my dad snarls, bringing his fist back and aiming for Zayn's face. Zayn dodges the hand and swings his own back punching him straight in the face as I scurry away to hide behind Zayn. He screams out in pain as he falls to the floor. He looks up at me icy blue eyes burning holes through my face under his deathly glare. 

"This isn't the end Lewis. I will be back. Maybe not today or tomorrow but I will be back and you better be prepared" he snarls spitting at my feet. 

Zayn leans down until he's directly hovering above his face. 

"You stay the fuck away from him. Don't ever fucking touch him again, you understand, you ever come near him again, I will kill you and trust me I won't be the only one doing so" he grabs him by the shoulders and shoves him harder into the ground. He turns back and puts a supportive arm around my waist as we start walking back to the food court, leaving my dad behind, he abruptly stops and examines me for further injuries. 

"Lou, bloody hell are you okay? Who was that man?" 

"I'm f-fine. H-h-he's m-" I break out in to a sob. The Bradford boy pulls me in to a gentle hug. 

"It's okay Lou, he's not going to hurt you anymore" he murmurs comfortingly. But I know he's wrong. He will come back. I know him all to well for him to just let this slide.  
"Who was he?" He repeats. 

"He's my dad" I croak out. Why do I have to sound so pathetic. I wish I could stand up for myself. But no. I always need someone to look after me. I hear his sharp intake of breathe but I look down to the floor and close my eyes. One of my secrets has just been exposed. I expect him to leave laughing but all he does is move his arm more firmly around my waist and leads me forward to Niall. 

"He's never going to hurt you again, I hope you know that right? Plus I think when Harry finds out, he will hunt him down and kill him" I look up at him with wide eyes but nod my head mutely. That's not going to happen. My dad has connections to all types of people, mostly bad. 

We reach the table seeing Niall now eating a mcflurry. He looks up from where he's texting on his phone and gasps audibly. 

"What happened?!" He sounds exasperated, mcflurry long forgotten. 

"Take him back to the pack house and get Perrie to help you clean him up. I have to finish something here with Ed" he orders firmly. Why can't I have any say in this. I want to go home. I want my blade. 

Niall scurries his way over to me and gently wraps his arm around my waist. I'm not made of glass so why are they treating me like it. 

"I want to go home, I'm fine" I snap, trying to pull his arm off me. I appreciate there concern but I want my blade so badly right now, I'm going to start crying again. I need my release. 

"Niall" Zayn says firmly. He nods and wraps his arm firmer around my waist, walking me to his car. 

"I'm sorry" I whimper as I lean against him.

"It's fine Lou, don't worry, c'mon lets go" we reach his car and he puts my seatbelt on, jogging to his side. He gets in and starts the car. 

The ride back is awkward and filled with tension. I know Niall has to clean me up along with Perrie. And I'm shitting myself. There going to find out. No they can't find out I have to get home now. 

"LOUIS CALM DOWN! IT'S ME NIALL IM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU" I didn't even realise we stopped moving let alone Niall opening the car door kneeling in front of me. 

"That's right Lou, breathe for me" I steady my breathes that are still coming out shakily. 

"C'mon lets get you cleaned up" he gently pulls me out the car, only for me to almost fall as my legs give way. He sighs and picks me up bridal style. I squeak surprised by his strength for a beta. 

"PERRIE" he shouts. A girl I recognise as Gemma comes walking around the corner frowning. Her gaze lands on me and her eyes widen significantly. 

"Shit Niall, what happened?" She gushes running towards us as Niall carries me to the bathroom I presume. 

"I don't know" he sighs shaking his head sadly. "I'm going to clean you up now okay Lou" I nod my head wearily, but as soon as he goes to pull my shirt up I yelp loudly. I can't let him touch me no I can't. It reminds me to much of my dad, when I went in to my first heat. Gemma looks at me with sad eyes. 

"Niall how about you wait outside the door, while I clean him up" he nods his head obviously upset with me. 

"Is this better now Lou" I nod my head as she gathers a first aid kit from underneath the sink. "I'm going to lift your shirt off now Lou okay" I nod my head knowing there's no chance of me getting out of this. She's going to know my biggest secret. She slowly pulls my shirt over my head me wincing slightly. I hear her gasp as she scans my body. 

"Lou" she says in a breathe less whisper. I keep my head down as tears fill my eyes. She grabs cotton buds and a bottle of TCP. She pours some on and gently applies it to the cuts that have reopened from my fathers abuse. She then moves on to wipe the small gash on my forehead I got from the wall. She finishes up by wrapping a bandage around my open wounds and pulls me in to a hug, I stiffen as her arms wrap around me but I end up sobbing into her shoulder. I can feel her tears as they drop on to my hair. 

"Are you going to tell me what's happened? Why you do this to yourself?" 

I know I can't get out of this. She's seen everything, maybe if I tell her she won't get me sent away to get better. So I tell her. Just like I did with Niall, apart from this time I don't skip anything. I tell her about me self harming as a release and all the reasons why. I told her about meeting my dad in the shopping centre and what he said and I told her what he can do. And I know she's scared it's written all over her face as she cries over my pathetic sob story. She keeps murmuring comforting things to me and it actually helps, she's not pushing me to tell her anything and I like her for that. She doesn't think of me as a freak and I'm so grateful. 

"Lou I'm sorry but you have to tell someone" I look at her blankly.  
"I know you don't want to but Lou, your practically skin and bones and you've got bruises let alone cuts scattered across your whole body! If you won't tell your mum then at least tell Harry, I know he cares for you" I look at her with wide eyes. 

"I can't tell Harry he will think I'm some sort of freak" I splutter, telling Gemma was a bad idea, but I know I wouldn't have gotten out of it. I shakily stand up and grab my jumper and put it back on. There's no way in hell I'm telling Harry or my mother. Gemma seems alert as she watches me get dressed. 

"Louis-" but before she can finish her sentence I'm out the door. I see Niall walking around the corner about to ask something but I flee from him too. My dad always has to ruin things, my secret was safe but now it's going to be ruined just because of him. I swing open the front door, and shift in to my wolf form. I start to run, ignoring the cries of my name being called.


	9. 0.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of self harm, if easily triggered please don't read this chapter!x

By the time I make it home, my legs crumple beneath me as I shift back to my human form. Nothing ever goes right anymore! Everything was going so good, until I went to that damn shopping centre.

Zayn knows who my dad is now, and he's more than likely going to tell Harry about our little spat earlier. And knowing how protective Harry is I know he and Zayn will go after him. And I know for sure that they will get hurt. I don't want that, Harry can't get hurt because of me. I will never forgive myself if anything happens to him. 

To top it all off Gemma knows. Gemma knows everything. I can't believe I told her, how could I have been so stupid. She's most probably told Niall since I ran out without an explanation. I feel guilty at his hurt expression as I ran from the house. But it's the only thing I know well enough to do. I always run from things, always too afraid to protect myself. But that's my stupid omega nature for you. 

I hate it. I hate my life. I hate my dad. I hate my disgusting fat body. I hate how wiry my hair is. And I hate how petite and feminine my face is. I hate how curvy I am. I hate how weak I am, I hate how I always need someone to defend me. 

Stumbling my way up the stairs, I go into my bathroom and pull open the draw roughly making it fall on the floor with a loud crash. I rummage my way through the contents on the floor till I find my beloved blade. I yank all my clothes off and stand in front of my body length mirror. 

Why are there so many things wrong with me. My thighs are too fat and have hideous scars littering them. There's my arms which have flab hanging off them, instead of being muscly. Then there's the worse one. My stupid fucking tummy. I hate it. No matter what I do it never goes away. I exercise yet it does nothing. I don't eat anything yet it does nothing. 

Why can't I be skinny! What have I done wrong to deserve this. Why can't I just be normal. 

As frustrating tears fill my eyes I bring my blade to my hip and start carving in to my skin for the umpteenth time. 

I whimper as my hip starts to sting but I don't stop. I deserve this pain is all I can think about as I slice the blade deeper into my skin, I watch in fascination as the crimson blood runs down my body. 

Nobody will ever love me. I'm a pathetic excuse for an omega. I don't deserve to be alive. I don't deserve to have Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn or my mum and sisters. 

They all deserve someone so much better than me. 

I wipe my eyes and clean the bathroom getting rid of the evidence. I pull on a large jumper and pyjama pants, hissing as they touch my tummy. This is what my life has become and I bloody hate it. 

\-------------------------------------

(Time skip, next morning in school) 

I don't want to face anyone today. They all know some of my secrets and I'm scared. I turn my body and face the lockers as Niall and Liam walk past holding hands, not even noticing me as they go by. 

I sag my shoulders in relief. How can I keep my distance from them if practically all of my classes are with Niall. I know he will ask questions and I'm not prepared to answer any of them. 

Maybe I should just skip school today, I don't give a shit if I get caught. I pull the books I need out of my locker in to my bag, shutting my locker. The bell rings signalling that first period has begone. With my head down gazing at the floor, I head for the front doors of the school and slip my way out being unseen by everyone. 

I pull out my iPod and headphones and put them in. I don't know what to do anymore. My life just seems so pointless. I want to die but I want to live. I want to grow old happily with Harry and have lots of children who we can spoil. I want to go on dates and I want him to be gentle with me as we make love. Wait what? Where has all this come from. I don't like Harry in that way let alone love. Do I? I mean I can imagine a future with him but does that mean I have a crush on him. It could explain a lot though, the reason why my stomach feels fluttery whenever I'm around him. No I can't have a crush on him. I made a promise to myself not to get attached, he'll leave you eventually remember that Louis my subconscious snarls at me. He's right, they all leave me at one point. I'm just going to be friends with him, that's it. Even though it will break my heart to do so, I know it's for the best.


	10. 0.9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!x

"Faggot" I heard Aiden snigger as my cheek made contact with the cool metal of my locker. It's been a week since I've been to school. Somehow I managed to convince my mum to let me have a week off school. I haven't checked my phone since I left school that day. I've heard it go off but I've ignored it and let it die. I don't need sympathy messages from Niall or Gemma, even worse Harry. I can't stop thinking about him. 

"See you around omega" Jason sniggers next to Aiden. Great, Aiden's gone and got a new disciple for his gang. Another person to hate me. 

Sighing heavily I push myself away from my locker. I've literally been here for 3 minutes and I already want to go home. Seven months left Louis remember that, it's okay. I'm actually quite glad I've skipped two years, means I get to leave school when I'm 16 instead of 18. Then I can finally be free, away from all the bullies. 

"LOUIS" I hear someone scream, I confusedly look behind me to see Niall running towards me with a panicked and pained expression on his face. 

"Oh god Louis you idiot" he says as he reaches me, pulling me in to a bone crushing hug. I stand there awkwardly as he holds me close, until I start to feel tears dripping on to my hair. I pull away and hold him at arms length to see him crying with red rimmed eyes. 

"Niall what's wrong, why are you crying?" I frown. 

"What's wrong? How can you even ask that! Gemma told me what happened Lou. She panicked and freaked out once you left and then we couldn't find you, we didn't know where you went. We were all panicking and when Harry and Liam came home they knew something was wrong so we had to tell them. And I'm so sorry if you didn't want them to know but we were all so scared. Then you didn't come to school at all last week and you weren't answering your phone so we thought that something really bad had happened to you" he splutters pulling me in to another hug. 

They care. People actually care. Tears brim my eyes and flow down my cheeks freely. This time I hug Niall back. 

"I'm fine Niall, I was just ill last week" I murmur into his shoulder, trying to stop the tears. 

"Last week was hell for everyone Lou, you may not realise it because we've only known you for like a month, but we all really care about you! Especially Harry, he was the worst Lou. He was so worried, he thought he'd never see you again" he says softly, pulling back and wiping the tears away from underneath my eyes. 

"He really cares for you Lou" he sighs softly. "You've just got to let us all in. Nothing bad will happen to you anymore"

Maybe it is time I let someone in, but I'm still too afraid. I don't want to let them in just for them all to leave me. That's my biggest fear. Fuck my earlier decision about just being friends with Harry, it was a stupid idea anyway. 

"Okay" I whisper barely audible. This could be a fresh start for me. Maybe finally, I can feel loved and protected. Niall's face splits in to a grin. 

"C'mon lets skip school and go back to the pack house, we've got shit lessons today anyway" he says wrapping an arm around my shoulders. 

\-------------------------------------

(At the pack house) 

"Is um, Harry here?" I ask, blushing slightly as Niall opens the front door. 

"Yes why?" He asks turning back to look at me with a smirk, making me blush profusely.

"I think Harry will be quite glad to see you actually. He can finally get some rest now once he finds out your here" he says keeping the smirk on his face. I look down at the floor, still blushing a cherry red colour. 

Then the next thing I know I hear heavy footsteps running down the stairs. I look up from the floor to see Harry staring at me with wide eyes before he swiftly makes his way over to me, pulling me in to a hug, much like the one Niall gave me earlier. He presses his face in to my neck and breathes in heavily. I melt in to his arms as they securely wrap around me.

"Oh my god Louis thank god your okay. I thought something had happened to you" he breathes out, tickling my neck as he talks. He pulls back and I see tears pooling in his breathtaking green eyes. 

"I thought something really bad had happened Louis. You don't understand how scared and worried I was. I'm never letting you out of my sight again" he says softly, eyes flickering to my lips. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you all" he shakes his head and wipes some of the stray tears I have falling down my cheeks. That's all I seem to do now a days, I'm such an emotional wreck. 

"Lou" he breathes, eyes flickering from my lips back to my eyes. I nod my head as we both slowly lean in. I wrap my arms loosely around his shoulders as his tighten around my waist. His eyes flicker back up to my eyes for final conformation, as we lean in the rest of the way and press our lips together for the first time. I close my eyes as my stomach erupts with butterflies. We move our lips against each others slowly. He kisses me sweetly and lovingly and I can't help but want more. He pulls away when the need for air becomes too much. He rests his forehead against mine as we try to gain our breath back. 

"I can't lose you Lou. I mean it, I don't care if we haven't known each other long, I will make you happy again" he says determinedly, pecking my forehead as he links our hands together. 

"Please don't leave me" I whisper barely audible. 

"I don't think I can Lou, I'm already too deep" he whispers back, kissing me again. 

This is how I know I've made the right decision. Maybe now I can finally be happy.


	11. 1.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a brief mention of rape, which isn't even detailed. 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks, I've had exams but hopefully I'll be able to update more often now that I've finished them. Enjoy! :) X

"So what's up with you and Harry?" Niall asks wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I flush a pale pink as my gaze moves down to my lap avoiding eye contact. I shrug lightly as I start to pick a loose piece of thread. 

"Aw c'mon Lou don't be like that! Tell me everything!" He pouts, giving me puppy dog eyes. 

"Ugh fine. Nothing's really happened, we've kissed a few times, that's all. I haven't really seen him since the other day when I went to the pack house. So nothing's really happened" I murmur sadly. I kind of hope Harry will want to mate with me in the future. He did say he was in too deep already but Niall doesn't need to know that piece of extra information. 

"What so you haven't texted him at all" he asks suspiciously. 

"Nope" I say popping the p, knowing it frustrates him when people do that. He sighs frustratingly but then smirks evilly at me. 

"So explain to me why whenever I see Harry, he's always on his phone smiling or laughing. And don't bother lying to me because he never usually uses his personal phone" he grins triumphantly, as I gaze at my lap again this time flushing a bright red. 

"He has more than one phone?" I ask trying to distract him. 

"Yes, a personal one and one for pack matters. Don't try to change the subject" 

"Fine okay yes we have texted" I whisper quite loudly, causing the teacher to hiss at us to be quiet. 

"I knew it" he says excitedly. Before I have the chance to reply the bell rings signalling the end of school. 

We put our books in our bags, swinging them over our shoulders and make our way towards the door, I see Harry leaning against the lockers with a fond smile on his face. He stands up properly and makes his way over to us. 

He pulls me in to a hug and holds me against his chest. 

"Hello beautiful, how was your day?" he asks kissing the bonding spot on my neck, making me shiver and melt further in to his embrace. 

"Good, you?" I ask, nosing further in to his chest, breathing in his heavenly alpha scent. 

"Better now" I giggle a girlish giggle as he grins in to my hair. 

"C'mon baby, I've got something planned for us, but first I have to go home to get some things" he winks and engulfs my hand with his larger one and pulls me to the direction of his car. 

The car ride back to the pack house is silent apart from Harry quietly singing along to the songs on the radio. How have I not noticed this before he's got such an amazing voice. 

"You've got a really nice voice you know" I murmur softly to him. He gazes over at me for a second before returning his gaze to the road. A small smile graces it's way on to his plump lips. His hand reaches across and caresses my thigh squeezing lightly, leaving it there for the rest of the journey. 

"Okay love, just a bit of warning its going to take a while where were going to go" he says pecking my lips and tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear as he pins me against the car door. I look up in to his eyes and stare fondly at this man I'm so madly in love with. Oh my god I'm in love with him. There I've finally admitted it. I know it's too soon but he's become my everything. I stand on my tip toes and curl my arms around his neck loosely, kissing him more passionately then the kiss moments before. He grins down at me once we pull apart for air. 

"You're so beautiful" he sighs shaking the curls out of his eyes. I flush but keep quiet as I gently start nibbling on his neck, making him moan out as he gently rocks his hips into mine causing me to gasp in pleasure. 

"C'mon lets go before I end up taking you on the hood of the car" he breathes out, voice eight octaves deeper than usual, making me whimper as the scent of his arousal fills my airways. He leans away from me and opens the car door. I look at him as I sit myself in the car, his eyes are blown wide with only a thin layer of green surrounding them, skin flushed a light pink. I gulp as he makes his way over to the drivers seat, breathing in heavily before getting into the car himself. He sits down stiffly. I gaze over to him and see a soft bulge in his tight skinny jeans. 

"A little bit excited are we there H" I giggle. I feel giddy that I caused this godlike alpha to be turned on. I always feel so appreciated whenever I'm with him as cliche as it sounds, it's true. 

"Your a little tease" he sighs before looking at me and grinning. He leans over and pulls me by the strings of his hoodie, kissing me hot and passionately. 

"You might want to sleep for a bit Lou, it's a long journey" he pecks my forehead once more before sitting back and starting the car. As I snuggle further in to the hoodie I feel my eyes start to droop. It's something about his smell that always makes me feel so secure. So protected, was the last thing I thought before I was lulled in to a peaceful sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Lou wake up love" 

"Love wake up" 

"Louissss wake up" 

"Lou"

"Louis" 

"Love" 

"Lewis"

I blink tiredly as my eyes slowly flutter open, Harry's face coming in to focus. 

"Good evening sunshine" he grins pecking me on the lips. He stands up from his kneeling position and helps me out the car, wrapping his arms around me, he pulls me in to a gentle hug. I don't think I'll ever get use to this warm fuzzy feeling I always feel when I'm around him. He nuzzles his face in to my hair and breathes in heavily, sighing softly. He pulls away after a minute or two, but keeps one arm wrapped around my waist. He leads me to the back of the car and opens the boot, pulling out a picnic basket and two blankets. 

"Harry where are we?" I ask finally taking notice of the unfamiliar surroundings. 

"Someplace which is very special to me" he says softly kissing my hair. I leave it at that, not wanting to spoil whatever he's got planned for us. 

After walking in a comfortable silence for about 5 minutes, Harry comes to a stop by a massive oak tree and a small lake. I look up at Harry questionably, what's so special about this place, no offence to Harry and all it's beautiful, but what's so special about it. He sees my questioning face and smirks. He nods his head upwards and that's when I realise the steps leading up to a treehouse. I look back at Harry excitedly. 

"You have a treehouse" I squeal, I know I sound like a child but this is something that actually brings back happy memories from my childhood. He nods his head still keeping that damn smirk on his face. 

"C'mon love you go up first, need to make sure you don't fall and hurt that pretty little body of yours" I feel a blush creep on to my cheeks, but I decide to ignore his comment and make my way towards the steps that have been built in to the tree. 

"Did you build this yourself?" I ask astonished with how good of a condition it's in. 

"Yeah, me and my dad built it when I was 7 years old, been coming here ever since. I always come here to think you know? It's peaceful up here, no civilisation" he adds chuckling. I nod my head understandingly, it's nice to get away from people. 

As we walk in to the small house I see fairy lights hung all around the miniature room loosely, by the door there is a small rug with a bunch of pillows laying plumped up on a wall, with a small table placed in the corner. While on the opposite side of the room theres a large window overlooking the lake. As I walk further in to the room I see pictures of Harry when he was younger scattered all over one of the walls. 

"This place is amazing" I breathe. It's so beautiful, the view of the lake just adds to the beauty, the way the light is bouncing off the water makes it look so magical. I love it here, it's like our own little escape pad. I flinch slightly as Harry wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my temple. 

"Do you like it?" He asks huskily in my ear. 

"Yes. Harry it's truly beautiful" I sigh happily, this moment feels so perfect. 

"Just like you then" he says softly spinning me around so I'm facing him. 

"No I'm not" I mutter as I push my face in to his chest, breathing in his heavenly smell. It's like a mixture of cinnamon, orange, a little bit of musk and something that is just Harry, he smells absolutely amazing. 

"Yes you are" he says. I pull away from his chest to see him frowning. I want to believe him, I really do. But I already know the truth so why lie? There's no point. 

"Louis why do you not believe that your beautiful?" He asks sounding frustrated but sad at the same time. All I do is shrug my shoulders. I do know why, but I don't think I want Harry to know my full past, he's already had to deal with Aiden and his stupid followers, he doesn't need to know what my dad almost did to me. I shiver at the memory, I'm so glad that Stan came back to pick up his keys he left behind, he had seen what was about to happen between me and my dad and I'm eternally grateful for him beating his ass and threatening him that if he didn't leave for good he will tell the police, which led to my mums heartbreak, which I will always feel guilty about, but I just can't tell her it would only end up breaking her all over again. I miss Stan he was my only friend back then. 

"Baby what aren't you telling me?" He asks sulkily, the frown getting deeper. 

"Harry" I sigh. "I don't even know you properly" I mutter sadly. He already knows too much, I've only known him for like two months. 

"That's exactly why I want you to talk to me. I want to get to know you properly, flaws and all, though I doubt you even have any, but what I do know is that, theres this beautiful broken boy who thinks he's unworthy of love. And whether you like it or not baby I'm going to change that, you just have to let me in" he explains moving away from me for a split second, before he pulls me onto his lap, tucking my head underneath his chin he rucks up my shirt and starts to rub his thumb in circles on my hipbone. 

"You know Louis you really are to skinny" he sighs sadly. "Please open up to me fully Lou, I will always protect you baby, I promise you that" 

"Okay" I whisper. Okay I can do this, it's just Harry. 

"Well you know about my self harm and Aiden bullying me and my father beating me. Well um that's not all. Um before my dad left, I had one friend called Stan, and well my mum and sisters were visiting my nan for the day, and I stayed home thinking I was going to be alone because my dad usually got pissed and didn't come home until late" I close my eyes in pain as I recall the horrible memory. 

"But that day, he decided to come home early. He thought it was his chance to finally ruin me" I turn my head facing away from Harry as the tears start falling freely. 

"He hit me over and over again. Telling me how pathetic and worthless I am. Telling me how much of a disgrace I am to him. But then he did the worst thing yet. He had pushed me to the ground and ripped the back of my jeans open. He was about to rape me when Stan came storming through the front door. He saw it all. He saw how badly he beaten me up and he saw what he was about to do to me. So he beat the shit out of my father and told him to never come back or he will tell the police. So my father left my mother, leaving her heartbroken. I know it's my fault he left, and I know she would hate him if I told her what had happened when she was away. But I was just so scared. I couldn't do it. I still can't tell her now either. Your the first person I've ever told this too Harry." I burst out in to a sob as my shoulders shake violently. I can feel Harry's arms hugging me tighter than moments before. I can feel his breathe tickling my neck as he talks but I don't understand him.

"Louis baby, you have to calm down for me. Breathe for me love. That's it Lou keep going" he's holding my head securely against his chest, right on his heart as I try to match my quick breathes to his normal ones. 

"God Lou, you're okay I've got you. I didn't know he tried to do that to you Louis. I'm so sorry you've had to deal with this all on your own, you didn't deserve any of it. If your father ever comes near you again I will kill him okay. He is not going to touch or even talk to you ever again" I know Harry is trying to act calm about the situation but I can see the burning fire of rage in his eyes. I know he's probably seething on the inside. 

"I'm sorry" I sigh moving my face away from the wet patch I've left on his shirt. 

"What for?" He asks cocking his head to the side, as he thumbs away the remaining tears. 

"For ruining a good time" he shakes his head in disbelief. 

"You haven't ruined it. You've finally opened up to me fully, and I'm very thankful for that. Now on a happier not let's get to know each other properly!" 

"What do you want to know?" I ask curiously. I feel like I can talk to Harry about anything now, I feel like the weight of what happened with my father has finally been lifted off my shoulders, now that I've finally told someone. 

"Anything and everything" he says cheerily, moving to sit crossed legged in front of me. 

"Um my full names Louis William Tomlinson. I'm sixteen years old. My birthdays on Christmas Eve. I live with my mum and five sisters and a brother. I like drama and football, that's about it. Now what about you Mr Styles" I chuckle. 

"I don't think that's all Louis but I shall let it slide for now" he winks at me making me flush a little. 

"My name is Harry Edward Styles. I'm ninteen years old. My birthdays the 1st of February. I live with my family in the pack house. And I like pretty little brown headed boys with gorgeous blue eyes to match" he grins, caressing my cheeks and kissing me slowly. 

That's how the rest of the evening went. We didn't care that it was now completely dark outside. We didn't care that we were out in the middle of the words in the night. All we cared about was having each other. We talked for hours and hours on happy memories from our childhoods, telling embarrassing stories. I think it's safe to say this has been one of the best days of my life so far. I hope I can make many more happy memories with Harry in the future.


	12. 1.1

I snuggle closer to the warmth that's surrounding me. Harry mumbles something in his sleep as his arms tighten around me protectively. Last night was beyond amazing. I've finally gotten to know the true alpha that is Harry. He may seem like a big strong, dominant alpha around other people, but once you get to know the real him he's like a little puppy. He's so sweet and kind and protective, and I know that should annoy me but it just comforts me knowing he cares. 

I pull my face away from the crook of his neck and stare at his flawless face. His chiseled jaw, his pale yet somehow tanned skin, his gorgeous mop of curly hair which I just love to curl and twist around my finger while we kiss. Then theirs my favourite part. His breathtaking emerald green eyes, always managing to make me feel like time stops whenever we gaze lovingly at each other. 

"I can see your enjoying the view" he murmurs groggily, eyes still closed but a fond smile making it's way on to his face. 

"Yes I am actually" I reply sassily, trying to stop the blush that creeps it's way on to my cheeks from being caught staring at this perfect man. 

"Well I see someone's feeling cheeky this morning" he says blinking his eyes open as he stares at me, smile turning in to his famous smirk, god damn it! 

I tuck my face back in to his neck and playfully nip at his jaw making him chuckle as he kisses my head, holding me tightly. 

"Come on princess up you get" he says shifting me of him and on to the bed, making me pout as he rises from the bed. 

"Hey don't give me that look, I'm only going to the toilet" he says, leaning down to kiss my pout. He shakes his head fondly as he sees me snuggle in to the warm spot he just left. My eyes start to droop again, fluttering shut as I watch Harry's retreating figure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm awoken for the second time that day by arms securely wrapping around my waist and being pulled in between Harry's legs, so I'm resting against his chest. 

"Harry what are you doing? " I mumble sleepy, trying to fall back asleep. 

"Up now baby. I'm making sure you eat your breakfast before I have to drop you back home, your mother has something planed for you today" I blink my eyes open, staring confusedly at him. 

"How'd you know?" I ask completely ignoring his comment on eating breakfast. How can Harry ever want to mate with me, when I'm so fat. 

"Your mum called earlier while I was making us breakfast. Now come on sit up princess" he says, sitting against the headboard properly, pulling me back slightly to get comfy again. He picked up the tray and rested it against my folded legs. 

On the tray was an alignment of two orange juice glasses, three pieces of toast with butter, and a plain yogurt with granola in a bowl next to it. How does he expect me to eat this! Bread has 119 calories per slice, orange juice has 42 calories in every glass and yogurt and granola has got to be at least 200 calories together! If I eat all of this then I'll just blow up my set diet of only eating 300 calories a day. I can't do this. 

"Harry I'm not really that hungry" I mutter quietly. Please don't make me eat this, please don't. At that exact moment my tummy decides to grumble loudly causing Harry to frown. 

"That's nonsense Lou, you hardly ate anything yesterday, you ate a few slices of apple and some strawberries, you must be hungry" he says sternly, suddenly his face changes from sad to determined and I know what's about to happen. 

Harry picks up half a slice of toast and brings it to my lips. I open my lips slowly biting in to it so a piece falls in to my mouth. He makes sure I swallow it all, before bringing it back to my mouth again, repeating the process until a whole half of the toast is gone. 

I feel my stomach drop as I realise what I've just done. I feel tears pool in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. Harry will not see me weak again. 

"C'mon baby you've almost finished" he says proudly, pecking my face once before picking up the second half and bringing it to my mouth. 

I keep my eyes tightly shut as I finish swallowing the last half, trying not to gag. 

"Well done darling, you've just got your yogurt and glass of orange juice left, the rest is for me so don't worry princess" I nod numbly against his chest. 

He opens up the raspberry yogurt and pours it on to the small bowl of granola. He picks a bit up on a spoon and feeds it to me again and again until the bowl is finished. 

I feel sick. My stomach is so full I think I'm going to puke. 

"You were so good for me baby. I'm so proud of you" he says moving the tray aside back on to the desk. I look over to where he placed the tray only to find it empty, huh when did he eat his food? He pulls me closer to him and kisses me sweetly while rubbing my pudgy tummy. The urge to push his hand away is there but I know it will only make him upset or angry and I don't want that. 

"Are you okay?" He asks cautiously. I nod my head mutely as he intwines our fingers together. If I'm being honest no I'm not okay. My mind is screaming at me to run to the toilet and stick my fingers down my throat. But I know Harry will know what I've done in there. I want to cry, I've eaten like 274 calories for breakfast! This is already turning in to a bad day. 

"Lou" he whispers sounding sad at my lack of answer. 

"I'm fine" I croak out my voice betraying me, great he's going to know that I'm stopping myself from crying. I feel my stomach churn and bile rise in my mouth. 

I jump out of Harry's arms and run towards the toilet, only just making it in time before I puke my breakfast back up. I feel a large hand caressing my back while another pulls back my fringe. 

"I'm sorry" I croak out yet again, bursting in to tears as I grip the toilet again, puking until nothing is left in my stomach. He sighs sadly as he pulls me up to my feet, flushing the toilet and sits me on top of the counter by the sink. 

He opens the cupboard and pulls out a new toothbrush. 

"This is your toothbrush for when you stay over okay?" He asks looking in to my eyes. His eyes are glazed over and I know he's trying to hold in the tears that want to fall. I just nod my head knowing I'll burst in to more tears if I speak. 

He helps me clean my teeth and scoops me up in to his arms again, carrying me back to the bedroom. As we exit the bathroom we see Zayn walking across the hall, looking over at us with a frown. I feel Harry shake his head above me and continues walking back to his room. He sits down on the bed, keeping me in his lap. 

"Love we need to talk about what just happened" he says thoughtfully.  
"I know you don't want anybody to know, but Lou you have to tell your mum about this all" he says hoarsely. My whole body stiffens at the thought. She can't know, I'm not finished with my diet and goal yet. 

"Harr-" he cuts me off. 

"This can't be ignored Louis I'm serious now. I can't loose you. I know love that your anorexic, it's not hard to tell your practically skin and bones, and I seriously can't watch you waste away in front of me, especially as your the one I love more than anything. If you don't tell your mum then I will, I'm sorry Lou I know you most probably hate me for this now but I'm only doing the best for you. I love you Louis okay? I can't lose you. I know we've only known each other for like 3 months now but I love you and I know your my mate. So if you think I'm going to sit here and let you die then your so wrong. I'm going to do everything I can to protect you and keep you safe and healthy, which means telling your mum. Please Lou do this for me" he rushes out in distress. I move my gaze from his shirt, back up to his face, to see the tears streaming down his face and the fear in his eyes. He reaches up and wipes away the cascading tears that keep falling down my face. I don't know what to say. He loves me. He actually loves me. I feel like squealing with joy but I know it's not the right moment for that. 

"I love you to Harry" I whisper watching as happiness fills the emotion in his eyes, but I can still see the fear written across his face. 

"I just don't understand" frowning I move my gaze to my lap and play with my fingers. 

"I'm not anorexic. I'm not skin and bones. Out of anything I'm overweight for my height an age" I say furrowing my eyebrows together. 

"Lou" he sounds exasperated. 

"Listen to me now, who ever has told you all of these lies is wrong. You've never been fat, and your so beautiful, your like my little angel, and even if you were fat and ugly I wouldn't care because-" he places his hand on my chest, right above my heart.  
"This is what I really care about. You've got the sweetest and kindest personality and that's the true beauty. Your just lucky being beautiful on the inside and out" he says jokingly but I can hear the seriousness in his tone. 

"Okay" I whisper, leaning up and pecking his lips. I won't do this for me but I'll do this for Harry. If he wants me to get better then I will. 

"Okay?" He repeats, eyes lighting up with relief. I nod and move till I'm straddling his waist. I wrap my arms loosely around his neck as I lean forward and kiss him passionately. 

"Thank you baby" he whispers, pulling me back down for another kiss. 

"I love you Harry" I mumble against his lips. 

"And I love you beautiful" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how was your date last night?" My mum asks as I walk in to the living room. 

"It was beyond amazing mum. He was incredible and he was so sweet and we've gotten to know eachother so now mum and he admitted that he loves me and oh my god it was just perfect. We went to this treehouse which he had built with his father, so no one else but me has been there, and it makes me just so happy" I sigh excitedly. I come out of my amazing memories and glance at my mum who has an amused look on her face. 

"What?" I ask, blushing a bit under her intense gaze. 

"It's good to see you happy" she says pulling me in to her arms. 

"I am happy mum" I mumble in to her shoulder. She sits us down on the sofa, so were able to face each other. 

"So he loves you huh?" I nod my head softly and look down at my lap with a happy smile. 

"And you love him?" I look up to meet her gaze and nod again. 

"I love him so much mum, I know he's the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with" I say firmly, I know I want Harry to be my mate, whether my mum approved of it or not. 

"Darling don't get me wrong, I'm glad that your in love and all. But isn't it a bit too soon to be thinking about mating with him?"

"Mum what are you trying to say?" 

"All I'm trying to say is, don't rush in to any of this hun. I'm glad that your finally happy and in love but I just don't want you to get your heartbroken" I know she's only being protective but I can't help but feel the sudden urge of anger. How dare she say Harry will leave me broken hearted.

"Harry's not like that mum, he's different. He's not dad" I spit out. I know I'm over reacting, but how can I not. With that I storm out of the room huffing. 

Half an hour later I hear the front door open and close, followed by the car starting. She's obviously gone to do that 'family thing' she spoke to Harry about earlier. 

As I'm finally left on my own, I let the tears fall freely down my cheeks. I feel so guilty snapping at her like that. How could I be so rude to her, it was different when it was about my dad. This time she was just being protective over me and I overreacted. She didn't deserve that at all and now I feel horrible. 

Wallowing in my self pity I approach the bathroom slowly. I open up the cabinet door and pull out my old friend. I twirl it around in my fingers. Do I really want to do this? Three weeks down the drain. 

I pull my phone out of my pocket as it vibrates. Unlocking it I see a text from Harry. 

Love you princess :) xxx

Shoving the blade back in to the cupboard, I press call on Harry's contact. 

"Harry" I croak out. 

"Louis baby, what's the matter? What's wrong?" He rushes out, voice laced with panic. 

"H-a-r-r-y I-I-" 

"Hush princess, whatever it is it's okay. I'll be there in a few minutes" 

"Okay" I hiccup. At least now I'll have a distraction not to cut. 

Five minutes later, there's a loud knock on the door, followed by a frantic Harry calling out my name. Stumbling down the stairs, I open the front door. Before I know whats happening, Harry engulfs me in his arms, wrapping them securely around my waist. 

"Louis baby what's wrong?" He asks frantically. 

"I-" he kicks shut the front door and picks me up in to his arms bridal style, carrying me until he lays me down on my bed. He moves the stray pieces of hair from my eyes as he pecks my forehead. 

"What happened sweets" he asks frowning slightly, rubbing my cheek in affect to calm me down. 

"It's stupid. But I just feel so bad" I hiccup. He's going to think I'm a cry baby now, that's just great. 

"Louis please, your crying hysterically. There must be a reason for it so please just tell me" 

"Um when I came home, me and my mum were just talking about last night. And-" I choke out, breathe coming out in quick pants. 

"Breathe for me Lou. Calm down first okay, I'm here and I'm not going to leave you" well that's reassuring to know. Taking a deep breathe I continue. 

"She started saying that it's too early for us to love each other and stuff like that. Then she said that you were going to break my heart and I snapped at her saying that you weren't my dad. And now I just feel so guilty because she was only being protective over me and I was so rude to her and-" he cuts me off with pressing his lips to mine. 

"And you wanted to cut because you felt so guilty" he says hoarsely, eyes becoming glassy. 

"Did you?" He asks solemnly. I shake my head as he pulls down the sleeve of my sweater kissing the old and healing scars. 

"Good" he murmurs before moving up and kissing my lips. 

"I want to make you feel good. Want to make you forget everything that's happened" he hums out. 

Third Person POV: 

Harry looks at Louis for conformation to continue. Louis nods his head shakily and gasps quietly as he starts to nibble and suck on his neck, making Louis' eyes roll to the back of his head, from the pleasure he's feeling. 

"Gonna make you feel so good princess" he whispers hoarsely in to Louis ear voice deeper than usual. Louis whimpers as Harry rubs his hard on against Louis making them both gasp in pleasure. 

"Harry" he chokes out. Harry hums but continues to grind on Louis. Harrys hands work down to Louis' joggers pulling at the hem of them. 

"Can I?" Harry asks voice rough making Louis whimper and nod his head again as slick starts to pour out of his hole. He lifts Louis hips of the bed and pulls the joggers and boxers down the rest of the way. Louis spreads his legs as Harry sits between them laying on his stomach to get a better view at this boys perfect hole.

He moves his mouth towards his boy and tentatively licks the slick moaning at the heavenly taste that fills his senses. His eyes slip closed as he continues to suck around the rim before finally breaching the boys hole making Louis gasp out and arch his back as he writhes underneath Harry's tongue. 

"Harry, uh don't stop please don't stop" Louis moans out pushing his hips down towards Harry's face. Harry grips Louis hips hard enough to leave bruises. Harry slips a finger in besides his tongue causing Louis to cry out. Louis whimpers a high whine as Harry starts rubbing over his special bundle of nerves over and over again. Harry slips in a second finger, keeping constant pressure on Louis' sweet spot, while nibbling and sucking on the boys rim. The room is silent apart from Louis high whines and Harry's deep guttural groans, murmuring praises to Louis on how good he is, as he ruts down against the mattress. 

"Are you close baby" Harry asks pressing harder against Louis bundle of nerves. Louis nods his head shakily as his eyes squeeze shut. Louis all but screams out Harry's name as he comes, body convulsing around Harry's tongue. By the time Louis is aware of what's happening Harry is laying on his side rubbing a hand up and down his waist, with the duvet wrapped around them. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asks pecking Louis' lips passionately. Louis nods his head a little dazed. 

Louis POV: 

I snuggle in to Harry's neck as I hear him sigh in content. That was by far the best orgasm I have ever had. I'm thankful that he kept my sweater on, and I'm finding it rather hot that he came from getting me off. 

"I love you Lou, I hope you know that princess" he whispers kissing my temple leaving his lips linger against the spot longer than necessary. 

"I love you too H" I whisper kissing his neck. 

"I hope you feel better now baby" I feel rather than see his smirk against my hair. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing about 50 different shades of red right now. 

"Goodnight Harry" I murmur, ignoring his comment as I cuddle closer to him. 

"Goodnight beautiful" Harry says holding me tighter as we fall in to a blissful and sated sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the smut was bad but that's the first time I've ever written smut so hopefully it was okay! Hope you liked the new chapter :)X


	13. 1.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of eating disorders, but nothing too detailed. If easily triggered though please don't read! 
> 
> This chapter is more of a filler but I hope you like it anyways. Enjoy!:)

"How was your date Lou-Lou" Niall asks, swinging his hands back and forth with Liam's as we make our way to our lockers. 

"It was good thank you very much" I flush a little at the memories from saturday night. I move my gaze from the floor and see Liam whisper something into Niall's ear making him squirm, I gave them a funny look but decided to ignore it. 

"Oh shit Niall have you done the maths homework. I completely forgot" I smack my hand on my forehead dramatically. God damn Harry distracting me the whole weekend, not that I'm complaining though, he's a very nice distraction if I recall. 

"Yes I have, chill you can copy mine" he waves his hand in the air dismissively as we reach my locker. I unlock it as Liam kisses Niall's cheek and says goodbye. I shove my bag into my locker and gather my maths books. I can usually tolerate double maths but today I'm just not in the mood. Niall waits patiently as I lock my locker and make our way to our form room. 

We make it just in time before the bell rings, both of us sighing in relief. He hands me his homework and I start to copy it straight away, ignoring the curious look he throws at me. He waits until I've finished copying before starting to talk to me. 

"So um Louis how are you nowadays?" He asks nervously, I stare at him confused on why he would ask me something like that so shakily but then realisation dawned on me. Oh right. 

"I'm fine" I smile a small smile to reassure him that it's okay to talk about it. I definitely feel the most comfortable around Niall apart from Harry of course, so I should be able to talk about my feelings. 

"When was the last time you ya know" he asks pointing to his arm discreetly. 

"Three weeks ago" I murmur keeping my voice low, a smile broke it's way onto his face and I couldn't help but smile back. 

"I'm proud of you Lou" he says patting my arm gently before turning his attention to the teacher that just walked into the room beginning our lesson. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No Liam I'm telling you Spider-Man is the best superhero" I pout, playfully shoving him. 

"No no no Louis, you've got it all wrong batman is the best hands down" he says as Niall makes his way over to us, with a tray full of food. 

"Lou, I've got strict orders for you to eat food from Harry. He wants me to make sure you eat something since he's in one of those important alpha meetings again" I nod my head stiffly. I look down at my lap and see my pudgy stomach hanging over my jeans. 

"I know you don't eat much so I just got you a salad and a bottle of water. Is that okay?" He asks sitting down and handing over a plain chicken Caesar salad, followed by a water bottle. 

I smile falsely at him and nod my head. He seems to believe that I'm okay and sits down, striking up a conversation to Liam about what there going to do after school. 

I sit there in silence for the rest of lunch, munching slowly on the salad and taking large gulps of water to try and get rid of the full feeling. I want to cry right now but I promised Harry that I'm going to try and get better. I stand up pushing away the half eaten salad and claim that I'm going to the toilet. Liam frowns noticing I've only eaten half and nudges Niall with his shoulder. 

"Oh Lou I'll go with you." He says standing up, pecking Liam on the lips before picking up my salad and his tray. I stay silent as he puts the remaining food in the bin, knowing that I won't be able to do what I planned to do. 

We walk silently to the toilets both lost in our own thoughts. As we enter his phone rings, he checks the caller ID and frowns. 

"I'll just be outside if you need me okay?" He asks, I nod my head mutely and head into one of the cubicles. I wait until I hear the door click shut before slumping myself down on my knees in front of the toilet. I lift up the lid and bring my fingers to my mouth. Can I really do this to Harry? Can I really betray him? I grab ahold of my tummy and feel the flab everywhere. I know what I have to do and I'm sorry Harry but I have to do this, I need to do this, it has to be done. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking out of the toilets, I see Niall still on the phone. 

"Only half" he responds. "Yes I know I did try, but I can't force him too" he sighs exasperated. He looks up and frowns deeper as he looks at me.  
"I'll speak to you after okay? I gotta go" he pauses before he nods and murmurs a goodbye. 

"Who was that?" I ask curiously. 

"Only my mum. Are you feeling okay you look a bit pale?" He asks, eyes shining with concern. 

"I'm just tired I might go home" I mumble to him rubbing my eyes. I'm not really tired I just want to go home so I can have a run. 

"Okay, I'll take you home then c'mon." He grabs my wrist gently and walks to my locker. I enter in my code and grab my bag. Before walking out the school doors and making our way to his car. 

"Promise me if you feel ill you'll call me considering your mum isn't home" he says sternly. I nod my head and can't help the smile that graces it's way onto my lips. 

"Thanks Niall for the lift. I'll see you in school tomorrow" I say before getting out of his car and making my way to the front door. I wave at him as he pulls out of my driveway. 

Right it's one o'clock now, which means I've got six hours until my mum comes home. Deciding to go for my run now I make sure all the doors are locked apart from the back door and make my way out. 

Shifting into my wolf form I start to run. Loving the feel of the wind ruffling my fur as I run as fast as I can. 

By the time I reach the familiar lake I lay down panting heavily. I don't know how long I've been running for but I know it's late as the sky has become pitch black. Sighing heavily I lift myself up and head closer to the water staring at my reflection. 

My fur is such a simple caramel brown, I don't understand what Harry sees in me to be honest. But I'm glad he sees something because I love him and he loves me. A shiver racks my body and I know it's time to get home. I move away from my place by the lake and start to run back. 

I'm almost home when I feel someone watching me. My heartbeat speeds up at the thought and I start to run faster. I hear a twig snap causing me to fall over and hit my side on a rock. I scream out in pain and whimper as I hear another twig snap. I quickly get back up and sprint the rest of my way home, too scared to look back and ignoring the throbbing pain coming from my side. 

As I see the entrance to my garden I feel relief wash over me as I slip through the gate. Shifting back to my human form, I pick up my hoodie and joggers I left outside and put them on, wincing as I lift my shoulders up. 

I open the back door, frowning as I hear lots of noise coming from the living room. Daisy comes out of the living room and enters the kitchen. 

"LOUIS" she screams running over to me and hugging me tightly. I hear the commotion in the living stop, going eerily quiet before I hear multiple feet thudding down the hall. 

Harry, my mum and sisters, Niall, Zayn, Liam and Anne come running into the room, worried frowns etching all of their faces. 

"Um hi" I murmur embarrassed at all of the attention they were giving me.  
Lottie is the first to get over her shocked state and comes storming over to me punching me in the shoulder. And okay ow that hurt. 

"You idiot where the hell have you been" she says angrily pulling me into another side hug. 

"I went for a run why?" I ask slowly. Looking over at Harry who still appears to be in shock. He soon snaps out of it and stalks over to me, roughly pulling me into his chest. 

"You've been gone for about nine hours Lou, you couldn't have been running for that long" my mum says, I get up on my tip toes and look over Harry's shoulder watching the relief that washes over her. 

"Yeah and you said that you felt tired, so you went home at lunch" Niall says suspiciously. I feel Harry's arm tighten around me as he gets what Niall's hinting at. 

"Right well, how about we all go back into the living room while we let these two talk" My mum says and I am so grateful that she broke the tension in the room. I see Zayn look at me worriedly before following the others out of the room. 

Harry doesn't pull back for at least another two minutes, he just continues breathing in heavily against the bonding spot on my neck, making me go limp in his arms as he snuggles me closer to him. 

"Where were you" he breathes cupping my cheeks with his enormous hands. 

"I only went for a run" I frown reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck, tugging a stray piece of curl that's fallen from his bun. 

"Lou, you've been gone for ages. Your mum came home around half one and she thought you were still in school because Niall forgot to tell her you were going home. Then she started panicking when it was gone five o'clock because she hadn't heard a word from you, so she ringed me." He pauses and his frown deepens.  
"So I came here to try and calm her down as I couldn't on the phone. Then when I was leaving Niall told me you went home after lunch so we rushed over here. We were all panicking because we didn't know where you were" he murmurs sounding close to tears. "I thought you had been kidnapped or something so Zayn, Liam and Niall went out to look for you. After a two hour search they still couldn't find you. Where were you?" He sounds exasperated as he pulls me back and gives me a stern stare. 

"I went to the lake, where we went" I say shyly now blushing under his intense stare. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise with my answer.

"You what! Louis that place is over an hour and half away! What were you thinking?" 

I shrug my shoulders. "I wanted to go for a run and I dunno I just kept running until I saw the lake so I laid down for a while and just admired the scenery I guess" he wraps his arms around my waist tightly laying his head on top of mine. 

"Next time you go for a run, I want someone with you" he says sternly. I pull back and stare at him with an angry expression. 

"Harry I can go for a run on my own you know? I'm perfectly fine and capable to look after myself" I say putting a hand on my hip and popping it out. 

"I know you can love, but your an omega and it's dangerous out there. If you had gone on the opposite side of the lake you would have left my territory and I wouldn't be able to protect you. I can't have that Lou, I have to constantly know that your safe or else I become restless" he says possessively and I can't help but feel hot with his words. Deciding to not take this any further I lean up and peck him on the lips, tugging on his wrist gently, trying to lead him to my bedroom

"Oh no you don't mister. You only ate half a salad today and you've been for a run so you must be starving" he says picking me up and sitting me back down on the kitchen counters. He stands in-between my thighs as he kisses me. He pulls back a little and rubs his hands up and down my thighs comfortingly. 

"What would you like to eat princess" he asks. 

"I don't know surprise me" I murmur playing with my sleeves to create sweater paws. I hear him coo but I decide to ignore him. 

"Is soup alright" he asks getting pots and pans out of the cupboard. 

"Yeah" I murmur watching him curiously. Wait hold on a minute how does he know I only ate half a salad? 

"How did you know I've only eaten half a salad?" I ask frowning slightly. 

"Niall told me" he says, nervously scratching the back of his neck. 

"Right, so it was you who he was on the phone to at the end of lunch" now it makes sense why Niall gave me the salad. "Is Niall watching over me or something?" 

"Um yes but it's only to keep you safe" he stutters looking a little flustered. I feel my heart flutter at his words. I reach up and loop my arms around his neck and pull him down so our lips could meet in a passionate kiss. After a minute he pulls away and resumes to make fresh tomato soup. 

"Love could you lay the table for me" Harry asks while buttering two pieces of bread. I jump down from the counter and grab some cutlery and tissues. I lay them neatly on the table as Harry comes out of the kitchen with one normal sized bowl and a smaller bowl. 

He settles the smaller bowl down in front of me and gives me a sad, small smile. 

"I don't want to risk what happened last time to happen again" he answers kissing me on my forehead before sitting down and starting to eat his own bowl of soup. Not wanting to upset Harry even further I slowly dig into my soup. I don't want to admit this, but he's a really good cook. 

"Is it good?" Harry asks looking over at me with a big grin and dimples popping out. I feel the blush creep up onto my cheeks and nod my head slightly. 

For the rest of our meal we eat in a comfortable silence. Once Harry is done eating he stays seated and patiently waits until I'm done, making sure I eat the whole bowl of soup. We do the dishes giggling at each other as we make a mess of the bubbles. 

When were done cleaning the dishes Harry scoops me up in his arms and carries me over his shoulder making me squeal loudly. 

"Harry what are you doing" I gasp in surprise as the world turns upside down. He chuckles but doesn't respond, just squeezes his arm tighter around my thighs. My mum walk out of the living room making me blush as I give her an awkward wave, Harry being completely oblivious as he starts walking up the stairs. 

He sits me down on the bed and pulls me to his chest.  
"Harry I need to shower, I'm all sweaty" I murmur, pushing away from him lightly. 

"Can I come with you?" He asks cheekily giving me his signature grin. 

"No" I mumble blushing crimson as I stand up and make my way to the bathroom, ignoring his booming laugh. 

Sighing softly to myself, I quickly undress and turn on the shower. As the hot water cascades down my back I can't help but feel somewhat at peace. Harry has turned my glum life upside down, and seeing how they were all so worried about me, makes my heart flutter. Oh shit that reminds me of my fall. I look down to my left rib and gasp loudly, causing the bottle of shampoo to fall to the floor with a loud clank. 

Across my left side is a bruise the size of a tennis ball with a deep gash going through the middle of it. I wince in pain as I lightly touch the purple skin surrounding the cut. 

"Lou you alright in there" Harry calls through the door sounding worried. Should I tell him? Perhaps I should, I feel like I'm going to faint. I turn the shower off and pull on the clean clothes I brought with me. Drying my hair quickly with the towel, I unlock the bathroom door, to see Harry looking at me with concerned expression. 

"Love what's wrong? You look pale what's happened?" He asks now becoming frantic. 

"Promise not to freak out" I say barely above a whisper. He looks scared before nodding his head unsurely. Hesitantly I tug at the bottom of my jumper and pull it up so that my side is showing. I close my eyes as he gasps in horror. 

"Lou I need you to tell me what happened" he demands pulling me back into the bathroom, he picks me up and places me onto the counter by the sink. He opens the cupboard and pulls out the first aid kit I keep down there. He takes out the tcp and puts some onto cotton wool before gingerly wiping away the dried blood. I stay silent as he wraps a bandage around my middle. He puts everything away, before picking me up bridal style and carrying my limp body to my bed. We lay silent for a while before he repeats his question. 

"I fell when I was running that's all" I lie, I don't want him to know that I felt like I was being watched or he'll go ape shit. I keep my face tucked into his neck as he runs his fingers through my hair, gently scratching my scalp. 

He sighs heavily "I know there's more, your a crap lier love" he kisses my hair in reassurance, as I pout up at him as he moves me from his neck, so he can look at me properly. 

"Someone was watching me" I say barely audible, I feel his body go rigid underneath mine. 

"What" he whispers in horror, as the blood drains from his face, making him look deathly pale. 

"I don't know Harry but I'm tired right now and I'd like to go to sleep" I mumble placing my head back onto his chest. His arms wrap tighter around me as I cuddle further into him. He pecks my forehead then whispers an I love you in my ear. I smile a sleepy smile into his chest, before closing my eyes and letting sleep take over me. 

Not noticing Harry pick up his phone texting the other pack members alerting them, of his worst fear being confirmed.


	14. 1.3

"How are you?" Harry asks cuddling me closer, caressing my side with the bruise. 

"I'm fine" I mumble tucking myself further into his neck. The truth is I'm not fine. Harry and the boys have been acting all weird since I went for my run and I don't know why! It's frustrating me. There always looking over their shoulders, as if looking for someone and to be frank it's starting to piss me off not knowing. 

"Good" he sighs pecking my forehead before getting comfortable again. We lay there in silence for a while and I'm pretty sure Harry thinks I'm asleep but oh well. Harry's phone rings breaking me out of my thoughts. He sits up and scans my face before answering his phone. 

"Ed have you found him yet?" He asks shakily, he sounds nervous, what's happened? This is so infuriating. 

"Fuck! Okay I want you to go back out with Liam and Zayn. You can take more people just no more than five. I want Niall staying at home so he can look after Lou" Harry orders. Okay what? What have I got to do with all of this. Harry shifts behind me, before a hand lightly starts to scratch my hair, making me shift closer to him subconsciously. 

"Right, just keep me updated ed, I'll be home soon" he sighs before hanging up the phone. I pretend to stir and slowly blink my eyes open.

"Sorry love, didn't mean to wake you" he lays backdown properly like before and moves me so were face to face. 

"Hi" I giggle, blushing a little at the closeness. 

"Hi" he whispers back with a fond smile. 

"I love you" I sigh happily, causing him to grin with dimples. Deciding to annoy him, I poke one of his dimples, causing him to grab ahold of my wrist and playfully bite my finger making me gasp. 

"Harry, that hurt kiss it better" I exclaim pouting as he gives me a smirk. He brings my finger back to his mouth and kisses it repeatedly. 

"I'm sorry I hurt your precious finger princess" he says dramatically making me roll my eyes at his antics. I shove him off me about to get up before he pulls me back down and rolls on top of me, pinning me underneath him. I blush a bright red as I realise the position we are in. 

"Your so beautiful" he says staring at me with fondness shining through his eyes. I turn away from him slightly, causing him to release my wrists and caress my face. He leans down and kisses me softly, both of our eyes slipping shut.  
"And I love you too" he murmurs giving me a sweet eskimo kiss. He carefully roles us over again so that my head rests back on his chest. 

"What do you want to do now" I ask drawing an imaginary shape into Harry's hipbone. 

"How about we watch a movie?" He asks, while running his fingers gently through my hair. 

"As long as we watch the notebook" I say trying to give him my best puppy dog eyes, causing him to roll his eyes fondly. 

"Fine, but what is it about?" He asks shifting slightly towards the headboard. 

"Are you actually telling me you've never seen the notebook?" I ask slowly, lifting myself up from his chest. 

"Yup, I don't watch loads of sappy movies unlike someone" he says bopping my nose with his finger, causing me to scrunch my nose up. 

"Then that's definitely what we're watching" I claim standing up and swaying my hips as I walk over to the dvd stack. I bend down and put the notebook in the dvd player. I glance over my shoulder at Harry, to see him bitting his lip softly, eyes fixed on my bum. A blush creeps it's way onto my cheeks as he continues to stare. 

"Like what you see" I giggle, a smirk graces it's way onto his lips as he nods his head. I press play before walking back over to him and plopping myself down onto his lap. He wraps his arms loosely around my waist, while covering us with a fluffy blanket and leans back getting comfy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the movie I have tears flowing freely down my cheeks. As the credits role up the screen, I hear sniffles coming from behind me. I turn my head to look at Harry only to see a few stray tears making there way down his face. 

"That's so sad" he grumbles wiping his cheeks. I nod and dry my cheeks using his shirt. 

"It's cute though, them holding hands when they die" I mumble sighing softly, playing with his fingers. He makes a sound of agreement then kisses my head. His phone beeps causing me to stop playing with his fingers and let his hand go. I stare at him curiously as he sends a harsh glare at his phone before typing angrily. I've only seen Harry like this once before and that was when Aiden was beating the crap out of me, so what ever is happening must be bad. 

"Love I've got to go" he says standing up abruptly and pecking my forehead before typing out yet another message. "Niall will be over shortly, don't go out anywhere" he says sternly but his eyes soften as he looks at me. 

"Okay" I whisper as he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me hard. 

"I'll see you soon love " he says while walking towards the door, stumbling as he tries to get his shoes on. "I love you" he says stopping as he reaches the top of the stairs. 

"I love you too" I say following him down the stairs to the front door. He kisses me once more before finally leaving. What was that all about. He seemed so distant. Whatever it's got nothing to do with me, it's probably pack matters he has to deal with. Picking up my phone I see I have one new message from Harry and a missed call from my mum followed by a text. 

From Mummy 12:39pm 

Hey Lou, could you please pick up some milk before the girls get home. I'm stuck in work xx

Great that means I have to go out and for whatever reason Harry isn't going to be happy about that. I reply to my mum quickly before opening up Harry's. 

From Hazzabear 13:02pm

Make sure you stay inside your house until Niall gets there and don't let anyone in X 

Why is he acting like a control freak all of a sudden? 

To Hazzabear 

I have to get milk for my mum, I'm not going anywhere else so I'll be home straight away xx

I ignore my phone as it starts to vibrate furiously. Unless he tells me what's happened that's so important for me not to go outside on my own, then I'm not going to listen to him tell me what to do. I know I'm an omega but I can be stubborn when I want to be. Pulling on my shoes I grab my wallet and keys and start the quick walk to the shops. He's panicking over nothing it's only a street away and it's a 5 minute walk at the max.  
As I'm making my way towards the till I bump into a broad chest, making me know immediately that whoever I just bumped into is an alpha. Hands make there way onto my shoulder as the person steadies me. 

"I'm sorry" I breathe out frightened as I look up at the guys face. He has a smile on his face but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. 

"It's alright love. My names Jason" he says making me cringe and cower away from him slightly. Maybe I should have listened to Harry and stayed home, I could have avoided this encounter. 

"Louis" I mumble standing up properly and moving away to just pay for the stupid milk and get away from this man. 

"Well Louis it was extremely nice to meet you and I apologise for bumping into you" he says politely but I see the way an unknown emotion fills his eyes and I know it's nothing pleasant. 

"Likewise" I murmur quite sarcastically as I leave Jason and pay for the milk. I speed walk my way out of the shop avoiding all possible contact. As soon as I'm out of the shop I break out into a sprint and run the way home. I'm breathing heavily as I make my way up the driveway spotting Niall sitting by the door on the phone. 

"It's okay he's here now. Alright bye" he says hanging up the phone and raises an eyebrow as he takes in my appearance. 

"Don't" I say pulling the keys out of my pocket I unlock the door and let him in. I put the milk in the fridge before joining Niall in the living room. 

"So care to explain what just happened?" Niall asks and I know I'm not getting out of this. 

"I decided to run home from the shop, so I could get home quicker" I say but it comes out as more of a question. I don't really want to tell him about that Jason kid because I know he'll just tell Harry who'll blow everything out of proportion. 

"Right okay" he says suspiciously. Suddenly he sniffs the air causing his eyes to go wide. He abruptly stands and makes his way over to me and starts sniffing my clothes. 

"Niall wha-" before I can finish asking him what he's doing he cuts me off. 

"You smell different, of someone else" he says pulling back with wide and now frightened eyes. 

"Louis tell me truthfully now, why did you run home?" He asks.  
"You either tell me or I'll tell Harry" he says eyes becoming hard. He wouldn't dare, why does no one ever believe me. I stay silent for a few minutes before sighing heavily, keeping my gaze on the floor I decide to tell him. 

"I bumped into an alpha by accident" I mumble not looking up. 

"And?" God damn it. Am I really that easy to read. 

"He made me feel uncomfortable that's all" I say finally looking up to see him looking worriedly at me. 

"Did you get his name" he asks shakily. 

"Yeah, it was Jason" I say watching the blood drain from his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He knows, H he fucking knows" Niall spits angrily into the phone while pulling out of the driveway. 

"He's fine, he's with me. We're on our way now" he says angrily before hanging up. 

"Niall what's going on" I demand beginning to panic. He looks over at me and finally notices the death grip I have on the chair. 

"Everything's fine Lou, just wait till we get to the pack house, Harry will explain it all" he says sternly, making me know that the conversation is over. He carelessly parks the car and practically hops out. He comes over to my side pulling me out the car, while constantly muttering swear words under his breath as we head to the front door. 

Before either of us have the chance to knock on the door, it's pulled open by a worried looking Perrie. 

"Perrie" I squeal finally happy to be around another omega. She wraps her thin arms around me and pulls me close. 

"Louis" she breathes out softly, voice slightly shaking. When we pull back from our hug, I frown as I notice the dry tear tracks on her face. But before I can ask what's wrong Zayn comes hurdling towards us. 

"Perrie can you go into the living room and try to calm down his sisters. Their mum will be here shortly" he says pecking her cheek before lightly grabbing my arm and tugging me to the upstairs offices. As we walk up the stairs we remain silent as he continues to brood. As we walk closer to the offices I hear Harry shouting causing me to curl in on myself. Zayn looks at me and his gaze becomes soft as he takes in my scared expression. 

"It's okay Lou" he pats my back comfortingly before opening the door. Sitting down at the table is a frustrated looking Liam, Ed and Niall, followed by another four boys who I've never seen before. As Zayn makes his way back into his seat next to Liam, I stand awkwardly at the door, watching Harry pace back and forth with a fierce expression. 

Finally his eyes snap up to me, he scans my body before growling loudly. He charges towards me and holds me tightly against his chest. He scoops down and picks me up bridal style, stalking out of the room he carries me down to his bedroom. He gently lays me down on the bed and cups my face. 

"Are you okay?" He breathes, eyes wide. I nod my head dumbly as I continue to stare into his frightened green eyes. 

"Why didn't you answer your damn phone Louis" he says angrily causing his hands to grip my waist tightly. 

"I'm sorry" I whimper, I don't like this he's never been directly angry at me before. He closes his eyes as if in pain and groans loudly before resting his body completely on top of mine. 

"No I'm sorry love" he sighs kissing my neck. " It's just, I could have prevented this whole thing from happening. I could have protected you from meeting Jason and now your in danger" he breathes out harshly against my neck as my body stiffens. Danger what type of danger? 

"H what are you on about?" He's scaring me now, why am I in danger? He rolls away from me and lays on his back staring at the ceiling. He close his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, before moving his hands folding them across his stomach. 

"Jason's pack is a rival of mine. He's always had it in for me, but could never find my weakness. I've never had one until now" he shifts so were face to face and rubs his thumb gently over my cheekbone. He smiles slightly as he smooths out my frown. I'm still confused, I don't understand what this has to do with me. 

"You don't get it do you?" I shake my head and he sighs closing his eyes before opening them again, this time shining with love. "Your my weakness love. If anything happened to you then" he trails of, a dark expression making it's way on to his face. My heart flutters in my chest and I can't help but feel more in love with him. It all kind of makes sense now. People constantly guarding me, why he didn't want me going on my own to the shops. Maybe I should start to listen to him. 

"What will happen to me?" I whisper grabbing his hand and intwining our fingers. 

"Nothing baby, I'm going to protect you nothing's going to happen" he says firmly grip tightening. I nod my head before moving closer and cuddling into him. He wraps his arms around my waist and rest his cheek on top of my head. Why do all the bad things have to happen to me? I know he'll protect me but who will protect him? It's him they want to hurt not me! Oh my god now it all makes sense. How did I not get this before. 

"It was Jason who was following me when I went for a run wasn't it" I say, starting to panic. Harry hears my laboured breathes and presses me closer to his chest so I can hear the steady beat of his heart. 

"It's okay Lou calm down baby. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Deep breathes love c'mon calm down for me it's alright" I breathe in harshly as tears cascade there way down my cheeks. "There we go baby, just like that. Shh love it okay I've got you" he says as a loud sob rips it's way out of my throat. 

"Why do all the bad things happen to me" I say hoarsely, rubbing my eyes furiously to try and stop the tears. 

"I don't know love. Just please believe me I'm not going to let Jason get near you" and from the tone in his voice I know that he means it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know if you'd prefer longer chapters with slower updates or shorter chapters with quicker updates. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	15. 1.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated for over a month, I wrote this chapter but didn't like it so I rewrote it. Anyways hope you guys like the new chapter. Enjoy! :) X

"So I guess this is our new home now." My mum says, sighing heavily as she sits down on the sofa next to me, pulling me into her chest as I nod my head and stay quiet.

"I'm sorry." I whisper tears gathering in my eyes as she tightens her hold on me. 

"Why are you sorry bub? You've done nothing wrong." 

"For making us move, for putting you and the girls in danger." I say shakily moving from her embrace so I could see her properly. 

"Oh Hun, none of that is your fault darling you should know that. It's not your fault that they're after you." Her eyebrows knit together as she sees a stray tear fall. "Lou it's not your fault okay, and I can assure you Harry will back me up on this." 

"But it is my fault." I sniffle causing my mums frown to deepen. "Not only have I put our lives in danger, but I've also put people in Harry's pack in danger as well." I sob loudly causing her to pull me back against her chest, running a hand gently through my hair in attempts to calm me down. 

"Hush now you know that's a lie, no ones lives are in danger apart from yours bub okay? That's why we have to keep you safe." I pull back a bit so I can see her face, causing her to smile reassuringly at me and thumb the tears away. "Now cheer up love, how about we get all the girls in here and watch a disney movie, you can choose." She says softly, pecking my forehead as she stands and makes her way downstairs calling for the girls. 

"Hey Lou." Gemma says happily, plonking herself down next to him. 

"Hey Gem." I give her a small smile as she grins back at me. 

"So what's the goss with you then? I haven't spoken to you properly since, when I was cleaning you up" She says frowning as she gives me a look of concern. "Harry mentioned that you were going to tell your mum, have you?" She asks cautiously. 

"Um no I forgot." I feel my cheeks heat up under her gaze. "It's just been hectic recently with well, you know with what's been going on." I whisper keeping my gaze on my lap. 

"Hey it's okay, don't worry maybe when things calm down a bit then you should tell her. She was worried sick last night when Harry explained to her what's happening with the rival pack, think it's best if you wait for things to calm down first. Besides I know Harry and the boys have been helping you and that your making progress." 

Unfortunately it's true, they've all coaxed me into eating a small salad at lunchtime and always making sure I eat half of whatever were having for tea. And I know I've gained some weight as my ribs aren't as prominent as they were before, but I mustn't dwell Harry's always there to reassure me. 

"When did you talk to my mum?" I ask curiously. 

"Last night when you fell asleep, it was early so Harry came downstairs and rang your mum and explained what happened." She looks away as we hear commotion coming from the stairs. She pats my knee comfortingly before standing up and walking towards the kitchen. The girls coming running in giggling with one another. Well at least they've settled in with the other girls. 

We all cuddle up on the sofa, while my mum puts on my chosen movie, beauty and the beast, causing the girls to squeal happily. I can see out of the corner of my eye the glances both Anne, mum and Gemma are sending me and the girls and I flush a little every time. I'm still not use to all the attention everyone's been giving me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello love, you okay?" Harry whispers softly brushing stray pieces of hair away from my eyes. I blink my eyes open scanning my surroundings to see I'm still in the living room, but me and Harry are the only ones in here, laying horizontally down on the sofa with my head resting on his chest. I nod my and smile shyly up at him, he chuckles and kisses me softly on the lips before running his fingers gently through my hair. 

"What time is it?" I ask rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Harry looks down at me with such fondness causing me to blush under his intense gaze. 

"Just gone six love, didn't have the heart to wake you up earlier." He murmurs keeping his voice gentle. I kiss him on the neck before snuggling myself back up to him. 

"Where is everyone?" 

"All the girls are out shopping, and the boys are all somewhere around the house doing god knows what." He chuckles. He gently untucks me from his chin and caresses my face, thumb rubbing over my cheekbone softly. 

"I love you so much. Your so beautiful and you've gone through so much that you didn't deserve and I'm so thankful that your still here with me today." He says, tears pooling in his eyes, causing me to frown and wrap my arm around his neck, tugging him down so that our foreheads rest against each others. 

"I love you too. Please don't cry I'm not worth the tears." I whisper, pecking him on the lips as a single tear falls. 

"Your so worth it though Lou, and it kills me to know that you don't see yourself worthy of anything. I love you so much and I don't know what I'd do without you." His grip on me tightens possessively as he squeezes his eyes shut. 

"H, shh I'm not going anywhere, what's brought this all on?" I say softly, twirling my finger on a loose curl. 

"Everything, your dad, Aiden and his pathetic pack, and now bloody Jason!" He says exasperatedly. "Why can't they just leave you alone, leave us alone. I can't loose you Lou, I just can't." He's looking anywhere but me and I feel my heart clench at his words. 

"I can't loose you either Harry. I've put your life in danger as well you know." I mumble, moving my gaze to my top as I pick a loose thread. 

"But it's not me I'm worried about." He says softly, pecking me on the forehead lingering there more than necessary. 

"I love you." I whisper my emotions getting the better of me. 

"I love you too. Now come on up we get, I need to eat which means you need to eat as well." He pats my bum before shifting me off him and standing up. He stretches causing his top to rise up with the action, I bite my lip as I catch a glimpse of his happy trail. He looks down at me and smirks as he notices my intense gaze. 

"Maybe later." He says cheekily, swooping down to plant a kiss on my head before walking out the room, leaving me to blush hotly on my own. 

"What are you making?" I ask softly as I walk into the kitchen, seeing him lay out different vegetables on the countertop. 

"Something light so don't worry love, stir fry okay?" I don't reply just nod my head. Stir fry isn't too bad it's mostly vegetables, I can deal with that. 

"Would you like to cut the peppers for me love." Harry asks walking to the sink with them, washing them off quickly before placing them down in front of me. "You know how to cut them right?" I scoff loudly, rolling my eyes at him. 

"I know I'm bad at the actual cooking part but I am perfectly capable of cutting a vegetable." I sass causing him to bark out a laugh, he holds his hands up in surrender before shaking his head and turns back to cutting the chicken in to squares. 

Half an hour after we are sat at the dining room table, me sitting on Harry's lap, giggling happily as we try to feed each other. I manage to eat three quarters of my bowl and I can't help but feel proud as Harry gives me a big grin. 

"I'm so proud of you baby." He mutters, kissing me softly on the lips as his thumb rubs soothingly across my hipbone. I don't reply just kiss him back harder. 

"I wash, you dry." I say giggling as Harry playfully smacks my bum. In no time at all, the dishes are washed dried and put away. However by the time were finished its half nine and I'm tired and we all have school in the morning. I try to stifle a yawn, but Harry sees straight through my facade and leads us to our bedroom. We brush our teeth together and make our way into bed. I pull my joggers off leaving me in a pair of white boxers and a long knit jumper I have recently nicked from Harry's wardrobe. I look over and see Harry in nothing but tight black boxers, blushing as I notice the massive bulge in the front. I turn away from his questioning gaze and climb into bed with him, he opens his arms and I slot right back in to the place I feel most safe. 

"Goodnight love, love you." Harry mutters arms, instinctively tightening. 

"Night H, love you too." Is the last thing I remember before falling into a peaceful sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Niall will you shut up about that it wasn't that funny." Zayn whines, shaking his head grumpily. 

"It was Lou, you should have seen it, he fell like a sack of potatoes." Niall cackled causing the people by us to look at us weirdly. 

"Shut up." Zayn grumbles unhappily, sitting himself down at our normal seats in the back, me and Niall following suit. 

"Oi, Niall take my stuff with you to lunch, I'm gunna ask if I can go to the toilet." Niall groans loudly but nods his head nonetheless. 

"Bloody leaving me to deal with him and ten more minutes of Mr Hardy." He grumbles pointing towards the raven haired lad, making me giggle. 

"Lou, are you sure it's a good idea to go on your own." Zayn pipes up suddenly, a frown fitting its way onto his face. 

"I'll be fine. We've got like 8 minutes left anyway, I'll see you in the dinner hall." I say, standing up and walking towards the front of the class. Niall sends me a thumbs up, while Zayn sends me a nervous look as I leave the classroom. 

I know there's this pack out to get me but seriously I doubt they'd do anything while I'm in school, damn Harry making everyone so overprotective over me.   
I make my way into the toilets and do my business before walking out and wash my hands. I think of nothing as I hear the door open, thinking it's just another student. I gasp loudly as I recognise a familiar figure standing behind me wearing a schools janitor outfit, smirking in the mirror as he takes in my frightened eyes. 

"Hello Lewis, long time no see." My dad chuckles bitterly causing me to cower away from him more. 

"What do you want?" I whisper barely audible, as he takes a step close to me. 

"You'll see eventually." He chuckles darkly, an evil glimmer shinning through his familiar blue eyes. Next thing I know he swings his fist round and punches me hard in the stomach, causing me to hunch over in pain as he grins evilly. 

"You tell anyone about this encounter and I'll hurt everyone you've ever loved, Harry, your mates, your sisters." His grin widening as he hears my sharp intake of breathe. 

"Oh and this is only the beginning." He warns darkly before patting me roughly on the head, leaving the toilets just as the bell goes. I whimper in pain as I stand up, I wipe away the few tears that have fallen and look at my appearance in the mirror. My face has gone a deathly shade of pale, I trying pinching my cheeks to gain back some colour, but to no avail I stay the same colour. Sighing heavily to myself I make sure all traces of me crying are gone before I leave the toilets to join Harry and the rest of the boys in the lunchroom. 

Harry frowns as he looks me over when I sit down next to him, I say nothing and remain quiet, folding my arms on the table and rest my head against them, curling in on myself. 

"Love what's wrong?" Harry murmurs quietly into my ear so no one else can hear him. He wraps his arm loosely around my waist pulling me to sit on top of his lap. I shake my head and stay quiet, tucking myself into his neck, and fisting my hands into his shirt, keeping him close. Completely missing everyone's concerned and worried glances. 

"Alright, are you hungry?" He asks, pulling me back only by a tiny bit so that I'm still close but he's able to look at my face properly. 

"No." I whisper glumly, his emotions are mixture of frightened and worried and it's pains me to know I'm causing him to feel this way, but I just can't, all of what little appetite I had is completely gone now. 

"Are you sure?" He asks shakily, keeping his voice low as he pecks me on the cheek. 

"Yes." I mutter quietly, moving my gaze from Harry to see Niall looking at me with frightful eyes. Harry nods his head and tucks me back into his neck, starting up a conversation with Zayn about another pack meeting that's coming up soon. 

Everyone looks so happy and they don't even realise the serious danger they are all in just because of me. I know that my dad will be true to his word, and I know that he'll hurt the ones I love, even if I don't tell anyone about our encounter. I know my dad will hurt Harry to get back at me for being such a pathetic, worthless son. I'm sure Harry's the one, my mate, my alpha. But I know if I stay he'll only get hurt, and I just can't do that, I just can't let him get hurt because of me. I've got to protect the ones I love, even if it means leaving. 


	16. 1.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter! :) X

"Why are you so quiet today?" Harry whispers quietly in my ear, holding me tighter against his chest. 

"Nothing I'm fine." I mumble, looking around the dark room to make sure none of the other boys are listening. 

"I know your lying to me love." Harry says gently, rubbing his thumb back and forth on my hip soothingly. I sigh heavily but don't reply to him. 

It's been a week since what I planned to do, and so far I have no idea how I'm going to leave them. Harry practically hasn't left my side and if he does one of the other boys is always with me. It's as if they know something is up and this frightens me because that means they'll still be in danger. 

"I'm going to go to bed H." I say standing up once the movie has finished. 

"I'll be up in a bit okay?" His eyebrows furrow as I give him a small peck on the cheek. I murmur an okay before saying goodnight to the other boys as I leave the room. 

I hear the boys talking and I know it's about me. Feeling guilty I walk to the bathroom and clean my teeth. I pull on one of Harry's sweater as I get into bed. As I pull the duvet over me I finally let the first couple of tears fall. This is all my fault, I've wasted too much time already, I know my father is planning his stupid attack on Harry. 

Before I realise it, I'm full on sobbing into the pillow. If Harry gets hurt I'm never going to forgive myself, I'm so scared, I'm scared of Harry getting hurt, the boys getting hurt, my family getting hurt, I can't do this anymore I need to leave. 

I don't know how long it's been when Harry comes into the room, I hear him sigh heavily as he pulls the blanket up and slides in behind me. 

"I know your awake love." Harry whispers, wrapping his arm around my waist, gently pulling me until I'm resting against his chest. "What's wrong Lou? I don't like seeing you sad, what's happened? You know you can trust me love." He says sadly turning me over so that were face to face. His frown deepens and I know he can see that I've been crying. "Please tell me." He whispers brokenly, causing me to start crying again. "Oh Lou." He mutters sadly wiping the tears away. 

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry I wish I could but I just can't." I sob loudly, body shaking as Harry tries to comfort me. 

"What? Why can't you tell me?" He asks worriedly. 

"I just can't, I'm so sorry Harry." I cry fisting his shirt tightly. 

"Sh baby sh, calm down for me love. There we go deep breaths in and out princess." Harry says running a hand up and down my back gently, as I try to control my breathing. 

After another five minutes I finally get my breathing under control again. I lift myself up of his chest and try to shuffle away from him. 

"I'm sorry." I murmur croakily, rubbing at the remaining tears on my face. 

"Hey, you've got nothing to apologise for love, you've done nothing wrong." He says firmly, winding his arms around my waist again before placing me back in between his legs. "I don't know what's happened to make you cry so hysterically, but I want to let you know that I love you with all my heart princess and that I'm never ever going to let something bad happen to you." He states planting a kiss on top of my head as I curl into him more. 

"I love you too." I respond, placing a small kiss on his chest. He won't love me after this I just know it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Harry, Zayn and Liam all have to go to a meeting today so it's just me and you bud." Niall claims smiling widely at me, swinging an arm around my shoulders as I walk into the kitchen. 

"Oh, why didn't Harry tell me." I frown trying not to look hurt. 

"It came up this morning, it was unexpected no one knew about it. He left earlier but ya know Harry being Harry didn't have the heart to wake you up." He grins smugly as I blush furiously. 

"Do you know when he will be back then?" I ask, completely ignoring his comment. 

"I dunno" He frowns "It might take them all day I honestly don't know, sorry Lou." 

"It's fine, don't worry." I give him a small reassuring smile and ruffle his hair causing him to grin widely again. 

"On a lighter note, Harry wants me to make sure you eat a proper breakfast, so what you fancying?" He asks opening and closing cupboards before pulling out a pan. 

"Um can I just have some scrambled eggs." I ask unsurely. 

"Do you want toast with that?" He asks getting the eggs out of the fridge. I shake my head causing him to sigh. "You sure Lou?" He questions looking at me with a slight frown. 

"I'm sure I'm just not hungry right now, I'll eat more for lunch." I say watching him nod his head before going back to make my scrambled eggs. 

We eat our breakfast in silence and I know Niall's worried by the frown evident on his forehead. We stay silent as we pick up our school bags and head to Niall's car, even the drive is silent and it's starting to make me nervous, he's never this silent. He parks the car and cuts the engine off before turning in his seat to look at me, great he looks worried and scared now. 

"You are okay right? Like your happier now yeah?" He asks biting his lips anxiously as I stare at him in shock, okay that's not what I expected. 

"I'm fine." I say slowly confused as to why he's bringing that up. 

"I'm sorry it's just ugh" he cuts himself off and rubs his hands over his face. "It's just I'm worried about you, we all are. You've just been acting off recently and were scared your going to start cutting again." He breathes, sounding close to tears. 

I feel my heart drop and tears spring to my eyes. So they have noticed then, that explains why I always have company with at least one of them.  
"No Ni I'm fine, I'm a lot better now then what I was before, I've got you guys now remember." I smile weakly at him, he smiles back but it doesn't quite reach his eyes and I know he's still worried. He reaches across the console and gives me a hug, my eyes burn as I try to keep the tears in. It's too overwhelming, I have to leave four of the bests guys I've ever met, one in which I love with all my heart and I have to leave it all. Whenever things finally start getting better something always happens to ruin any chance of happiness. 

"Well I don't have first period with you, but I promised Harry I'd walk you to your lessons so let's go." He beams at me and I know our conversation from earlier is forgotten. "I'll come here and meet you so we can walk to second." He smiles before walking the opposite way we came. I shake my head before sluggishly walking over to my seat. I hate this class, none of the boys are in it but Aiden is. 

I scowl when he walks past me to his seat, bumping my shoulder harshly on the way. 

"Where's your boyfriend today then." He sneers sitting in the seat behind me. I decide to ignore him and start copying down the notes from the board. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you bitch." He kicks my chair, causing me to whimper. 

"Leave me alone." I say brokenly causing him and his mate to snigger. 

"So the bitch speaks." He chuckles darkly. "You do realise Harry doesn't actually love you right? He's probably only using you for sex. I mean you are an omega that is all your worthy for, a sex toy for us alphas." He sneers. I squeeze my eyes shut in attempts to block him out. 

No it's not true Harry does love me, if he wanted to use me as a sex toy we would have done it by now. 

"Oh wait no let me guess you're too afraid to put out for your alpha, your such a disgrace to your family name. You're a worthless piece of shit, your pathetic at everything, no wonder Harry left you alone here today, probably had enough of dealing with a whiny failure of an omega." He spits before reaching over and punching me hard on my back, knocking the breathe out of me. 

I struggle to breathe as the pair laugh maniacally behind me. I open my eyes and let the first few tears fall. What if he's right. What if the real reason why Harry left this morning was because he wanted to get away from me. As the tears start to stream down my cheeks I silently pack up my things, shoving them in my bag before running out the classroom. 

I hear loud laughter and a shout of "TOMLINSON." But I ignore it and continue to run to my locker I shove my back in, before making a beeline towards the schools entrance. As soon as I push open the doors I shift into my wolf form before I start running, vision blurry by my never ending tears. 

Realisation hits me causing me to stop running. This is my chance to leave. Even if Harry doesn't love me, I'm doing this to protect the ones I do love. I look around and take in my surroundings, I soon realise I'm by Harry's treehouse, sighing in relief I walk up the stairs slowly. This wasn't how I planned to leave I haven't got anything, no money, no clothes nothing. As I finally reach the door of the treehouse I push it open, gasping as I see Jason standing in the middle of the small room evil grin etched on his face. 

"Hello Lewis." He spits, before everything turns black. 

 

~

 

"LOUIS BABY WAKE UP PLEASE WAKE UP." I hear someone shout, jostling me out of my sleep. I sit up gasping for air as Harry comes into view looking scared and worried. He reaches his hand over towards my face causing me to whimper and cower away from him in reflex. I hear his gasp but I decide against looking at his face. "Lou baby it's just a nightmare." He whispers cautiously wrapping his arms around my middle before pulling me to settle on his chest. It was just a dream, it's just a dream, I keeping repeating to myself like a mantra. Harry's here he's still here, he does love me, Harry does love me it was just a dream. I sob into Harry's neck as he runs his hand up and down my back soothingly. It takes a while for my sobs to calm down into small hiccups. "Your okay love I've got you." He keeps whispering in my ear, soon enough making me go lax in his arms. "What happened love?" He whispers pecking my forehead as he feels me tense. 

"It was nothing." I lie, curling in on myself more. 

"Louis I know your lying so tell me." He grumps and I can feel him pout into my hair causing me to give a small watery smile at his cuteness. 

"It was just a dream about Aiden and Jason." I mutter quietly feeling his arms go tense at the mentions of their names. 

"Don't worry love I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He says sternly. 

"I know." I whisper back. 

"I love you Lou, get some sleep love." He murmurs sleepily, kissing the top of my head. 

"I love you too H, goodnight." I mutter quietly. I wait until his breathing evens out before slowly placing his arm off my waist. I sit up and stare down at my love, watching a small frown make it's way on his godlike face. I know he's going to hate me for leaving but I have to do what's right. I stand up and place a kiss on his forehead, watching the way his lips flutter at my movement. I pick up some black skinny jeans and Harry's maroon sweater before sliding them on with my black converse. 

I grab a piece of paper and a pen before sitting down on the small desk chair. 

Harry, 

Please don't come after me, it's for your own safety. 

I love you Harry, never forget that.  
Love from your Lou. X


	17. 1.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a short chapter but the next chapter is where drama happens so I wanted to post this. Enjoy! :) X

I shiver violently as I curl in to a smaller ball, trying to protect myself from the harsh wind that's whirling around me. What have I done? Harry's going to be so devastated to wake up on his own, just to find a stupid letter which explains nothing of my sudden disappearance. 

'I'll hurt everyone you've ever loved' 

'This is only the beginning' 

I sob loudly as I recall my fathers harsh words. Why can't he leave me alone. I just want to be happy, but it's as if I'm not allowed to. I want to go back home, to Harry, to my family and friends. They're all going to hate me though, if I ever do return home. 

My vision starts to blur as I see a two large figures come towards me. 

"Found him." I hear one of them snigger, before I pass out. 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Harry's POV:

"Louis love." I call out, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion as I hear no water running from the bathroom. 

"Lou." I call out louder, standing up I pick a pair of joggers and a shirt from the floor before putting them on. "Princess where are you?" I ask opening the bathroom door just to find it empty. 

Okay Harry calm down, everything is fine he's probably downstairs.  
I make my way downstairs towards the living room to only find that empty as well.

"Louis." I shout loudly, causing my mum and Louis' mum to walk out the kitchen, cups of tea in their hands as they stare at me with confusion written all over their face. 

"Harry what's wrong?" My mum asks, coming towards me as I start to pace around the living room.

"Louis isn't in the kitchen is he?" I ask nervously. 

"No love, I haven't seen him since last night." My mum answers softly, both of them staring at me with concern. I run my fingers through my hair in frustration. 

"God damn it. Where's Niall?" 

"Probably still in bed, Harry what's going on ?" She questions frowning. 

"Louis is missing." I say leaving the room without another word, as I hear both mums gasp. I stomp down the stairs and head towards Niall's room. I push open the door, causing it to crash against the wall loudly. 

"Harry wh-" Niall mumbles sleepily before I cut him off. 

"Have you seen Louis." I demand, feeling my heart drop as he shakes his head unsurely. "FUCK!" I shout punching the closest thing to me, which just so happens to be the wall. 

"Harry mate what's wrong?" Liam questions, pulling a shirt on and throwing one to Niall. 

"Louis is missing." I cry out, tears gathering in my eyes. 

"H are you sure? He could have just gone out for a run? You know how he is." Niall says softly yet cautiously. 

"Can you smell his scent anywhere" I shout causing the pair to flinch "even if he has gone for a run, his scent should still be lingering." I breathe heavily as I watch their faces turn pale. 

"Fuck okay H, calm down. We'll gather a group of people and go out and search for him, just stay calm okay?" Liam says sternly walking up to me and placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I nod my head but don't say a word trying to control my breathing. How could I fucking let this happen, how did I not realise he was taken. "Go and get some shoes on and we'll meet you in the living room." Without another word I storm my way back to my bedroom and pull on a beat up pair of converse, before something white catches in the corner of my eye. Curiously I make my way towards the folded note on the dresser, only to realise it's Louis' handwriting. 

I pick it up with shaky hands as I unfold the note slowly. My breathe catches in my throat as I read over the note. 

Harry, 

Please don't come after me, it's for your own safety. 

I love you Harry, never forget that. Love from your Lou. X 

An animalistic growl rips out of my throat as I realise Louis has put himself in danger. I breathe heavily, walking back down the stairs, knuckles turning white with the tight grip I have on the piece of paper.

I thrust it in Liam's face and watch his face turn a pale colour, fury burning through his eyes. 

"We'll do whatever it takes, even if it means bloodshed." I spit out.


	18. 1.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, there is violence, blood and stabbing mentioned in this chapter, if easily triggered please do not read! 
> 
> Hope you guys like the new chapter, I'll update chapter 19 soon. 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy! :)

"We're doing everything we can H, please calm down." Zayn sighs irritably, rubbing his forehead at the headache he's getting. 

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY CALM WHEN MY MATE IS OUT THERE IN DANGER." I roar, causing the majority of the people in the room to cower away from me, apart from Liam who's staring at me with wide eyes. "What?" I ask giving him a hard glare. 

"Mate?" He says softly, making Niall and Zayn look my way as I look to the floor realising what I just said, I shrug my shoulders as a response.  
"Harry." He says more sternly, walking towards me. 

"He's my mate okay, I know he is. I love him and he loves me." I say hoarsely, watching the remaining people in the room leave. 

"Does he know how you feel?" He asks, resting a hand on my shoulder and giving me a reassuring squeeze. 

"No. I wanted to wait until he was better with his anorexia and self harm." I whisper, tears springing to my eyes. "Why did he run away for god sake. Why didn't he come to me?" I ask angrily, knuckles turning white at how tight I'm gripping the table. 

"Wait guys stop for a minute, Louis always comes to one of us when something has upset him right?" Niall's asks, looking at us before continuing. "And his note said not to come after him for our own safety right?" I nod my head, unsure of what he's saying. "Guys isn't it obvious, someone has threatened Louis that if he doesn't leave they'll hurt us." Niall exclaims, running his fingers through his blond hair in frustration. 

"Shit that means it's either Jason or his dad that has threatened him." I spit out. This isn't good Jason will only use him to breed more omegas, fuck. "We need to find him guys." I cry out. 

"H, you need to calm down if we have any hope on finding Louis." Zayn says sternly. "When did Louis start acting secluded?" He asks, biting his lip as he frowns. 

"That lunchtime in school." Niall mumbles quietly, tears forming in his eyes. 

"What?" I ask in confusion. 

"Don't you guys remember!" He exclaims. "That one lunchtime when he was late, he came up to the table looking really pale and you pulled him onto your lap and he refused to eat?" He says more confidently. "Something must of happened in school." 

"Fuck." I mutter, I knew something was wrong that lunchtime. "Liam can you hack into the school security cameras?" I ask desperately. 

"Already on it." He mutters, opening his laptop. There's a soft knock on the door before my mum and Louis' mum walk in, both wearing crestfallen expressions. Jay sits down on one of the empty sofas, while my mum walks over to me placing a delicate hand on my shoulder in a form of comfort. 

"Any news?" She asks softly, giving me a concerned look. 

"Well we think he was threatened." I croak out, causing my mother to wrap her arms around me, while I cry softly into her shoulder. 

"What by who?" She asks, running a hand up and down my back. I was about to reply, but Liam cuts me off looking furious, while Niall looks pale again. 

"It's his dad." He spits out. 

~

Louis' POV:

I whimper quietly as my eyes flutter open. Shit what happened? I try to move, only now noticing the pain in my shoulders and wrists. I cry out as I look up to find my wrists shackled to a pipe. I look around the room quickly, realising I'm in some sort of basement. I hear a door open and the stairs creak as someone walks down them. 

"Oh good your awake." He chuckles maliciously. 

"Who are you?" I ask, throat dry as I look at my captor. 

"Oh Lewis, don't you remember me from our nice little chat in the supermarket." He spits out, walking forward, my eyes go wide as I realise who it is. Jason. 

"What do you want from me?" I whisper shakily, tears forming in my eyes, as he laughs loudly an evil glint in his eyes. 

"You see dear Lewis, you're very precious to a long term enemy of mine." He clicks his tongue in his mouth as he drags a finger down my wet cheek. "And it seems you've got yourself a few enemies as well isn't that right." He swings his fist back, hitting me in the stomach causing me to scream in pain. 

"No please stop, please." I sob, fighting against my restraints, only to fail as I don't move. 

"What are you going to do if I don't stop omega." He sneers, slapping me across the face. I bite my lip hard, stopping any noises from escaping and infuriating him more. "That's exactly what I thought. I'll be down later with a nice surprise for you." He grins darkly patting my cheek roughly before sauntering back up the stairs, I hear the door lock and I immediately let out a sob, tears streaming down my face as I realise this could be it. I could never see Harry again or my mum and sisters, that's if they don't hate me for leaving them, I think bitterly to myself. What was he on about a surprise for, what does he mean? I don't have any enemies. I shake my head before letting sleep take over me as my exhausted body continues to hang from the ceiling. 

~

"Wakey wakey, you little shit." A deep voice brings me out of my restless slumber. I blink my eyes open, gaze unfocused as I see two blurry figures standing in front of me. 

A large hands grips my face tightly, as I look up I feel my eyes go wide as I stare back at the familiar blue pair of eyes I once loved. Now I understand what he meant by enemy, of course my father was in on this. Fuck it was all a plan, how could I be so fucking stupid.

"Long time no see isn't it omega." He chuckles, grip tightening as I stare blankly at him. "What no snarky comeback." He spits out, removing his grip before walking back over to where Jason is. 

"What do you want from me?" I ask coldly, staring at them with disgust as they both have sick grins on their face. 

"You know it's a shame you're not bonded with Harry. You could have shared the pain with him but no, you're too worthless to have his love aren't you. Just look at you, you're so pathetic." My dad hisses, causing tears to spring to my eyes yet again. 

"You see Lewis, I don't like Harry and your father here doesn't like you either. So we thought of a plan that could end the both of you." Jason chuckles, walking over and ripping my shirt open causing me to gasp in shock as I try to wriggle away from him. "When will you learn." He shakes his head before my dad walks over knife in hand. My eyes go wide as I stare at my dad in horror, he takes in my expression and smirks. 

"I've been waiting to do this for so long." He mutters causing Jason to laugh loudly. 

"Oh wait before you do anything, put this mask on," Jason says walking back over to the desk, picking up a black ski mask, handing it to my dad as he takes out his phone,"I want to send this to Harry." He grins. My dad nods his head and takes it out of the other alphas hands, placing it on as Jason hits record.

He gives me a hard glare before bringing the blade to my chest, digging it into my skin as he drags the blade down, a line of blood following it's place, causing me to scream out in pain as blood steadily drips down my chest. I whine loudly, without realising I was calling out for my alpha, my Harry. Was the last thing I did, as my vision blackens out. 

~

Harry's POV:

"His father what?" Jay asks in shock, standing up and making her way over to where Liam is looking at the schools security footage. 

"Long story short, Louis was late one lunchtime and when he joined us at our table he looked really pale and wouldn't look or talk to anybody. So we've just realised he was threatened and that's why he's left, to protect all of us." Niall mutters sadly, wrapping his arms around Jay and giving her a bone crushing hug as they cry into each others shoulders. 

"What happened to the two betas I had watching over him?" I ask Liam, as Zayn quickly scurries out the room to get Ed. 

"I don't know, thinking about it I haven't seen them for the last two weeks." He frowns. 

"Niall go find Zayn and ask him to bring me Josh and Nick." I order, making him run out the room quickly, as my phone vibrates on the table next to Liam. 

"Fuck sake Li, who is it?" I mutter, running my hands through my hair in frustration. 

"I don't know, it's an unknown number." He says passing my phone to me. I frown when I unlock my screen to see the text message is a video. I turn the volume up and press play. I blink confusedly at my phone as it plays a black screen and some crackling noises. I'm about to turn it off when a body comes onto the screen, making my heart drop as I realise who it is. 

A man dressed in black with a ski mask on, holding a knife to my Louis' chest. I watch in horror as the man drags the knife down his chest, Louis' ear piercing scream filling the speakers of my phone, as blood drips down his chest, I hear his whine causing something to trigger inside me, making my grip on my phone tighten. 

"Harry, HARRY WHATS WRONG?" Liam asks, shaking my shoulders, but all I can think about is getting to my omega, fuck I need to find him. He takes the phone out of my hands and replays the video, staring at it wide eyed as he hears Louis scream out in pain. 

"Oh fuck. Anne!" He calls out, her running into the room along with Niall, Josh, Zayn and Ed. He shoves the phone into their hands and watches cautiously as they hear Louis whine out for me, for his alpha. They look over at me, gauging my reaction, but I stare determinedly at the floor, thinking of a plan. 

"Har-" my mum starts to say softly, but I raise up my hand silencing her. I look up from the floor and give them a hard stare. 

"Liam I want you to trace the location on where that text came from." I say firmly. "Zayn, Niall I want you to gather the strongest member of our pack, tell them to be prepared to fight." I say harshly. 

"Harry mate this isn't safe." Liam mutters cautiously, looking back an forth from his laptop and me. 

"I don't care, they made Louis run away from us. They threatened him and now they're abusing him." I say maliciously. "I don't care what's safe and what's not. I'm going to get him back even if it means I have to kill someone." I speak harshly, grabbing my phone again and watching the video a second time, turning it on silent so I don't hear my boys agonising screams. Fuck, I need to find him to make sure he's okay. 

"Liam get me a picture of Louis' dad." I ask, as I stare at my phone. 

"Here." I look up from my phone and walk over to him. 

"The man stabbing Louis from the video is his dad." I spit out. "Li, please tell me you've found the location." I ask shakily, starting to feel panicked. 

"Yes I've got it, it was sent about 20 miles away from here." He states proudly, I feel all the blood drain out of my face as I realise who's territory is 20 miles away. 

"That little fucker is working with Jason." 

~

Louis' POV:

I'm losing all hope of Harry coming to find me. He's probably heartbroken, why should he care about me? I'm just a pathetic, weak omega. He probably didn't actually love me, I'm only a charity case for him, I knew it. 

'He does love you.' My inner omega says softly. 'Just be patient, he will come for us.' 

I let the tears fall freely, as I pray to God that he will come and rescue me. I don't know how much more of this I can take. They've both used me as a punching back, leaving me hanging from the ceiling, bloody and bruised. 

Please Harry, please come and rescue me.


	19. Not An Update

Hey guys, I know these are annoying but I've been thinking to redo the latest chapter as I don't really like some of the things that happened, please comment to let me know if I should change it or not. X


	20. 1.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of blood, anorexia, self harm and violence are all mentioned in this chapter. If easily triggered please do not read! 
> 
> Because of all the lovely comments you guys have left about chapter 18, I have decided not to change it and leave it like it is. :) 
> 
> So here's an update for you guys and I hope you like it.
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy! :) X

Harry's POV:

"So now that that's sorted, are we going to take Harry with us?" I hear Zayn mumble quietly to Liam, causing me to give them a hard glare. 

"Of course I'm fucking coming with you, I'm getting my Louis back and none of you are stopping me, now that I know where he is." I state firmly. The pair are about to respond before I abruptly cut them off, as Niall and Josh come back into the room, followed by Luke, Ashton and four other boys. 

"Wait a minute" I stop and stare at Josh coldly,"Josh why weren't you and Nick watching Louis' dad, like I strictly ordered you to. Actually where even the fuck is Nick now?" I breathe out harshly, causing him to frown at me. 

"Nick told me that you said we didn't have to watch him anymore, that you gave us the all clear. And to answer your question thinking about it, I haven't seen Nick for the last two weeks." He stutters nervously. 

"What?" I shout loudly, punching the closest thing to me, that happens to be the wall. "Find Nick, wherever the fuck he is. He's obviously a part of this sick plan to hurt Louis and I want him dead, I do not care what any of you say, he will suffer the consequences for being disloyal to the pack and hurting my mate." I grit out, fist clenching again at the anger I am now feeling. I walk out the room without another word and grab the car keys as I make my way outside to my car. I hear commotion behind me but I ignore it as I speed walk to the drivers side. I open the door but before I can get in, it's shut quickly. I look up and give Zayn a hard stare. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" I shout pushing him out the way so I can get in. 

"Harry it's not safe for you to drive when you're like this." He responds shoving me out the way as he takes the keys from my hands. "You get in the passenger seat, I'll drive." He says hastily. I give a frustrated groan as I quickly jog over to the other side. 

"Zayn just drive to Jason's pack house, they're keeping him down in their basement." Liam mutters as the rest of the boys pile in to the car. 

The car ride there is silent, all of us tense and lost in thought. I hope to god nothing else has happened to him or I will kill. Jason, Nick, his dad. They will pay for what they have done. Zayn parks the car out of view in a patch hidden by trees. 

"Okay Harry have you actually got a plan?" Liam asks, making me stare dumbly at him. 

"Of course I have, to get Louis back and use force." I stare at him as he shakes his head. "Liam they have him shackled to a pipe, we're going to have to use force. It's in the middle of the day which means the majority of people are out. He's in the basement we know this, so the plan is just to go straight in and attack if anyone gets in our way then that's their fault." I hiss, getting out of the car. "If any children get in the way I want no harm done to them though okay." I order, I may be beyond pissed right now but I will never hurt innocent children. 

I stomp my way to the house, ducking under the windows as I hear the others follow silently behind me. I nod my head towards the door, Liam taking the hint as he knocks quickly before ducking behind me. 

A tall, scrawny man walks out, leaving the door wide open behind him. I spring to my feet, punching the alpha in the face, knocking him out as he falls to the ground. I walk into the house and immediately sniff the air, trying to find that delicious scent that's is Louis'. I walk down the hallway and turn left as I head towards a rusty looking door. I give Liam a cautious look and he nods reassuringly at me. 

"Luke, Ashton and James I want you three outside guarding the front door." I whisper yell to them, I then turn to the rest of the boys. "Liam, Zayn, Niall and Josh I want you with me. Chris you Tom and Elliot wait outside this door, I'll call you if we need help." I give them a firm nod and as quietly as I can open the door carefully. 

The boys follow me as I make my way down the stone stairs, I hear three male voices talking, making me freeze as I recognise one of them. That fucking traitor. I see the boys expression change as they realise who's voice it is. 

"That fucking prick." Niall hisses. I ignore him and make my way to where the light is shining on the floor. We hide behind a wall as I look into the room. I spot Jason, Louis' dad and Nick on the far corner of the room, sat around a table as they smoke. 

My heart drops as my eyes settle on my beautiful boy. He's covered in blood, now stripped down to his boxers as he hangs unconscious from the ceiling. I feel my chest tighten at the sight and my fists clench as my breathing speeds up. I wave my hand towards the direction of the room and the boys take the hint. 

Niall purposely picks up a stone from the floor and throws it into the room, causing all the three to stop what they're doing as they stare in our direction. 

"Nick go see what that was." Jason orders, Nick grumbles his profanities as he makes his way towards us. He steps out the room and Zayn clubs him on the back of the head, making him fall to the floor like the sack of shit he is. 

This causes both of their attention as they stand from the table. They make their way to the door and that's when I jump out, I sock Jason straight in the jaw. 

From the opposite side of the room I hear a malicious laugh. I look up to find Louis' dad with a knife in his hand. 

"Well well well, look who finally decided to show up." He hisses as Jason gets up and smirks as he walks towards my boy. 

"What do you want?" I spit out harshly, feeling my alpha start to take it's true form. 

"Isn't it obvious." Jason laughs darkly. "We both wanted you and that stupid pathetic omega to suffer." I signal my hand towards the boys who are still hidden from them. "You know coming by yourself isn't your smartest move Harry, but that's okay you can watch as we hurt the pathetic fairy." He spits. 

I feel my chest rattle as I growl at them. I charge forward and smack Jason square in the nose causing him to fall back into Louis' dad, both of them tumbling to the ground. The boys quickly slip into the room, going in unnoticed as they make their way to Louis with a key in hand. 

"You fucking prick." Jason growls as he lunges forward tackling me to the ground. I quickly spin us around and pin him to the ground, punching him repeatedly as he struggles against me. I feel his body go slack under mine and I know I've successfully knocked him out. I stand up quickly, breath coming out in heavy pants, as Troy rips Louis lifeless body out of Niall's arms. 

"Come any closer and I will kill him." He threatens, holding a knife against Louis' neck. Liam and Zayn both hold me back as I try to lunge forward. He throws a smirk in my direction as Louis begins to stir awake in his arms. 

My boys eyes slowly flutter open, he gasps loudly as he sees us, tears streaming down his face as he whimpers against his fathers hold. 

"What do you want?" I ask for the final time. I am done with his shit. I want my boy back and I want him now. I take a step closer to him and he takes a step back tutting. 

"You'll never learn will you. I told you to stay where you are." He grits out, digging the blade in deeper. "You see, my life was great, but ever since this pathetic little shit came into my life everything change. He ruined everything, made me and his mother split up because of how useless he is." I cut him off with a warning growl, Louis whimpers again. 

"He has got nothing to do with your failed life. It was you who ruined your own marriage not him. Now let him the fuck go. It's not his fault you're such a pathetic excuse for an alpha." I spit out, I watch as a fire burn through his eyes before he throws Louis to the ground. Niall quickly makes his way back over to him and gently cradles him in his arms, I see him cautiously take out his phone and I know immediately he's texted the boys to call the police. 

The breathe is knocked out of me as Troy pins me to the ground in wolf form, I hear Louis shriek loudly but I know he's in safe hands now. I shift into my wolf form and push the other alpha off me. He charges at me and manages to bite one of my front legs, I snarl at him baring my teeth and I shove him to the ground, trying to bite at his neck, but he manages to wriggle away from me. He lunges towards me again and I quickly dodge him, biting around his neck as he thrashes against me. He claws at my back as I tighten my jaw around him, not stopping until I hear the crunch of his neck breaking and the feel of him going limp. I let go of him and change back into my human form, hissing as the rough fabric of my shirt rubs against the bite he left on my forearm. 

"Harry!" Louis gasps loudly, trying to wiggle out of the boys arms. 

"Shh baby, shh I'm here now." I coo at him as I cradle him in my arms. Oh how good it feel to finally have him back in my arms. A week has been way too long. I repeatedly kiss his forehead as he tucks himself into my neck, I wrap my arms tighter around him, trying to comfort him with my scent as we hear sirens outside. 

"Harry!" Louis gasps again, pulling up my now bloody shirt. "He's bitten you." He cries out, tears glistening in his ocean blue eyes. 

"Hey baby shh, I'm okay darling I'm okay." I try calming him down as he starts to shiver violently in my arms. "Lou baby, I need you to calm down for me." I rush out as he starts to shake, policemen and paramedics making their way into the room. They immediately come over to us and try to take him out of my arms, causing me to growl. 

"Mr Styles we need to take care of your omega." A woman says softly to me, this time reaching for Louis herself. Reluctantly I release my tight hold on him and watch silently as they put my boy on a stretcher, covering him in a blanket. 

I quickly stand up and walk with them, as they make their way outside towards the ambulance, completely ignoring the polices presence. I'm about to climb into the ambulance but a male paramedic stops me. 

"Are you his mate or a family member sir?" He asks. 

"No I'm not his mate, but I'm his boyfriend." I state, trying to move past him. 

"I'm sorry sir, only family members and mates are allowed to be in the back of the ambulance. You'll have to make your own way there." He says, getting in and shutting the door in my face, leaving me stand there dumbfounded. 

"It's okay Harry mate, we'll drive right behind the ambulance." Niall says softly, leading me over to where we parked the car earlier. "Also the police are going to come to the hospital later to interview you. They understood that you wouldn't talk now." He murmurs as we get into the car. I nod my head as a response but stay silent for the whole journey to the hospital. 

As soon as we are by the front doors of the hospital, I jump out of the car before Zayn's even parked and run inside quickly to the front desk, where a middle aged woman is sat. 

"Hello, how may I help you today?" She asks politely. 

"I'm looking for Louis Tomlinson's room number, he's just come in an ambulance." I rush out, panic seeping through my bones, at the desperate need to have the boy in my arms again. Her eyes soften as she notices the state I'm in. 

"He's currently in ward 7, room 198, in the right wing of the hospital. Though you'll have to wait in the waiting room, as he's currently being checked over." She says softly. I murmur a thanks before I'm running off towards the direction of Louis' room. Instead of using the lift I run up the flights of stares until I'm at ward seven. I run my fingers through my hair nervously, as I enter the empty waiting room. The boys walk in moments after me, all quiet except for Liam who's on the phone, talking quietly to who I assume, one of our mothers. He hangs up the phone and we sit in a heavy silence. 

"He's going to be okay you know Harry." Liam says softly, sitting down in the seat next to me. 

"I know." I whisper hoarsely, letting a few stray tears fall. 

"Louis Tomlinson?" A female doctor asks as she walks in to the room. 

"Yes." I answer, immediately standing up. 

"Hello I'm Dr Willow, theres good news and theres bad news, we've checked all of Mr Tomlinson's vitals and they seem to be fine. The gash on his front isn't too deep and he should make a good recovery." I nod a long, thankful that he's okay. 

"But why was he shaking earlier?" I ask. 

"That was his body's way of dealing with the stress and shock he was feeling, it's taken a big toll on his body but he will be fine." 

"So I'm assuming that's the good news, what's the bad news?" 

"Well when we examined him, we noticed cuts and scars on his hips and forearms. Not only that but we also discovered that he is malnourished, do you know anything about this?" She says softly. 

"Um yes I do. We all do, we've been helping him out, slowly coaxing him to eat more and more food each day. He was a lot skinnier when we first met him." I murmur. "We also know about his self harm, and we were planning on telling his mother about everything, but due to recent events we decided to wait until everything cooled over." 

"Right okay, as long as you're aware of what is going on. I checked his file and it seems he's already been diagnosed with anxiety, but because of what I've discovered in the examination, I've diagnosed him with depression and anorexia nervosa. " I feel tears brim my eyes but I hold them in and shakily nod my head. "I highly suggest, once he's better, for him to see a psychologist." She says softly. 

"Thank you Dr Willow, am I able to see him now?" I ask desperately. 

"Of course you can, but just to warn you he's sleeping at the moment." Is all she says before she's gone. 

"You go in H," Niall says softly,"we'll stay here and wait for the others." I nod my head at him and give him a small, thankful smile and make my way towards my baby's room. 

I stand nervously outside his room, sighing heavily before I push open the door. The first thing I see is my baby looking small and fragile as he lays on the bed, looking extremely pale with wires connected to the machinery next to the bed. I let the tears fall as I look at my beautiful boy. How could I have let this happen? He's so precious he didn't deserve any of the shit things that have happened to him. 

I pull over the chair next to the bed and take ahold of the boys, smaller cold hand. I press a gentle kiss to the back of his hand as I curl up in the chair. "I love you Lou." I whisper, leaning up and placing a kiss on his lips before settling back down, laying my arms on the bed, I rest my head against them and fall into a much needed sleep. Thankful that Louis is finally back in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally going to bring Nick Grimshaw into this fic, but I needed another bad guy haha, he's probably a really nice person in real life, but I just can't stand him.


	21. Rumours

I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I just wanted to ask how everybody is? 

To be honest I don't believe that louis is actually going to be a dad. When he 'confirmed' it, he would of said a lot more than 'exciting times' and one of the boys would have at least commented on it, especially Harry cause we all know how much he loves kids. Also the fact since he's 'confirmed' it there have been so many photos of him looking like he's been crying, I admit he may or may not have been crying backstage at gma, but at lotties party and the concert his eyes were all red rimmed and puffy. I've only seen him cry once in public and that was when haylor kissed on New Years, he's usually the strongest in the band and for him to look like he's been crying a lot lately then this obviously has to be hurting him so much. :( 

There's so many things that are shady about this, one Briana is skinny like a week ago but now she has a baby bump? Two the most recent picture that has been released is photoshopped, why would it need to be photoshopped if it was true? Three people are claiming that she's four months pregnant, well Louis and El broke up around 22/23 in march so it hasn't even been four months yet, so how can she be four months pregnant? And why would he get a girl pregnant after just getting out of a four year relationship anyways? Four there have been so many anonymous posts on twitter and tumblr all saying the same thing that this is a pr stunt and that she will have a 'miscarriage' which will be blamed on all the fans especially larries. May I remind you she's been clubbing recently. 

Personally I just don't believe it, louis loves kids and I'm pretty sure he would be a lot much more enthusiastic with his response. Him and his mum would of tweeted something like thanks for all your support about my announcement, and he would have posted something like Harry from mcbusted has on Instagram. I just think he would of told us himself if it was true, not the media which is why it makes it even more suspicious.

I'm getting so frustrated with this because it's making him sad, and I'm a louis girl so it makes it 10 x worse for me to see him cry. The media have portrayed him to be some time of man whore going around and getting girls pregnant, which is not okay cause he's not! We know the true louis and I'm just sick of the shit modest are doing to our boys. 

This is probably because of how many larry rumours and evidence has happened with in the last couple of months, modest have retaliated. We all know the boys contract ends soon with them, so what better way to get enough money off them before they leave? Create a pregnancy scandal of course! I just can't believe that they've stooped this low to get money off Louis name being in the headlines and the fact that there's going to be miscarriage articles is disgusting, I can't believe what they've done. One last thing, a girl recently met louis and when she was hugging him she had whispered something like 'we know we know it's not true' and he apparently hugged her tighter, so yeah I don't believe it. 

Anyways I'm sorry for my rant, but if any of you guys ever need to talk, comment or message me on wattpad or twitter it's the same username as this. 

Chapter 20 is in writing and hopefully it will be finished soon for you guys. 

Stay strong my lovelies and hopefully we will all get to know the truth soon. 

P.S. larry is real. X


	22. 1.9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, I know this is shorter than usual but its my birthday so i decided to update early! 
> 
> Anyways hope you guys like the new chapter. Enjoy! :) X 
> 
> PS. Who wants smut in the next chapter?

Louis POV:

"Harry." I croak out quietly, wincing as the light momentarily blinds me. I look around quickly and take in my surroundings. Fuck, I'm in hospital. "Harry." I speak out again, heart racing as I don't see him in the room. I hear the heart monitor begin to pick up and suddenly loud alarms start to go off in the room, but I ignore it as I try to pull the wires out of my arms, causing me to cry out as I realise one of them is a feeding tube. Multiple nurses and doctors come rushing into the room, trying to pin my arms down to the bed. 

"LET ME GO." I shout, breath picking up as I thrash against them. "HARRY!" I scream, tears steadily flowing down my cheeks as they successfully put the iv tube back in. 

"Mr Tomlinson we need you to calm down." A blonde headed nurse says softly. 

"I WANT HARRY." I cry out, bottom lip wobbling. 

"His inner omega is under distress, someone go and find his alpha." The doctor orders at a nurse, she quickly nods her head and scurries out the room. Moments after the door bangs open against the wall and in comes a panicked looking Harry. 

"Harry." I cry out once I see him, trying to get up again only to be stopped by more hands pressing me down. He walks over to me and quickly takes over another nurses position. He runs his hands gently through my hair and leaves small pecks on my forehead, whispering sweet nothings in my ear, to help calm me. 

"Shh princess, it's okay your alpha is here for you darling. It's okay I'm never going to let you out of my sight again lovely. You're okay, you're safe now. So glad you're back in my arms, I've missed you so much." He coos down at me, nosing against the bond spot. 

"You don't hate me." I whimper out pathetically, whining as he presses a kiss to the bond spot. 

"Of course not baby, how could I ever hate. You're so perfect, always so good for me. I'm not angry darling, I understand what you did baby boy. You tried to protect me and the ones you love, you're so brave darling, I love you so much." He says softly, his words soothing me. I stop struggling against the doctors and focus instead on the soft touches from my Harry. My alpha. 

"Mr Styles, we advise for you to stay in the room with him. His inner omega has already been in distress from the trauma he's gone through, without him having his alpha around constantly, his psychological state will only worsen." I hear the doctor say to Harry, Harry responds but I don't focus on what they're saying, instead focusing on the delicious musky scent that is Harry. 

I feel the bed dip beside me and I'm suddenly engulfed by two strong arms, pulling me back against a hard chest. My eyes flutter open, head resting on Harry's chest as I stare sleepily at him. 

"Hey baby." He mutters softly, pecking me on the lips. 

"I'm so sorry H." Tears forming in my eyes as I watch him frown. 

"Hey none of that darling. Yes you should of come to us as soon as someone threatened you, actually baby who did threaten you?" He asks softly intwining our fingers. 

"My dad," I whisper, I hear his sharp intake of breathe but continue,"he um came into school one lunch time, he was wearing a janitors clothing and he threatened me that it was only the beginning and he'll hurt everyone I love, he even mentioned my sisters." His arms tighten around me causing me to wince as he puts pressure on one of my bruises. 

"Baby you should've come to me." He mutters sadly, swooping down and planting a hard kiss on my lips. 

"I'm so sorry I was scared, I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of pathetic old me." 

"Hey stop it Lou, stop being so self depreciating. For starters you are not pathetic and for the rest of our life together I'm going to remind you everyday of how beautiful you are. Secondly, stop apologising okay? I can see why you kept it a secret princess, I just wish you'd told me so I could of prevented you ending up here." He mutters sadly. 

"I love you Harry." I say softly, blinking up at him sleepily, causing his eyes to soften. 

"And I love you princess, now go to sleep lovely you look tired, I'm not going anywhere." He says quietly, leaving a planting a lingering kiss on my lips, before tucking my head further into his neck. 

 

~

 

"Good morning beautiful." Harry says, grinning down at me as I pucker my lips up for a kiss. 

"Good morning Harry." I murmur back dreamily. 

"I can't wait for the day I finally get to make you mine. My omega." He says, a growl ripping it's way out of his chest as he holds me more possessively. 

"Yes yours," I whimper baring my neck for him,"my alpha." I whine as he bites softly on my neck before sucking gently, causing a soft moan to slip from my parted lips. "Harry." I say breathlessly, fingers making there way into his unruly hair, pulling him closer as he continues to leave a mark on my neck. 

The door slams open, causing both of us to separate. I flush bright red as Niall takes in our flustered states, a smirk making it's way onto his face. 

"My bad was I interrupting something." He grins widely as my blush deepens and Harry groans loudly. 

"Shut up Neil." Harry says gruffly, throwing a water bottle at the blonde boy, narrowly missing the boys head. 

"Hey none of that, there's no need to get your panties in a twist." He chuckles as a squeak escapes my lips, causing Harry to smirk down at me, placing a kiss on the now tender skin, causing me to bury my head in his shoulder to stop the moan from coming out at the pleasurable pain feeling. 

"Oh hush Harold, I came here to see my friend not you." He says sassily causing Harry to let out a bark of laughter and me to giggle. As soon as he walks over and sits down in the chair a nurse comes in, carrying a tray of food for the both of us and orders him out as I have to be checked over. 

"Okay Mr Tomlinson, even though you have a feeding tube, it is still required for you to have some sort of solid food. Due to Mr Styles request, for breakfast you have a selection of fruits and yogurt. Please make sure he eats a good amount." She stares at Harry as she talks, before checking my vitals. She writes stuff down on a clipboard and swiftly makes her way out of the room without another word. 

"I want to go home." I whisper staring at the arrangement of fruits on the small table she pulled over to the bed. 

"I know princess, I'll ask when you can be released when she comes back into the room. I don't want you staying in here for long, I want you to recover in the comfort of your own home." He says back staring at the closed door before giving me a soft smile. "Now eat." He says sternly, making me roll my eyes at him fondly. 

After we finish our breakfast the same nurse comes in and gives me a drink of water with three pills in the palm of her hand. 

"If you feel any pain, then please let me or another nurse know." She says watching me take them. 

"When will he be released from hospital." Harry asks, our hands entwined on top of the bedsheets. 

"It all depends on how well his recovery is sir, so far it's looking like he'll be out in the next day or two. But you'll have to check with the doctor to be sure" She says smiling softly. 

"Thank you." He replies giving me a large grin. "Is it okay if I get Niall in here, while I go and find the doctor to see if you can get released earlier?" He asks softly, pecking me on the lips. I nod my head at him, he moves me off him and gets up off the bed. He gives me one more beaming smile before leaving the room, Niall coming in quickly after. 

"LOU!" He shrieks loudly, giving me an awkward hug, trying to avoid putting pressure on my body. 

"Hi Niall." I smile shyly at him as he pulls away. 

"You have no idea how worried I've been about you." He pulls the chair closer to the bed and sits down, crossing his legs as he stares at me.  
I shuffle around on the bed self consciously under his stare, I knot my fingers in my lap and stare down at them. "Hey Lou, it's only me you don't have to be shy." He says softly. 

"Sorry," I whisper quietly,"it's just cause of recent events you know. It's making me nervous again." I murmur finally looking up at him. 

"S'alright Lou. Anyways I'll update you on what you've missed in the last week." He begins. 

Thirty minutes later Harry walks in with a large grin on his face. 

"I've got good news baby." He says happily walking over to me and planting a loud kiss on my lips, making me blush as Niall cackles. "The doctor is coming in to check your vitals one more time and then your allowed to come home, as long as you let the pack doctor give you a check up every now and again." I grin up at him, happy to finally go home. 

"Hello Mr Tomlinson, I'm sure you're aware you'll be going home today." Dr Willow says checking me over, she writes a few things on the clipboard before looking back up at me. "Excellent news Louis you are recovering extremely well, now I know your alpha has your prescription so once I'm done here, you're free to go just make sure you sign out when you leave." She gives me a smile and nods to Harry before she leaves the room. 

"Niall can you go do me a favour and fill in the form for Louis, I've already signed it giving my consent. I'm gunna help my baby change." Niall gives a swift nod and is out the door in a flash. "C'mon baby, let me help you change." He says softly, pecking me on the lips as he pulls open a bag laying on the floor next to my bed. He gets out a big white knitted jumper and I immediately know it's his. I blush as Harry makes me raise my arms above my head like a child. He pecks me on top of my head as he slides of the hospital gown, I don't look him in the eye as he looks at my bruises. 

"Oh Lou." He whispers sadly, I look down at the floor ashamed, why am I so ugly, I think bitterly to myself. "Hey stop none of that," he says sternly, lifting my chin up,"I love you okay?" 

"I love you too Harry." I give him my famous shy smile and he beams at me, both dimples coming out. 

"C'mon lets get you home." He says softly, pulling the jumper over my head and sliding on the jogging bottoms. He surprises me as instead of helping me to stand, he scoops me up in his arms and carries me bridal style out the hospital room. I blush furiously as Niall winks at us as we make our way through the hospital doors. He unlocks his car and slides me in to the passenger seat. He walks quickly over to his side of the car and starts the engine, Niall climbing into the backseat. 

I curl up in a small ball on the chair, head resting against the cool glass of the window as Harry takes ahold of my hand, entwining our fingers together against the console. I fall asleep to the pressure of his lips against my hand.


	23. 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is smut in this chapter. 
> 
> So I've updated at last :) I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys like the new chapter! Enjoy my lovelies! :) X

"Shh, be quiet." I hear someone whisper harshly, I whimper and curl up into the strong chest that I'm pressed against, the comforting smell of Harry invading my senses.  
"See now look what you've done." The same voice hisses, pulling me closer. I blink my eyes opens, looking up at Harry as he glares at someone across the room. I bring my fist to my face and rub the sleep from my eyes, causing Harry to look down at me from the movement. His face sets into a frown as he stares at me in concern. "Are you alright princess?" He asks, brushing a strand of hair away from my eye. 

"Yeah I'm fine." I whisper sleepily. 

"Do you want to get more sleep?" He asks in concern. 

"Harry stop, you're acting like a mother hen." Niall cackles from the other side of the room, making me realise it was him earlier who Harry was telling off. I giggle softly as the frown deepens on his face and he pouts as he hears my giggle. 

"Sorry for worrying about my omega." He mutters. I reach up with one hand and reach the nape of his neck and pull him down to my level. Kissing him softly. He sighs as we pull apart and presses a lingering kiss to the corner of my mouth before sitting back up on the sofa, shifting me so that my head is resting in the crook of his next instead of laying on the pillows. 

"What's the time?" I ask, pressing soft kisses to his sharp jawline. 

"About six-thirty I think. Which reminds me your mum wants to see you and you have to eat." He says softly, standing up from the sofa, making me squeak and cling to him like a koala bear as he carries me into the kitchen. 

"What is it with you today carrying me?" I giggle loudly, catching the attention of my mum and Harry's mum. 

"Cause I want to okay." He smirks down at me as I blush under the stare of our mothers. 

"Louis." My mum says, tears forming in her eyes, as she walks over to us. Harry sets me down on the floor, him and his mum leaving to give us some privacy. "Thank god you're okay." She whispers as she pulls me into a tight hug. "How could you be so stupid Louis! You should have come to one of us." She scolds but doesn't pull away. I feel ashamed now thinking about it, but I just couldn't put them in danger. I just couldn't. 

"I'm sorry mum, I know I should of said something but he threatened me. Said he'd hurt the girls and anyone I love if I said a word." I mutter, my bottom lip trembling as I have flashbacks from my past. I hear my mum repeating my name over and over again, but it sounds like I'm under water, I'm shaking and I hear my mum calling someone else. 

Suddenly I'm let go and engulfed by another set of arms, pulling me into a chest. "Breathe Lou breathe." Harry whispers into my ear, my breathing slows down as he comforts me. 

"What just happened?" I ask confusedly as I pull away from his chest, his arm doesn't leave my waist as I look at my mum who looks like she's seen a ghost. 

"It's what Dr Willow warned me about, she said I'm not allowed to leave your side until your inner omega has healed baby." He says, explaining to both me and my mum. "I shouldn't have left you I'm sorry, I was only waiting by the door baby." He whispers into my ear, pressing a kiss to my forehead as he pulls back. 

"Sorry Jay, I should of explained what the doctor said. I'll tell you both ones this little one has had something to eat." He apologises. My mum nods her head and kisses me on the forehead, whispering she loves me and is glad that I am safe as she walks out the room, Anne following behind after her. 

"C'mon princess you need to eat." He says picking me up and sitting me down on the counter. I watch him as he moves around the kitchen with such grace, the way his eyebrows furrow as he concentrates on cooking the rice and chicken. I'm so glad he's mine, how he loves me I will never know. He grins proudly at me as he places one big plate on the table, egg fried rice with red and yellow peppers, topped with chicken smothered in sweet and sour sauce. He gets two glasses of water and a set of cutlery, placing them on the table before coming back and lifting me up into his arms. Again. 

He sits down at the head of the table and keeps me in his lap. He scoops some chicken and rice up and holds it up to my mouth. Oh he's planning to feed me, why? He grins mischievously as I open my mouth and chew the food slowly. Damn he's a good cook. That's how it goes for the next twenty minutes, him feeding the both of us until the plate is cleared. 

"I'm so proud of you baby, you ate a lot then." He states proudly kissing me on the bond spot making me shiver against him. His hand comes up underneath my shirt and rubs my tummy slowly, I try not to tense at the skin on skin contact but I know he feels it. "Shh princess you're beautiful okay?" He states firmly. I nod my head as a response, knowing he'll only keep insisting that I am if I deny anything. "I have to go and explain to your mum what the doctors have said, is that alright princess?" He asks placing kisses on my neck. 

"Yeah as long we can go to bed after." I whisper softly, sighing in content as Harry's scent comforts me. 

"Alright I'll do it now then." He stands up, holding me bridal style into the living room where my mum, Anne and the boys are all sitting. "Is everyone here?" He asks, as he sits down carefully, me now sitting on his lap. 

"Yeah mate." Niall says, munching on a bowl of popcorn.

"Okay well, because of the events that have happened, Louis' inner omega-" Harry begins, but I soon block him out not wanting to re hear the story. Feeling ashamed I close my eyes and sigh softly, as I hide my face in his chest. A warm hand starts rubbing my back, in a soothing manner. And I know immediately Harry can sense my discomfort. The next thing I know, Harry's whispering in my ear, waking me up gently. 

"What?" I asks sleepily, I look around the room to see everyone with blotchy faces and tears in their eyes, immediately I feel guilty at the look on there faces, but I flush pink as they all stare at me. 

"Everyone is it all right if I have a word with Louis." My mum says, sniffling. Anne gives her a side hug before leaving the room after everyone else. I don't miss the sad looks they all give me as they leave.  
"Louis." She says softly, bursting into another set of tears. I move off Harry's lap and towards my mum on the sofa. I sob loudly as she gathers me in her arms. "I could of lost you." She hiccups. 

"I'm sorry mum." I sob violently against her, starting to shake. I feel Harry wrap his arms around my waist and pull me back into his lap. 

"Sorry Jay, he can't get too worked up." I hear Harry say softly. I grip his shirt into my hands and weep into his neck. 

"It's alright Harry, thank you for taking care of my boy." She says, she places a kiss on my forehead before she leaves us alone again. 

"Hey baby it's alright." He tucks his face into my neck and presses soft kisses against my bond spot. I whimper quietly in his arms, feeling safe. 

"You want to go to bed baby?" He asks, I nod against his chest and he picks me up, me wrapping my legs around his waist as he walks us to our room. He lays me gently down on the bed and hovers over me. 

"Hi." He says cheekily, grinning down at me. 

"Hi." I whisper back shyly, biting my lip. His gaze flickers from my eyes to my lips and the next thing I know we're kissing. 

Smut. 

Third person: 

Harry leans down and presses a bruising kiss to Louis' lips. Louis releases a soft whimper, as Harry continues to press soft kiss down his neck. He starts to suck on Louis' bond spot, not quite breaking the skin but enough to cause blood to rush to the surface. Louis ruts his hips up, searching for friction, causing him to whine as he doesn't get any relief.

"What do you want baby?" Harry asks huskily, he spreads the smaller boys legs apart and slips in between them. He runs his hands up and down the omega, relishing the feel of the the younger boys curves. 

"You Harry. Please." He whines, bucking his hips up against Harry's muscular thigh. Louis' answering moan is sinful. Harry feels all the blood rush to his dick at the whimpering mess that has become his omega. He leans back down and kisses Louis hard, loving the way the omega starts riding his thigh. "HARRY." Louis shrieks, feeling himself get close. Harry senses the this and quickly moves his knee away from the boys crotch. "No." Louis cries out. 

"Shh baby it's alright, I'm gonna make you feel so good." Harry says gruffly, tugging his shirt off his overheated body. He reached down and starts to unbutton Louis pants looking into the smaller boys eyes for confirmation all he sees is wide, full of lust and love stare back at him. 

"Touch me please." Louis whimpers, small hands fisting Harry's hair, as the older boy presses soft kisses up and down his small thighs. Harry gives in to his omegas pleas and presses a soft kiss on to the head of Louis' cock through his boxers. 

"You smell so good little one." Harry growls as he rips off the boxers, leaving the smaller boy naked from the waist down. He lifts Louis legs up, so that his feet are planted on the bed, leaving the younger boys hole exposed. Harry runs his hands up and down his cheeks, squeezing the flesh gently in his hands. 

"Fuck...fuck Harry." He whimpered, as Harry leaned down and started kitten licking his hole. 

Harry rubbed his hole with two fingers before slowly pushing his index finger in through the first ring of muscles, Louis clenching tightly around the intrusion. 

"Harry." He whines, voice cracking as he throws his head back against the pillows, back arching as he pushes down against Harry's finger. 

"So tight little one." Harry groans, putting a hand into his boxers and wrapping his hand around his own member, pumping himself to the same rhythm he's fucking Louis with. "You ready for another finger baby?" He says huskily, before slipping his tongue in next to his finger causing Louis' hips to stutter as his prostate is constantly hit by Harry's slender finger. 

"Please." Louis whimpers, grabbing fistfuls of Harry's hair, as the alpha finally slips in another finger. Harry scissors his fingers and starts thrusting his fingers in and out faster, causing Louis breathe to hitch and his stomach to tighten, hole fluttering around Harry's digits. 

"Come on baby let go, come for me little one." Harry growls as he pulls away and leans up to kiss Louis filthily on the mouth. Letting the younger boy taste his own slick. 

Harry thrusts his fingers in three more times before Louis' back arches high of the bed, hole clenching tightly and let's go, come spurting out of his cock, landing on his shirt. 

"Harry!" Louis moans loudly, hips stuttering in the after shocks of his orgasm. 

"So good for me baby." Harry says softly, pulling his fingers out of the boys sensitive hole, he brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks the slick off them causing him to groan loudly at the taste. "Taste so good little one." He says gruffly, the hand wrapped around his cock pumping faster at the wrecked sight of Louis beneath him, eyes fluttering shut from the pleasure. He can feel his knot starting to form at the base of his cock and his breathe catches in his throat as a dainty hand wraps around his wrist, stopping his movement. He opens his eyes to see a blushing Louis. 

"I want you to come in my mouth." He says shyly, blinking innocently up at Harry. 

"Ohh...Fuck." Harry growls at the thought of being in the boys mouth, he gets off the bed and takes off the remaining articles of his clothing. He picks Louis up until he's resting on his stomach at the edge of the bed, his cock now centimetres away from his omegas lips. 

Louis shyly looks up at him and slips his tongue out and licks a timid lick on the head of Harry's cock, immediately loving the taste of his precum that's leaking out of the tip. 

"That's it baby." Harry says huskily, running his fingers through the feathery hair before pushing his head closer to his cock. Louis let's his eyes slip shut and sucks the tip of his cock into his mouth. 

"Mm ... Fuck, baby so good." He moans loudly as Louis wraps his dainty hand around the base of his cock, fist not fully able to wrap around his growing knot. 

"I'm gonna come Lou." He says softly, feeling his stomach tighten as Louis stares up at him innocently. Lips stretched wide around his cock, he thrusts shallowly into the blue eyed boys mouth making sure not to gag the smaller boy, before he let's go. He comes on the boys awaiting tongue before pulling out, white streaks of come spurting onto his cheekbones causing Louis to whine and swallow the come that landed in his mouth. 

"Fuck that's it baby." Harry groans as he comes down from his high. His knot going down quickly as his inner wolf realises he's not inside of anything. Harry leans over and reaches for a pack of baby wipes from the chest of draws next to the bed and returns to his fucked out omega. He wipes the come off Louis' face giggling as he watches the way he wrinkles his face up in disgust. He quickly cleans the both of them up before getting a new pair of boxers and a shirt for Louis to sleep in. 

He pulls the duvet over them and presses a soft kiss to his omegas forehead. 

"Was I good?" He hears Louis asks softly. 

"You were amazing baby, best blowjob ever." He sighs dreamily, tightening the arm that's wrapped around the smaller boys waist. Louis giggles loudly pressing his face deeper into Harry's chest. 

"I love you H." Louis says tiredly, worn out from their love making. 

"And I love you. Sleep now beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope the smut was okay? :/ I'm sorry if it was bad, I know I've written a little bit of smut in the earlier chapters but nothing quite like this. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm determined to update more regularly for you guys, so stay tuned you never know there maybe a baby stylinson on the way! ;) X


	24. 2.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning anorexia and bulimia mentioned in this chapter. 
> 
> So I feel like I've been slacking recently, making you guys wait months for an update. So I've decided to update as regularly as I can before my exams start! 
> 
> Anyways hope you lovelies like the new chapter. Enjoy! :) X

"Ugh I got so much work to catch up on." I moan thumping my head against the breakfast bar, causing Niall to laugh loudly. 

"That's a shame isn't it." He replies giving a smirk my way. 

"Shut up." I mumble, folding my arms onto the table and resting my head against them. 

"Oi Niall what have you done to my baby?" Harry asks walking into the room, I don't even bother to open my eyes or look up, already knowing he's frowning. 

"Hey I haven't done anything!" 

"Are you alright baby?" He asks walking over to where I'm sitting, wrapping an arm around my waist he presses a kiss to my head. 

"Mmf." I mumble, too tired to actually talk back. 

"Little one you do know you don't have to go to school today? I'll talk to the school they won't mind if you're not ready to go back yet, they know how much you've been through these last couple of months-" Harry rambles causing me to roll my eyes at his over protectiveness. 

"No Harry, it's fine." I sigh lifting my head up and finally looking at him. "It's best if I just go back now, then there's less work for me to catch up on. Thank you though." His frown deepens. 

"Lou are you sure?" He says hesitantly. "I'm not in quite a few of your lessons though. I'm not leaving you on your own either. " 

"Yes H I'm sure. It's fine the lessons I don't have with you I'm with one of the boys anyways, calm down I'll be fine." I say softly, leaning off the table I press a chaste kiss to his lips before getting off the chair. 

"Love, aren't you going to have any breakfast?" Harry asks stopping me just as I'm about to leave the room. 

Here's the thing. I know I've gained a lot of weight since they've started 'helping' me. But now I'm like obese! My stupid tummy that never seems to go is growing again and I can't have that. Harry won't find me attractive if I do and he'll probably leave me, because I'm a disgusting, fat, ugly excuse of an omega. 

"Lou?" He asks again. I turn around and give him a shy smile, shaking my head. 

"No. I know what you're gonna say but my stomachs in knots right now. I'll eat more for lunch, if I eat anything now I know it'll only just come back up so please." I say warily, afraid of what his reactions going to be. 

He sighs heavily. 

"Fine. But only this once. I know you're nervous so I won't force you to eat anything. But I'm making sure you eat double at lunch or at tea alright?" He says sternly, his frown becoming deeper, instantly making me feel guilty. 

"That's fine." I lie, giving a small false smile I walk out the room, not missing the way Harry sighs heavily. 

I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I can't go back there. I just can't. 

~

"You ready to go lovely? We're going to be late if we don't leave now." 

I sigh softly hearing Harry call up to me. I look in the mirror one last time and poke the pudge of my tummy. This is the reason why Harry hasn't mated me yet. I quickly pick up Harry's discarded lilac jumper off the floor and pull it on. 

I jump as strong muscly arms wrap around my waist, hair tickling my neck as Harry hooks his chin over my shoulder, making eye contact with me in the mirror. 

"Whatever you're thinking it's not true. Baby you're perfect and I love you." He says sincerely, tears spring to my eyes as he gently lifts the jumper up, showing of my pudge. I try to wiggle out of his hold and get his wandering hands away from caressing my fat stomach. 

"Harry, please stop." I whimper, tears now sliding down my cheeks as his grip only tightens. 

"Stop." He says gruffly, making me go limp in his arms. He wraps a large hand around both of my wrist and holds them against my chest. 

"Harry." I sniffle helplessly. 

"You're alright Lou, I've got you. You're beautiful I don't know how many times I've told you this, but until you get it into your stubborn little head I'm going to repeat it again and again until one day you finally believe me. You're perfect. My perfect little omega, alright?" I nod my head as a response, keeping my gaze downward, to avoid making eye contact with him. "I love your body Lou and I love you." His grip tightens around my waist as he lets go of the jumper, pressing me firmly against his chest, leaving not an inch of space between us. 

"I love you too Harry." I croakily say back, turning around in his grip I tuck my face into his neck as he holds me close to him. 

We're brought out of our bubble by Liam storming into the room, an angry frown on his face. He takes one look at me and his gaze softens. 

"Is everything all right?" He asks softly. 

"Yeah everything's fine now, sorry for the wait we'll be down now." Harry replies giving Liam a look which I miss as I'm still safety tucked into Harry's warm embrace. 

"Alright, but we're probably gonna be late." Is all he says before he leaves the room. 

"You okay?" Harry asks softly, he gently moves my head away from his neck and rubs his thumb gently over my cheekbone, he tips my chin and places a soft kiss on my lips. 

"I'll be fine. Come on let's go, I don't want to be any more late then we already are." I say quietly, moving away from him. I squeal loudly as he rewraps his arm around my waist, causing Harry to chuckle as I blush a soft pink for screaming like a girl.

"Alright baby, lets go." We walk out the walk in wardrobe still wrapped in each others arms. He grabs both of our bags effortlessly and slings them over his shoulder. 

Once we've made our way to the front door, we're met with Liam and Zayn looking impatient, while Niall sits on the floor looking very chill, playing god knows what awful, annoying game. 

"Finally!" Zayn exclaims, running a hand through his hair as he moves quickly to open the front door. Harry raises his eyebrows at Zayn. 

"What's got him in such a rush?" He asks. 

"I've got a biology test you wanker now hurry up and get in the car." He yells out before we hear a car door open and slam shut, causing me to giggle. Harry stares down at me in fondness. 

"Take as much time as ya like mates. It's only school we're missing." Niall says, sluggishly moving himself off the floor and standing up. 

"No. Zayn is right the bell has almost gone for first lesson, so we best get a move on." Liam orders quickly getting us all into the car, Zayn sitting in the drivers seat. 

"Fucking finally." Zayn mutters before stepping on the gas pedal. 

"Zayn. Slow. The. Fuck. Down." Harry growls and protectively places a hand on my thigh as we speed our way to school. 

"No can do Harry. Can't fail this test sorry mate." Zayn shrugs as we pull up into the schools car park in a record breaking 5 minutes when it usually takes us at least 15. As soon as he parks the car he turns off the engine and throws the keys in Liam's lap and legs it out the door. "See you." He yells before entering the building. 

"Me and him are going to be having a talk later." Harry mutters under his breath before getting out the car himself, then helping me get out the car. I hate being so small sometimes. 

"You going to be all alright with Niall first lesson love?" Harry asks as he walks me to my English lesson. 

"I should be fine." I smile up at him, causing him to grin cutely back down at me, his dimples popping out making him look that extra bit more enduring. 

"Alright well I'll be here waiting for you after you've finished. If I'm not there before you're done then don't leave." He says sternly, giving Niall a pointed look as well, making him roll his eyes but nodding in understand meant. 

"Yes sir." I say sassily, causing Niall to cackle loudly, the other students looking at us weirdly. Harry gives a smirk and looks like he's about to say something but is cut off by the bell. 

"All jokes aside I mean it alright?" He says seriously pressing a kiss on my lips before pulling back so our lips are centimetres apart, breath fanning against one another. "Oh and I love you." 

"I know don't worry hazza, I'll wait for you. And I love you too." I say shyly back pressing a kiss to Harry's lips before scurrying into the classroom. I look back to see Harry grinning and shaking his head fondly, he sends me a wink and leaves. 

"You guys are so obviously in love, it's quite sickening to watch." Niall comments as we sit down at our seats at the back. 

I don't get a chance to reply at his comment as Mrs Burnes walks in. 

"Hello everyone, today you will be doing a paired project and you'll write a summary of the book Romeo and Juliet. Now I don't want you to just comment on what the story is, but also the language Shakespeare uses and also the literature side of it as well, so comment on foreshadowing and alliteration so on and so forth. Now before you get yourselves into pairs I have already decided to pair you up. So Louis Tomlinson and Josh Witherspoon-" I tune her out as soon as I realise I'm with one of Aiden's best mates. For fuck sake can this day get any worse. Niall gives me a sympathetic look and whispers in my ear if he causes any trouble to call him over. I slowly pick my bag up from the floor and make my way to the trolls desk. 

"Hello Lewis." He says venomously. I stay silent and keep my head down as I sit in the unoccupied chair. "Listen to me bitch when I'm talking to you. You know what I don't actually care, just do the work yourself I'm not fucking helping you." He snarls before putting his feet on the table and pulling out his phone and texting whoever. 

Half an hour into the lesson, he sits up straight and stares at me with a disgusted look. 

"You know me and Aiden haven't seen you around in a while. And rumour has it that you ran off to another alpha. Is that true Lewis? Did you finally realise Harry doesn't actually love you? Did that break your little heart? N'awh poor little Lewis. Harry doesn't actually love you. I mean who could love you, just look at yourself. You're so fat you could fit like three of my inside you. You're disgusting you should think about losing weight, maybe stop eating. You're like the size of a whale and frankly it's off putting, Harry would never want you. That's why you haven't mated yet isn't it, he finds you too disgusting." He sneers. 

"No." I whisper out, tears brimming my eyes. I know I'm disgusting. I know I'm fat. I know I'm ugly, but to hear him say it just makes it ten times worse. 

"Yes Lewis. Even you know I'm right. Maybe you'd be pretty once you lost a couple of stone. Then Harry might mate with you." He says maliciously. 

"Stop. Please stop." I whimper, tears now flowing down my cheeks. 

"You're even crying now, you're so fucking pathetic." 

I stand up abruptly, running out the classroom as I burst out into a sob. I hear muffled shouts coming from my English room but I don't look back I just keep running until I reach the boys toilets. I run into the furthest stall and lock it. Sliding down the door until my bum reaches the floor. I bring my knees up to my chest and curl up into a ball, weeping into my folded arms. 

Josh was right. I know he is. I am fat and disgusting and ugly. My breathing starts to pick up as I choke on my sobs. 

No not here not now. I can't have a panic attack now. Shakily I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone, vision blurry as I type a quick text to Harry. Everything was going okay until I got paired with that stupid knob. 

To Hazzabear 

Toilet need you. 

I can only just press send as I feel myself start to panic. 

I start struggling to breath, my breath coming out in harsh pants, knuckles turning white from the tight grip I have on my jeans. 

I hear the toilet door slam open and Harry's muffled shouts. He breaks open the door and immediately engulfs me in his arms, I sob violently in his neck as he murmurs for me to calm down. 

"Come on baby deep breathes for me." He murmurs quietly pressing soft kisses against my forehead, one hand rubbing up and down my back comfortingly. 

"You okay love?" He asks soothingly, my sobs turning into hiccups and soft whimpers as I regain my breathing. I nod my head as a response, not wanting to talk about it. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asks just as the school bell rings, startling the both of us. 

"No." I say barely above a whisper. Harry frowns and gives me a look making me look back down at my hands in my lap. 

"You sure?" I nod my head sniffling. "Alright. Up we get. We've both got omega and alpha dynamics next, then we can go home." He says, wrapping his arms securely around my waist, he gently stands the both of us up. He takes a piece of tissue and keeps his arm wrapped around my waist, walking us to the sink. He picks me up effortlessly and sits me down on the countertop. He wipes away the wetness on my cheeks softly, eyebrows furrowed as he stares at me in concentration. 

I stare at him in return, admiring his features. His plump soft lips, his flawless clear skin, the different flecks of green in his eyes. Oh how I wish I was this beautiful. 

His gaze meets my eyes and he gives me a big grin, both dimples popping out. He goes cross eyed and sticks his tongue out at me, I giggle loudly at him as he does his signature frog face. 

"There's that smile." He smiles down lovingly at me. I smile bashfully back, wrapping my arms around his neck I pull him down to my level and press a timid kiss on his lips. He responds back immediately, biting my lip gently asking for entrance, I allow him letting his tongue slide into my mouth, kissing me with so much need. So much love. We break away after a couple minutes both breathing heavily. "Come on darling lets go." He says lovingly, giving me one last kiss before picking me up off the counter.

I may as well enjoy the sweet moments like this before he finally does realise how pathetic I am, he's eventually going to leave me anyways. 

~

Our alpha and omega dynamics class goes by quickly. We all pile into the car. This time Harry sitting in the driving seat. The car ride is silent apart from the small hum of the radio, playing one of those pointless annoying songs. Harry swiftly parks the car and gets out, patiently waiting for me to meet him at the front of the car, not even caring for the others. 

"Right you skipped breakfast, so I'm making you some food and while it's cooking you're going to tell me what happened in school." He states firmly, I sigh but nod my head nonetheless, knowing there was no room for argument. 

Harry picks me and carries me into the kitchen, sitting me down on to the counter next to the sink. He pulls out a grill and turns the gas on, getting some beef burgers from the fridge. He puts the burgers on to the hot pan, and turns to get two plates out of the cupboard. Once he's done he looks over at me and sighs folding his arms across his chest, eyebrows furrowing together as he gives me a look. 

"What happened earlier?" He asks warily but firmly. His eyes soften as he notices me shift nervously, he comes over to me and rests his enormous hands on my fat thighs, looking at me with such sincerity it makes me want to cry all over again. 

"Um." I stutter, fighting back tears. 

"It's alright Lou, just tell me baby." He mutters softly, thumb rubbing back and forth on my thigh. 

"Josh." I say barely audible. 

"What about Josh lovely? What did he do to you?" 

"He didn't hurt me!" I rush out,"he was just um, saying things like you don't actually love me and you're just using me." I stutter, not telling him the part of where Josh mentioned my weight. 

"That bastard." He seethes, fists clenching on my thighs, his eyes shinning with fury. "Don't you listen to a single fucking word that bastard says all right? I do love you Louis William Tomlinson, you're my everything and one day when we're both ready I'm going to mate with you." He states making my breath hitch. He actually wants to mate, with me! "And I'm most certainly not bloody using you." He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily. "Can't people just leave you alone for once in your life!" He comments, mainly to himself. 

"I know, I'm sorry I guess yeah. I love you too." I stutter, his eyes soften but are filled with sadness and I know that's because of me. He gives me a peck officially ending the conversation, before flipping the burgers over and letting the other side cook. 

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day love?" He asks while preparing a small side salad on to our plates. 

"Sleep." Is all I say making him chuckle. 

"Alright if you want. I'll put on a movie as well then. Foods done." He serves the burgers onto the awaiting buns and takes both his and my plate into the dining room. 

"I want you to eat at least half your burger and all of your salad." He says softly. I nod my head stiffly at the greasy meat on my plate. I dig into the salad knowing that the calories are easy to burn off, but as soon as I take a bite of my burger I immediately gag feeling the grease of the burger trickle down my throat, making my stomach feeling heavy. 

I'm gonna be sick. There's at least 450 calories in this. 

"Good boy, only quarter more to go love." Harry says proudly, already finished his meal. He watches me intensely as I eat the last quarter, trying not to make it obvious that I'm gagging as I swallow the last bite, causing Harry to grin. 

"Yay Lou, well done baby! I'm so proud of you. You've made a lot of progress these last couple months." He says softly, standing up he pecks my forehead and takes our plates walking back into the kitchen. "Lou go and pick a movie while I just wash these few dishes." He calls out. 

I stand up from the table, double checking to make sure he's still in the kitchen. I leg it to the nearest toilet and quickly lock the door. I slide down to my knees in front of the toilet. 

I haven't done this in so long but I need to. I have to.

Shakily I lift the toilet seat up before roughly plunging two fingers in to my mouth, rubbing over the places I know where it'll make me sick. I feel the old familiar churn in my stomach before I'm emptying my stomachs contents into the bowl. Gagging as the stench fills the small bathroom. 

Standing up I flush the chain and wash my hands in the sink, I rub my face with water, making me look less like shit before also opening the bathroom window. Realisation just hit me on what I'd just done. 

I'm such a failure. I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of warning, from now on it will mainly be about Louis suffering with his insecurities and eating disorder. 
> 
> Also cause I'm curious, where are all my lovely readers from? I'm from the UK. :P X


	25. 2.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for anorexia, self harm (briefly mentioned) and bulimia. If easily triggered please do not read! 
> 
> Merry Christmas to my lovely readers and a Happy New Year !! 
> 
> I can't believe my baby has turned 24 today! :(
> 
> So many of you guys are from the US, I'm surprised! •.•
> 
> Anyways, I hope this chapter is okay for you guys. Enjoy! :) X

"Louis Tomlinson! Will you please get your head off the desk and please do the honours of staying awake." The teacher snaps at me, making me jump as I'm rudely awaken from my slumber. 

"Sorry miss." I mumble quietly, blushing as the class sniggers, Niall trying his best to stifle his laugh while Liam just rolls his eyes at the pair of us. 

"Lou! Why are you falling asleep in class? Didn't you have enough sleep last night!" He hisses at me, giving me a stern stare before glancing back at the teacher. 

"Sorry, I just didn't get a good night sleep last night." I answer back quite loudly causing the teacher to turn back from the board and give me a hard glare. 

Truth is, I didn't get a good sleep last night because my mind was on overdrive. I ended up slithering out of Harry's arm at around one o'clock in the morning and stood in front of the mirror staring at the new fat, now covering my body, poking the swell of my disgusting tummy. I got back into bed roughy two hours later, struggling to think of the ways I can stop eating again without getting caught. 

"For goodness sake Louis. Don't get in trouble again." He says sternly, this time it's me rolling my eyes at him but I keep my mouth shut for the rest of the lesson, slumping back into my chair more. I lazily do the work the teacher throws at us, fighting to keep my eyes open. 

Thankfully the bell rings signifying the end of the day. Just as I've finished packing up all my stuff the teacher calls me back. Liam gives me a pointed look before leaving with Niall, waiting outside the door. 

"Mr Tomlinson would you like to explain to me why you decided to fall asleep in my lesson?" She asks cooly. 

"I'm sorry miss, I just didn't get a good night sleep last night. It won't happen again." I stutter nervously, twirling my fingers together as I stare intensely at the floor. 

"Listen Louis, I know you're usually a good student. But lately you've been slacking and then you talking over me earlier. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you some sort of sanction. This type of behaviour can't be tolerated Louis, I hate to do this to you but you've got detention after school today, in this room with me alright?" She says. 

"Yes miss." I mutter quietly, tears brimming my eyes. I know it's stupid to cry over but this is the first detention I've ever got. How could I be so stupid? I'm such a bad omega. Harry's going to flip. 

"I'll see you after." Is all she says as I sling my bag over my shoulder and leave the classroom. 

I'm greeted by Niall leaning against a set of lockers on the other side of the corridors, Liam nowhere to be seen. He looks up and immediately frowns. 

"You alright mate?" He asks in concern. 

"I've um, got detention." I mutter sulkily, fiddling with the straps of my bag. 

"You got detention! But you hardly did anything wrong!" He exclaims coming towards me, he wraps an arm around my shoulder, making me shift uncomfortably as we walk to the dinner hall. 

"I know, but its apparently cause I've been slacking recently as well." I shrug, fighting back the tears. 

"Harry's not going to be happy." He mutters quietly to himself, not meaning for me to hear him. I feel my heart clench knowing he's right. 

As we walk into the lunch room, I spot Liam sitting with the rest of the boys on our usual table. I walk in silence to the table as I watch Harry looking around the room, he stops as soon as he sees me, his shoulders slumping from their tense position. 

"Hi baby." He says softly as I sit down next to him, he wraps his muscular arms around my waist, moving me to sit onto his lap gently instead of the seat. 

"Hi." I blush, finally relaxing into his arms. 

"Did you get into trouble Louis?" Liam asks from opposite us, raising an eyebrow in my direction as he eats his coronation chicken sandwich.

The calories. Ew. 

"What?" Harry asks, making me look up at him. He looks cross. Well fuck. 

"Um I may have gotten detention." I stutter nervously, looking at Niall who gives me a sympathetic smile. 

"What?" Liam asks in shock, making Harry look up at him sharply. "But you hardly did anything wrong!" He exclaims, having a similar reaction to Niall. "It's a bit harsh isn't it?" He mutters to himself. 

"What happened?" Harry demands. 

"I kind of fell asleep in class." I mumble, blushing a light pink as Harry frowns down at me. 

"For starters why did you fall asleep? We went to bed reasonably earlier yesterday. And surely she can't just give you detention for that!" 

"I've apparently been slacking in that class." I whisper in shame, my shoulders slumping. 

"Slacking?" Harry gasps in shock. I nod my head, looking down at where Harry's hands rest on my fat waist. "Well then. Once we go home I'm going to tutor you." He states making me look up at him. 

"Okay." I reply trying to stifle a giggle. He looks so proud of himself. He makes eye contact with me and I watch as his eyes soften. 

"Do you want me to wait for you?" He says quietly, thumb rubbing softly on my cheek, the both of us getting lost in our own little world. 

"It's all right." I whisper shyly, puckering my lips as his thumb grazes softly against them. 

"You sure?" He asks softly. I nod my head as a response and he swoops down and plants a loving but firm kiss on my lips. "Okay." He mumbles before pecking me on the lips again. "I've got you this for lunch sweetie." He reaches in to his bag and pulls out a wrap, handing one half to me. "Go on lovely, eat that and then I've got an apple and a pack of skips for you." He says, not taking his gaze off me. 

I stare dejectedly at the chicken wrap in my hands. I don't want to eat this. I feel like crying. There's no way I can get out of eating this, I've already skipped breakfast. 

Slowly, I get the wrap out of the wrappings and take a small bite, gagging at the heavy taste of mayonnaise as it fills my taste buds. 

"That's it little one." Harry says softly, pecking me on the cheek before going back to eating his own half. 

This is so disgusting. I can't do this. 

Harry patiently waits for me to finish, his half long gone by now. I fight the sudden urge of tears as he hands me an apple. I can't eat anymore, my tummy feels so bloated. 

"Harry." I croak out. He seems to understand as I push his hand lightly away from me. I hear his sigh making me feel guilty, but I just can't help it. I'm fat enough as it is. 

The bell rings signifying the end of lunch. Harry packs up our things and presses his hand against the small of my back, gently guiding me to biology. 

"Harry I just need to go to the toilet a moment." I say hesitantly as he sits down. 

"What? Why didn't you say before?" He asks in concern. 

"I didn't need to before I'm sorry." I reply, he frowns as I give him a small kiss on the cheek before asking the teacher if I could go. As soon as I'm out of the classroom I sprint to the toilet. 

Tears flow freely down my cheeks as I shakily lock the toilet door. I drop to my knees and immediately plunge two fingers into my mouth. I splutter and gag around them, crying pathetically as nothing but heavy sobs escape my lips. 

It's too late. I'm too late. 

I try one more time, sticking them further then I've ever done before. 

But nothing happens.

I burst into loud heavy sobs, my body wracking from the force. I pinch the skin of my tummy in a bruising grip. I can already feel the fat building up again. 

I force myself to stand up, knowing Harry will start to worry since I've been longer than five minutes. I unlock the door and sort myself out in the mirror. I turn the tap on and rinse my face off with the water, trying to cover up my red rimmed eyes. 

I slowly make my way back to class, dreading the thought of Harry knowing what I was trying to do. I silently make my way back up to my seat, only getting a short glance at Harry's tense frame before I look down at the floor again. 

Harry finishes writing his notes and slides his notebook over to me to copy. I don't move my gaze from the table but I mutter a quiet thanks his way. I feel him tense up but I ignore it, already feeling guilty enough. 

~ 

The lesson goes by quickly. Harry constantly trying to get me to talk to him, but I only answer him in short mumbled responses. 

He gives up about half way through the lesson and instead decided to place his hand on my thigh and keeping it there for the rest of the lesson. 

The touch makes me want to squirm away but I ignore it as I know my Harry wont hurt me. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you while you're in detention?" Harry asks as we pack up our things. 

"No Harry it's fine, don't worry. It's my own punishment it doesn't have to be yours also, besides you've got alpha duties to go and do." I say softly as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind. 

"Lou it's ju-" Harry begins but I cut him off. 

"Harry it's fine." I sigh leaning back into his embrace. He tucks his face into the crook of my neck and presses soft kisses. 

"I'm just worried little one." He sighs. 

"I know I'll be alright H." I whisper back. 

"C'mon I don't want you getting in to more trouble." He says sternly, he picks up our bags in one hand and walks me to my detention room. We walk into the classroom and he sits me down right in the front. "Please be good baby, and try to stay out of trouble." He says kneeling down so that we're eye level, I blush pink as he makes eye contact with me and gives me a smirk. "I mean it love." He chuckles before placing a small kiss on my lips, he looks down at his watch and sighs. "I'll see you after." He frowns but stands up. 

"Bye Hazza." I say softly taking out my biology homework. He gives me a smile and a wave before leaving the room. 

Moments later the teacher walks in, giving me a small smile she sets her things down on the desk. "You'll be able to leave at 5 okay Louis?" She says politely, I give her a small nod in response already dreading the next hour of my life. 

Ten minutes in, the door slams open and in walks Josh and Aiden. I immediately let out a whimper as Josh makes eye contact with me and gives me an evil smirk. 

"Late as always, you pair will be leaving at quarter past five." The teacher says sternly. They both ignore her as they make their way to the vacant table behind me. 

"Hey Lewis." Aiden sneers. "Long time no see omega. My good friend Josh here has been telling me that you've been whoring yourself around." He hisses kicking the back of my chair. 

Tears brim my eyes as they both snigger. I look up at the clock on the wall my vision blurry, I see I have 40 minutes left. I sigh shakily and begin my work again trying to ignore their taunts. 

"I told you he's gained weight mate." Josh whispers loudly, loud enough for me to hear but not the teacher. 

I feel my heart drop. 

"He's massive now, what is Harry even doing with him?" Aiden sneers. 

No. No. Please stop. 

"I don't even know, I mean who could love such a fat ugly omega." Josh laughs. 

I clench my eyes shut, trying to block them out. I dig my nails into my wrists, leaving harsh red half-moon marks. 

I'm pathetic. So fucking pathetic. 

"No one mate, he's probably another one of Harry's fuck and dump." 

I let the tears fall freely at that. I can't. I need to get out of here. 

I hastily pack up all of my things and stuff them into my bag. I rush out of the classroom, ignoring the shouts of the teacher. I shakily unlock my locker and throw my belongings carelessly in there, before slamming it shut and making a bee line for the front doors. I shift into my wolf form and start to run.

I pant heavily as I run through the woods, my chest heaving as I recognise the pack house not far away. 

Once I reach the backdoors I shift back into my human form and shakily make my way inside. I grab a glass and fill it before chugging it down. 

I whimper quietly as I slowly make my way up the stairs. My vision starting to blur when I reach our room, black spots starting to form. I sigh shakily as I start to feel dizzy, the room starts to spin and the next thing I know I'm laying on the bedroom floor, out cold.


	26. 2.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So surprise? 
> 
> I know I haven't updated in ages, and I'm really sorry about that but I've had like 0 motivation to write, you can thank babygate for that. 
> 
> But aside from that I'm back and thanks to your lovely comments, I promise to start to updating more for you guys. :) 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter my little lovelies! :) X 
> 
> P.S. If I wrote a summer camp fic would you guys read it? And would you prefer it to be in omega/alpha dynamics? Please comment and let me know. :)

"Oi Louis." Someone calls out, a door slams open seconds later. 

"LOUIS!" The same person shouts in a panicked voice. 

"Fuck, shit. LIAM!" The mystery person yells loudly. 

"Wha- shit Ni." Another person exclaims loudly before swiftly leaving the room. 

"What's happened Liam? What do you mean?!" A voice booms out, followed by loud, heavy footsteps down the stairs. 

"Louis!" Someone gasps in shock. I feel my chest fill with warmth as I recognise the voice of Harry. My lovely alpha. 

Strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and lifts me up away from the floor, before I'm gently being placed on to a soft mattress, instantly helping to soothe my sore muscles. 

"Can someone be so kind and explain to me, what the fuck has happened to him?" Harry's voice seethes, breaking the silence surrounding the room. 

"We don't know Harry. I came in looking for him and I found him on the floor like that." Someone replies back softly. 

A soft hand places itself on to my forehead and gently pushes my fringe to the side. 

"Li can you please go and get him a flannel, he's burning up." I feel the blanket around me shift and I shiver violently as my jeans are gently taken off, goosebumps rising as the cold air hits my skin. 

"Niall, go and inform the doctor that he's needed." Harry demands, I hear the soft click of the door shutting and silence engulfs the room again. "What am I gonna do with you Lou?" He whispers sadly. 

The duvet is then gently placed on to my legs and folded at my waist, barely covering me. 

"Is he alright?" Liam asks as he hands the flannel over to Harry. 

"I don't know Li." Harry sighs, before placing the wet flannel on to my forehead. I whimper quietly as the cold makes me shiver again. "Lou baby?" He says softly, planting a small kiss on my forehead. "C'mon baby, wake up for me I know you can do it." 

"Harry." I rasp out quietly, my eyes weakly fluttering open. Immediately he comes in to my line of vision and gives me a small sad smile. 

"How are you feeling lovely?" He asks in concern, caressing my cheek softly. 

"I'm tired." I mumble quietly, trying to sit up I weakly push myself up, holding on to Harry for support. 

"Woah, what do you think you're doing love? Stay there." He orders softly, firm hands hold onto my waist and steady me back to my previous position. 

"Cuddle me please?" I ask softly, staring shyly up at him. He doesn't respond and instead crawls onto the bed behind me, sitting so that he's leaning against the headboard. He gently manoeuvres me until my back is resting against his chest. 

"What happened love?" 

I turn my head into his chest, so that I don't have to look at his concerned stare, already feeling guilty enough for my recent behaviour. 

"It wasn't anything." I mutter weakly, shutting my eyes tightly I burrow myself further into Harry's warmth. 

Harry snorts behind me. 

"Wasn't anything. Louis please, Liam comes rushing to my office, telling me that my mate, my Louis, is passed out on the floor of our bedroom and he doesn't know why. Now you can't tell me that's not nothing!" He exclaims in frustration, tightening the grip he has on my waist. 

I'm about to reply but I'm saved as the pack doctor walks in. 

"Hello Harry, Louis." He says politely as he walks in and sets down his bag. 

"Hello James." Harry replies giving him a smile and a nod of his head. 

"Right Louis, I'm going to need to take your temperature and a sample of your blood. Is that alright?" He doesn't ask me, instead looking directly at Harry, awaiting his answer. 

"That's fine James, just make sure my baby's okay." He says his hand sliding up under my shirt and rubbing his thumb softly over my hipbone, immediately causing me to tense at the thought of him feeling my disgusting tummy. 

He nods his head and rummages through his bag to get the equipment out. 

Half an hour later James is done and prescribes me some sleeping pills, claiming that sleep will help my body to fight the fever. He makes eye contact with Harry and they seem to have a silent conversation before nodding his head towards the door. 

"I'm going to go get a glass of water for you and then you can take a tablet and sleep okay baby?" He asks softly, I mumble a small yes and he smiles down at me and presses his soft lips against my own. He tucks me in and places another kiss on to my forehead before leaving the room. 

I try to listen to what they're saying to one another but sleep overcomes me and I fall asleep in the mass of pillows. 

 

 

~ 

 

Harry's POV: 

"I thought he was getting back on track Harry." James states as soon as he sees me leave the bedroom. I sigh and rub my forehead feeling a headache coming. 

"So did I, but we did realise this wasn't going to go smoothly the whole time. What's wrong with him then?" 

"I suggest you keep a closer eye on him Harry." He says sternly. "He's only got a fever, he should be fine after he's got some sleep. He showed signs of exhaustion and dehydration, so make sure he eats and drinks enough alright?" I nod my head as a response. 

"Thank you James." I mumble out, he gives me a comforting smile and leaves. 

I follow after him and head down towards the kitchen to go and get a glass of water for my baby. 

I frown as I try to think of what could've brought this back on, he was doing so well. How could I have allowed my baby to get exhausted? How have I not noticed? I sigh heavily to myself, feeling sick at the though of my Louis, getting back to the state he was at when I first met him. 

I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts and I slowly make my way back up the stairs and into the bedroom to find my beautiful, little omega sleeping, curled up in a little ball in the centre of the bed. 

Following James' orders, I make my way over to the bed and I gently try to wake him up. 

"Louis baby." I whisper quietly to him, pecking his forehead as he stirs, eyebrows beginning to furrow as I disturb him from his sleep. I press another small kiss on the corner of his mouth and linger there. He pouts in his sleep as I move away from him and I can't stop myself from cooing at how adorable he is. "C'mon love." I say a little louder this time. 

He blinks his eyes open and stares at me with confusion. 

"Why'd you wake me up for?" He whines grumpily. 

"You have to have some water and take a tablet baby." I say softly to him. He continues to pout but nods his head and sits up a little bit.  
I grab the pot of tablets and take one out, handing it to him before gently placing the glass of water in his hands. "I want you to drink all of it okay little one?" He rolls his eyes but drinks the water anyways. 

"Can I go back to sleep now?" He says quietly, rubbing his fist in his eye sleepily. 

"Course you can lovely." I sigh pecking his forehead, I tuck him under the covers. 

"You're not gonna cuddle me?" He asks a little bashfully. My heart clenches at his words, my insecure little baby. 

"Of course I am." I mutter pushing my jeans off and pulling my shirt over my head, so that I'm left in nothing but my boxers. I lift up the duvet and slide in next to him, gently taking ahold of his delicate, little body. 

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly, holding his body closer to my chest I peck his forehead before tucking him in to my neck. 

"I'm fine." His voice comes out strained and muffled. I feel my chest tighten and I know there's something he's not telling me, but I can't force him to tell me what's wrong, no matter how much I want to force him to. 

I don't reply instead I shuffle that little bit closer to him and wrap my arms around him in a vice grip. 

Too afraid to let him go. 

 

~

 

Louis' POV:

"He's so cute isn't he Harry?" A voice coos waking me up. The pillow vibrates underneath me as I blink my eyes sleepily open. I'm met with the sight of Harry muscular bare chest and swallow tattoos. I gulp a little at the sight of his toned chest. 

"Enjoying the view?" He asks smirking at me. I bite my lip and stare innocently up at him. 

"Yes." Harry's eyes darken, but return to their normal shade of green when Gemma talks again. 

"Geez guys, you could cut the sexual tension in the room with a knife." She laughs hysterically as I blush, tucking myself back into Harry's neck. 

"GEMMA!" Harry hisses. "Get out you wanker." He throws a pillow and it successfully hits her in the face. She flips him the bird and walks out the room cackling loudly.  
"Sorry about that baby, did she wake you?" He asks softly, rubbing his thumb gently over my cheekbone. 

"No it's alright." I reply sighing into his embrace. I look over his shoulder and see that it's half seven. "Ugh we should get ready for school." I sigh again in annoyance. 

Harry pulls back and stares at me like I'm crazy. 

"Bu-what no. You're not going back to school after what happened yesterday. Absolutely not. I will not allow it." Harry splutters, causing me to frown at him. 

"Harry no. I've already missed a lot of school, I don't need more work to catch up on. You can either come with me or stay here, your choice." I say sassily, standing up from the bed I leave a flabbergasted Harry behind. 

I walk in to the bathroom and sigh as I catch my reflection in the mirror. I turn to the side and see the swell of my tummy. 

Frowning to myself I turn away from the mirror in shame and turn the shower on. I remove Harry's shirt and get in to the shower, staring dejectedly down at the shower floor. 

Why is it when things are finally going good, something always happens to ruin it. I know I'm to blame for my disgusting, fat and ugly body. But why would Harry lie by saying I'm beautiful all the time? I shake my head to clear myself of these thoughts. 

Harry wouldn't lie to me. Would he? 

I squirt a dollop of Harry's shower gel and quickly scrub it into my body, not wanting to be in the shower any longer. 

I turn the shower off and wrap a towel around my waist, shielding my body away from the mirror. 

"Lou, baby." Harry calls out, knocking softly on the door. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you open the door for me please love?" He asks gently, as if he's afraid of what my answers going to be. 

"Um yeah just a minute." I mutter back, hastily putting my clothes from last night back on. 

I unlock the door and allow him to come in. He stands in the doorway and observes me before shaking his head and making his way over to me. He presses his hand softly against my cheek and presses a soft kiss to my lips, instantly making me melt in to his touch. 

"I love you. You know that right?" He murmurs softly to me. I can't help but blush under his intense stare. God, what did I do to deserve such an amazing alpha? 

"I love you too." I squeak back, my cheeks turning a darker shade of red as he laughs his beautiful laugh. 

"C'mon, we got to get you fed and dressed." I frown as he mentions breakfast but link my smaller hand with his as we leave the bathroom.  
"I know you're not going to want to eat much, but you're going to have to so we can help your little body fight your fever." He states in concern, leaving no room for argument. 

"Okay." I reply curtly and look down at the floor, away from his gaze. He sighs but doesn't reply and instead leads me towards the wardrobe. He pulls out a new set of clothes and hands them over to me. 

"You get changed, I'll be downstairs in the kitchen." He says softly, kissing my forehead before swiftly leaving the room. 

I ignore the unsettling feeling in my stomach and begin to pull on the clean sweatshirt. I walk back over to the chest of draws to find a new pair of boxers to wear. 

My mouth drops open in shock as I open the wrong draw. An array of different coloured lace panties fill the draw, causing my eyes to widen. I run my fingers softly over the fabric in slight admiration and I instantly begin to wonder what the fabric would feel like on my hips. 

I pick up a simple pastel pink colour with a cute little bow on the front and slide them up my legs. My face heats up as I walk towards the mirror, the lace barely showing as it's covered by Harry's sweater. 

I stare intensely at the light pink peeking out from underneath the sweatshirt, immediately liking how soft the material feels. My face stays a cherry red colour as I put my skinny jeans on, not regretting the fact that I've left the panties on. 

I walk slowly down the stairs, trying to waste some time before being forced to eat breakfast. The closer I get to the kitchen I hear heated hushed voices, Harry being one of them. 

"I fucking know that Li alright? We knew things weren't going to go smoothly!" Harry whisper shouts. 

"So what are we going to do then?" Liam replies a lot more calmly, but in the same worried tone. 

"I want all of us to keep a closer eye on him. I'll try and be with him more often and I want at least one of you to always be with him." He states firmly. 

Are they talking about me?

I decide to walk in before anyone replies. Niall's the first to see me and shoots me a grin over Harry's shoulder, making everyone aware that that I'm in now in the room. Liam nods at Harry and instantly I know it was me they were taking about. 

Fuck sake this just makes things 10 times harder. How can I not eat if everyone's around me all the time? 

"I've made some porridge love, hope that's okay." Harry says now ignoring everyone else. He sits down at the table and pats his lap for me to come over. 

I keep my eyes on the floor and try to not blush as I shakily climb on to his lap. 

"Relax baby." He whispers softly, sniffing the base of my neck in efforts to calm me down. 

"M'sorry." I mutter back. His hands rub up and down my sides in comfort but I can't stop the way my body tenses at the contact. Harry being Harry though ignores it and picks up the spoon and brings it to my lips. I open my mouth and eat the food off the spoon dejectedly. Bile immediately rises but I try my best to swallow it down to try and please Harry. 

"Good boy Lou." He says quietly before bringing another spoonful to my mouth. He continues to feed me until the whole bowl is finished. "I'm so proud of you." He beams at me, dimples on full display. I feel a sense of pride well up in me, at the thought of being the one to make the alpha smile like that. 

"Oi, got to get going now." Liam states as he picks up his car keys. 

"I'm gonna go get my bag and clean my teeth, I'll be out in a minute." I place a shy kiss on his lips before scurrying my way back up the stairs. 

As soon as I'm in the safe confinements of my room I rush to the toilet as bile quickly rises, just making it in time before my porridge comes back up. Gagging weakly in to the toilet, I wipe the stray tears that have fallen from my eyes during the process. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm such a fucked up omega I can't even keep down a simple meal anymore. I pinch the skin on my wrist roughly, crying weakly at the slight pain it only causes. My skin itching for the familiar slice of the blade. 

"LOUIS." Harry shouts from the bottom of the stairs, making me jump. I hastily climb up quickly as I hear footsteps coming towards our room. I wash my face quickly before picking up my toothbrush just in time, before Harry walks in with a panicked and pained look on his face. As soon as he spots me the look vanishes from his face. "C'mon, gotta hurry up love. Liam's getting in to a strop you know how he is." I giggle as he rolls his eyes in exaggeration causing me to choke on the toothpaste frothing out of my mouth. Harry laughs loudly as it ends up all over my front causing me to pout. 

He walks over to me and picks up a flannel wiping the excess off my face. I rinse my mouth quickly and stare at Harry's sweater in disgust. 

"You, you shit." I exclaim in annoyance. "I wanted to wear this today." I pout again as he laughs. 

"Sorry love," he chuckles, "I'm sure theres plenty more of mine you can wear." He holds his hand out and walks me out of the bathroom for the second time that day. "Here, I know it's your favourite." He winks at me as he hands me his lilac jumper. 

Blushing, I turn around and pull of the dirty jumper. My eyes squeeze shut as I hear Harry's sharp intake of breath, but thankfully he doesn't say anything. I turn back round and try to fold the sleeves up so they don't cause me to have such big sweater paws. 

"You look so cute in my clothes." He comments nonchalantly as he picks up our school bags from beside the door, but I don't miss the small furrow of his eyebrows and the sad look on his face. He places a hand on the small of my back and guides me as we walk down the stairs to an annoyed looking Liam. 

"Guys is this really necessary to do every bloody morning." He says annoyance clear in his tone as he stalks out the front door. Niall cackles behind him as we follow him and Harry grins smugly at Liam before flipping him the bird. Liam just decides to ignore him and starts the car once we've all piled in.

Harry places one of his large hands on my thigh and leaves it there for the duration of the short journey, he starts talking to Zayn about the upcoming football game and I just decide to block everyone out. I stare out the window with a blank expression on my face, dreading the fact that I may see Josh and Aiden again today. 

Before I know it Liam parks the car and they all get out. Harry grabs both my hands in one and squeezes them gently. 

"Are you alright little one?" He asks in concern, his intense gaze burning holes in the side of my face. I nod my head shyly at him and give him a small smile. I lean up and press my lips softly to his cheek before unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out of the car. Harrys quickly beside me and I feel warmth blossom in my chest as I see the large, goofy grin he has on his face. 

"So you've got English first usually with Niall, but we've got a team meeting during first period so you're going to be on your own. You okay about that?" He questions. 

"H I'll be fine. I've been in the school for longer remember." I squeeze his hand gently as we stop outside my classroom. 

"I know." Harry sighs sadly. "I just want to make sure you're okay. I know you're still ill, yet you're too stubborn to admit it." He gently presses his hand to my forehead and sighs again as he checks my temperature. 

"I'll be okay. I'll text you if I start to feel really sick." I say softly to help reassure him. 

"Fine." Harry grumbles out grudgingly. "But please text me half way through at least." I roll my eyes at his response but I mumble out my agreement. "See you laters then baby." He says before swooping down and planting a soft kiss on my lips. 

I give him a shy smile as I peck his lips once more, before making my way in to the English room. I feel Harry's burning gaze on my back as I walk towards my seat. Once I've sat down I look towards the doorway and see Harry still standing there, he gives me a beaming smile and a small wave before leaving and making his way towards the direction of the sports hall. 

The lesson goes by slowly, my eyes constantly drooping from tiredness and my body shivering from the cold. My body jolts as I feel my phone vibrate against my thigh. 

From Hazzabear 9:53am 

How're you feeling princess? You okay? Xxxxx 

My heart flutters at the nickname he used. Tiredly, I hide my phone under the desk and type a short reply. 

To Hazzabear 

I'm finee xxxx

From Hazzabear 9:55am 

Good. I might be a little late so stay near your classroom for me. Please don't wander off! Xxxxxx 

To Hazzabear 

Okay, I'll stay outside xxxxx 

From Hazzabear 9:59am

Good. See you laters Angel. Xxxxx

I sigh heavily to myself and put my phone back in my pocket. I fold my arms on the table and rest my head on them, trying my hardest to not fall asleep. 

The door suddenly bangs open, startling me awake. The teacher sighs annoyingly and stares at Josh and Aiden as they enter the room being obnoxiously loud. 

"Late again boys?" She asks, annoyance clear in her clipped tone, all the boys do is shrug their shoulders and look around the room, before landing on me. "You've both got detention. Now go sit down." She states sternly, not sparing them another glance. The duo don't reply instead they continue to smirk and sit down in their seats. 

Throughout the rest of the lesson, I feel their gazes burning holes in the side of my face, making me shift in my seat uncomfortably. I dig my nails harshly in to my wrist causing the skin to become red and irritated, as I notice them point and stare at me before laughing to themselves. My stomach dropping as I see them look me up and down with disgust. 

I'm a disgrace of an omega. A disgrace. 

I look up at the clock on the wall and feel my heart begin to race as I realise they have the chance to corner me. As the bell rings, slowly and shakily I begin to pack up my belongings. I watch from the corner of my eye that Aiden and Josh are both doing the same as me, stalling. 

As they seem to be in deep conversation, I quickly rush out of the room and run down the corridor and hide in a secluded area and wait until Harry gets here. I pull out my phone ready to text Harry, before my face is being pushed harshly in to the wall. I whimper in pain at the stinging sensation in my cheek. 

"Thought you could get away from us did you." Aiden spits out in my ear pushing me harder against the wall, holding me up by the scruff of my shirt. 

"Think he needs to be taught a lesson mate." Josh comments behind me. 

Aiden chuckles darkly and throws me on the floor. "We missed you in detention." He comments lewdly. "Didn't get to finish what we started, since you ran off crying. So guess we'll just have to finish our business with you now whore." Is all he says before he kicks me straight in the stomach. I immediately cry out and try to curl up in a ball to protect my already weak body. "Look at you, you disgusting, fat, ugly piece of shit. You're pathetic. Harry doesn't love you. Why do you continue to pretend he does? He will never love such a disgustingly fat omega like you!" He snarls. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to him?" Harry questions darkly, appearing out of nowhere. His fists clenching at his sides as he stares murderously at the duo. I open my eyes to see Harry staring at them with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

Josh smirks at Harry. "We're just telling little Louis here, how fat and utterly disgusting he is." He says smirking wider at Harry. 

"You fucking shit!" Harry snarls. The next thing I know Harry charges towards Josh and punches him square in the face, knocking him out in seconds. Aiden yanks Harry off his friend and tackles him to the ground. Harry struggles against the grip Aiden has around his neck before he quickly flips them over. He growls at the weaker alpha before swinging his fist back and punching him in the nose. There's a sickening crack and I whimper at the sound, pushing myself up into a ball against the wall. 

Harry looks up at the sound, his burning gaze meets mine and I whimper for a second time at the crazed look in his eyes, reminding me of my father. I rest my head on my knees and try to block out the sound of Harry whispering, before another thud is heard. 

I jump violently as a soft hand caresses my shoulder gently. 

"Hey shh Lou, it's okay, it's only me darling." Harry whispers softly. I look up at him shifting away slightly, fear shining through my eyes. "Lou?" He questions in concern, reaching out for me again. I can't stop myself as I flinch away from his touch. His concerned gaze turning in to a frown. "Princess you know I'd never hurt you." He says sadly, he moves forward again and lifts me effortlessly in to his lap. 

My body stays tense in his grip, but I let myself relax as he tucks me into his neck, his heavenly scent helping to calm me down.

"C'mon love, got to get you out of here to make sure you're okay." He sighs, he picks me up bridal style and I whimper in pain as he presses a little too hard against my back. He presses a kiss to my forehead and carries me out the front doors of the school. 

When we arrive home he immediately takes me up to his room, ignoring everyone who throws us curious glances. He gently places me on the counter top in the bathroom and gets out a first aid kit from the cupboard. 

"Harry." I begin to say, playing with the bottom of my shirt. 

"Angel please. I have to make sure you're okay." He whispers softly, he leans down and kisses me gently. 

Fuck, I can't get out of this can I? 

My eyes look down to the floor as he carefully takes my shirt off. This is the first time he's seeing me without a shirt properly and of course it has to be when I'm still overweight. I hear his gasp but I refuse to make eye contact with him. Thankfully he doesn't say anything and remains silent, instead he focuses on cleaning my chest and stomach. 

"Lou?" He asks cautiously, once he's finished. 

"Yes." I mumble, still looking at the floor. 

"Please look at me." He whispers resting his forehead against mine, he gently places his hands on my disgustingly thick thighs. 

"No." I croak out, tears beginning to burn my eyes. 

"Hey no, baby shh please don't cry." He wraps his hands around my waist and brings me in to his chest, his grip tightening as I release an ugly sob. "I'm so sorry Lou baby. I should have realised, I'm so so sorry. Please don't cry. I'm here now Angel, I'm not going to let them hurt you again." He reassures. He continues murmuring soft things for the next ten minutes until my sobs finally subside and turn in to small pitiful sniffles. 

He removes himself from the hug and reaches for a tissue and I discreetly wrap my arms around my tummy. Gently he wipes away any stray tears. "I need you to do one thing for me." He says in the same soft tone. I nod my head tiredly up at him, the crying, the beating and fever beginning to take it's toll on my weak body. "I need you to stand on the scales for me." 

My heart drops as I realise what he means. 

"No Harry please no. I just want to go to bed." I struggle against his grip as I try to get down from the counter. 

"Lou please don't struggle and go against me on this. I don't want to use my alpha voice on you, but if I have to I will. I want you healthy and safe Lou please." He pleads trying to prevent me from falling off. 

"No, get off me." I cry out. 

"LOUIS STOP." He shouts in his alpha voice. I whimper as I feel the urge to submit to his command. Against my will, I stop struggling against his hold. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to do this." He whispers. "I'm going to take your jeans of now okay?" He asks. I nod my head as a response causing him to sigh. "Now go stand on the scales." Thankfully he doesn't use his full blown alpha voice like before. 

Tears brim my eyes again as I slowly stand on the scale. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly, not wanting to look down at the high number. 

"Lou!" Harry gasps in shock. I open my eyes to see tears brimming in his own eyes. I look down and look at the number. 

103.7lbs. Finally some success.


	27. 2.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for anorexia and self harm. If easily triggered please do not read!  
> ~  
> Hi my lovelies I'm so sorry for how long I've made you guys wait for an update and I'll try my best to do chapters more often for you. Also just to let you guys know I do NOT plan on leaving this book, I will finish it! I'm just slow on the updates haha. 
> 
> Now I know this is a bit short, but I hope you lovelies like it. 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy! :) X

Harry stands at the end of the bed. His eyes dark and lip stuck between his teeth, gnawing at it subconsciously, wondering why he didn't realise sooner. 

I stare at him cautiously, silent with my hands folded in my lap guiltily. He runs his hand through his hair and tugs at it in frustration. He looks up and stares at me with a firm gaze. 

"How long?" He asks sternly, his lip caught between his thumb and pointer finger. 

"Harry I-" I begin to say, tears starting to brim my eyes again. 

"Louis now is not the time for excuses or lies. Tell me how long this has been going on for or so help me god I'll use my voice on you again. Please don't make me do this the hard way."

I blush and look down at my hands to avoid eye contact with him. Do I tell him the truth? 

"Louis." He says more sternly, his eyes burning holes in the side of my face. 

"They never really stopped." I whisper out barely audible. I hear Harry's sharp intake of breath but refuse to look up at him again. He starts to pace around the room. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" He finally asks, a hint of hurt in his tone. I begin to panic feeling that I've disobeyed an alpha. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I be so foolish. I'm a bad omega. 

"I didn't want to bother you Alpha. You already have to deal with so much of my baggage. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be a bad omega." I whimper out, baring my neck in submission. 

"Louis what? No!" He gasps kneeling in front of the edge of the bed. He puts his hand under my chin so we're making eye contact with one another. "Listen to me now. You're not a bad omega okay?   
You should've told me about them still harassing you yes, but that doesn't mean you're bad. Understand?" 

I nod my head gently, the guilt sitting heavy in my stomach. A few stray tears begin to fall. He gently thumbs away the tears from my cheeks. 

"Baby it's okay. I'm not mad at you, there's no need to cry." He says softly, gently pressing our foreheads together. 

"I'm sorry." I whimper out, our lips brushing against each others. 

"Shh it's okay I'm not mad about that." He places a delicate kiss on my lips before kneeling properly again. "We have to talk about this though Lou. I can't sit by here anymore with you wasting away right in front of me." He exclaims, running a hand roughly through his hair again, a feral look making its way in to his eyes. "I think it's time we tell your mum and get professional help." He states calmly. 

Panic bubbles in my chest at the thought. 

"Harry no I-" I gasp out, instead of finishing my sentence I jump off the bed and bolt towards the door. 

"Louis you can't run away from this anymore." He states, wrapping his arms around my waist before I'm out the door. I struggle against him, trying to get out of his grip, this only causes him to tighten his arms around me. He carries me towards the bed and sits in the middle so I'm cradled in his lap. 

"Harry no. Let me go." I cry out, trying to wiggle out off his lap. 

"Louis please don't make me use my voice." He says calmly grabbing both my hands in one of his, to try and stop my movement but I ignore him and continue struggling. "Louis please stop!" He tries again, this time sounding exasperated. 

"No, let go of me." I cry out. 

"LOUIS STOP MOVING." He shouts in his alpha voice. 

I freeze immediately, my ears ringing as a shudder runs through me from his command. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do that Louis but I need you to listen to me." He says, gently rubbing his hands up and down my thighs to calm me down, as I sob in to his neck. "Lou baby you listening to me?" He murmurs softly kissing my forehead. I nod my head refusing to answer, causing him to sigh heavily.   
"I want you to get better Lou so we can mate." He says quietly. 

I gasp and move from his neck, looking at him in shock. He meets my gaze and gives me a small, sad smile, gently thumbing away the wetness on my cheeks. 

"What?" I choke out. 

"I know we haven't been together for that long. But Lou, I want you to be my mate. I really want you to be my omega and have my pups. I want to grow old with you." He chuckles trailing off at the end, his eyes gleaming with fondness. 

"You really want me to be your mate?" I ask quietly. 

"I would've mated with you months ago if I had the chance little one." He chuckles lovingly. I blush at his comment and hide my face in his chest. "On a serious note though Lou, I'm not going to mate with you until you're at least trying to get better." 

"But Harry nothing's wrong with me!" I snap getting annoyed. "I'm fat and just trying to lose some weight. There's nothing wrong with that." I exclaim. 

"Louis you weigh 103 lbs! Why can't you understand that that's not healthy!" He exclaims trying to keep his cool, his grip around my waist tightening. 

"But I still have a thick thighs and a tummy so excuse me for wanting to get rid of them." I snap, turning away from him I glare at the wall and ignore his attempts to make eye contact with me. 

He sighs heavily and picks me up effortlessly. He walks towards the bathroom and places me in front of the mirror. 

"What are you doing?" I ask nervously. He makes eye contact with me in the mirror but stays silent. He begins to tug his sweater off me causing me to blush bright red, from the fact I'm wearing nothing but my panties. He ignores my clothing and pulls my arms away from where they're covering my stomach. 

"Tell me what you see." He says gently. 

"Harry, I'm not doing this." I state stubbornly. I move to get out of his grip but he sends me a glare as if daring me to leave. "Harry please don't make me do this." I whimper out. 

"I'm trying to make you understand Lou that what you're doing isn't healthy." He sighs, he grabs one arm and kisses my wrist before wrapping his hand around it, his thumb meeting his forefinger effortlessly. I shift uncomfortably noticing how small and fragile my wrist looks in his grip. He moves his hand away and runs it across my upper chest. 

"I can see all of your ribs." He mutters breaking the silence. His gaze a mix of worry, concern and fright. He wraps his arm around my waist and I frown as I see how large his hand looks against my stomach, it almost spanning the whole width of my waist. "I can't lose you Lou." He whispers almost inaudibly. "I need you to realise this isn't healthy. You're far too skinny. Maybe once you've gained some weight back, I'll go with you to the gym so you can tone your body. But for now, please you need help. I can't let you waste away. I just can't." He tears off, tears brimming his eyes. I gasp in shock, turning around I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close to me. He wraps his arms around me in return and tucks his head in to my neck. "Please Louis, I need you to get better for me." He whispers pitifully. 

I feel my heart clench at his tone. I can't continue letting him feel this way. 

"Okay." I whisper, my eyes squeezing shut as he pulls away. 

"You'll get help?" He asks, hope gleaming in his eyes. I nod my head as a response causing him to let out a watery laugh. "Oh thank god baby." He squeezes me in to a tight hug and lifts me up in to his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist as he presses a bruising kiss to my lips. "I love you so much princess." 

"I love you too." I mutter shyly, my cheeks turning a soft pink colour. 

Harry grabs the sweater and heads back towards the bed. He places me on it and gently puts the sweater back on me, before laying down next to me and pulling me in to his arms. 

"So there's another thing we've gotta talk about." He says casually. 

"What?" I ask dumbly. He tucks his hand underneath the sweater and trails his fingertips along the waistband of the panties. 

"Harry." I whine out as he slips his fingers underneath before removing them altogether. 

"Since when do you wear panties princess?" He questions pecking my cheek as I hide my face in his chest from embarrassment. 

"Since this morning." I mutter out shyly, keeping my face hidden. 

"Do you like them?" He asks nonchalantly. 

"Yeah. They feel really nice on." I trail off not sure where he's heading. 

"I'll buy you more then." He smirks before sliding his fingers across my growing bulge and pressing down slightly. 

"Harry." I whimper out, biting my lip in pleasure. 

"What do you want baby?" 

"Fingers. Please Harry want them." I beg, my hole clenching and unclenching at the thought, slick starting to steadily make its way out. 

He rolls us over so he's on top and kisses me hard, causing a whine to slip out. 

He pulls back and places soft kisses down my neck before sucking the skin softly. I whimper as he sucks on my sweet spot, my back arching to get some friction on my aching groin. 

"HARRY." Someone shouts outside the door, causing Harry to halt his sensual attack on my neck. 

"Fuck." Harry sighs, breath fanning out on my neck causing me to shiver. He leans up on his elbows and peers down at me, giving me a dimpled grin. "We'll finish this later little one." He pecks my lips before manoeuvring himself off me. He stands from the bed and adjusts himself before making a beeline towards the door. "I don't want you to touch yourself. Go have a shower and I expect to see you downstairs in half hour." He orders. He sends me a smirk and wink before swiftly leaving the room. 

I look down at my hard crotch, whimpering as more slick steadily makes its way out of my hole, causing a dull ache. A flush makes its way onto my cheeks as I realise how flustered I've got over Harry ordering me to do things. 

Sighing heavily to myself I get up off the bed and head towards the bathroom to take a cold shower.


	28. 2.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda like a filler chapter for you guys, but hey at least I'm updating! Haha
> 
> Anyways I hope you lovelies like the new chapter. Enjoy! :) X

"Louis!" Gemma squeals when she sees me walk into the living room. She saunters over to me and squeezes me into a tight hug. 

I blush a light pink as everyone looks over at us with soft smiles on their faces. "Hi Gems." I mutter shyly, wrapping my arms loosely around her. 

"It seems like we haven't seen each other in ages!" She pouts beginning to tug me over towards the sofa. 

"Sorry." I apologise feeling guilty, I look down at my hands ashamed for neglecting everyone. 

Guess I'm gonna have to get use to having so much attention on me. 

"There's no need to be so shy." She says, softly nudging my shoulder as we move to sit down on the sofa. "So how've you been?" She asks softly. 

I shrug my shoulders as a response, looking nervously at my lap. 

"Hey it's alright Lou. I don't know what happened, but I've got to say I've never seen Harry look so pissed before." She says sincerely, staring at the direction of the kitchen, before her gaze returns to me. 

"Really?" I ask quietly, running my hands through my fringe nervously. 

"Lou he really cares for you. I know my baby bro and I know whatever happened this week, he won't let happen again." She pats my knee gently, as a few members of the pack settle down on the other sofas. 

"I know." I mutter shyly, giving her a small smile as the conversation ends. 

"Lou baby, can you come here a minute." Harry calls from the kitchen. 

Gemma winks as I get up causing my cheeks to flush pink. 

I walk in to the kitchen to see my mum having a cup of tea with Harry, a serious expression on both of their faces. Harry looks up and sends me a bright eyed smile. 

Oh shit what if he's already told her. I feel my stomach twist in knots at the thought. 

As I cautiously walk over and sit down on a stool he gently pushes a cup of tea my way, I thank him quietly not wanting to disturb them. 

"Louis hun." My mum starts, setting a hand on my thigh reassuringly. Her eyes flicker to Harry before focusing on me. "Harry told me those boys have still been bothering you in school. Why didn't you tell anyone?" She scolds, frowning down at me. 

"I-I didn't want t-to bother anyone. M'sorry mum." I stutter, tears brimming my eyes at my foolishness. 

Why do they act like they care? 

"Hey shush hun, there's no need to cry. It's okay, I'm not mad at you. I just wish you told someone." She says softly, getting up off the stool she wraps her arms around me and gently cradles me in her arms. 

"M'sorry." I mutter again, trying to keep my tears at bay. 

Harry sensing my distress, clears his throat causing my mum to untangle herself from me. 

"I just want to reassure you Jay, I've personally dealt with the matter and I promise I won't let it happen again." He says softly, but by the tell-tale clench of his jaw, I know he's still angry. 

"Thank you Harry, for everything." 

Harry just smiles in response, keeping a loving gaze on me instead. 

"Right I'll leave you two alone, if you need me Lou I'll be in the living room." She kisses me on the cheek before swiftly leaving the room. 

"So what would you like for tea?" Harry asks leaning on the counter. 

I shrug my shoulders while sipping my tea. 

"I'm not that hungry H." I say softly, my stomach still in knots from earlier. 

"Lou." He sighs running his hands through his hair. "We talked about this." He says softly. 

"I know, I'm not purposely avoiding eating, it's just my stomachs in knots so my appetites gone." I rush out feeling that I've got to explain myself to him. 

He sighs heavily. 

"Fine I won't make a big meal, but I'm making you beans on toast and you're going to eat all of it." He says sternly pointing a finger at me. 

I nod my head submissively, knowing I have to whether I like it or not. 

He gets to work and I stare at his muscles as he moves around the kitchen. 

I bite my lip at the memory of his arms encaging me earlier. The soft press of his lips against my neck. I gently press against the love bite he left earlier, causing a pleasant shiver to run through my body. 

Harry suddenly stops what he's doing and takes a sniff of the air. Eyes immediately turning a dark shade of green. 

"Stop." He says hoarsely. "You've got to eat." 

"Sorry alpha." I whimper out feeling myself begin to get flustered. 

Harry growls at that and walks over to me, pinning me against the breakfast bar. 

"Harry." I whine baring my neck in submission, as he presses soft kisses up and down my neck before planting a bruising kiss on my lips. 

"Not now little one. Later." He inhales sharply and rests his forehead against mine, trying to calm both of our breathing down. He sighs and pecks my forehead before moving away. 

"Um Harry." I ask quietly. 

"Yes love." He answers, not looking up from the can of beans he's opening. 

"How come you didn't tell my mum earlier? You said you were going to." I murmur, watching as he pops a couple slices of toast in the toaster. 

He sighs as he finishes what he's doing and leans on the opposite side of the breakfast bar. He gently entwines our fingers and squeezes them gently. 

"I've already told your mum one piece of bad news, I didn't want to overwhelm her." He presses a kiss on the back of my hand before pulling away. "I'm going to set up an appointment with Dr Willow for next week. We'll tell her then." He says softly. 

I nod my head as a response, knowing there's no point in arguing. The conversation comes to an end as he dishes up food for the both of us. Placing the meals on the dining table, he sits down and pats his lap signalling me over. 

I quickly make my way over and gingerly set myself on his lap, trying to keep as much of my weight off him as I can. 

"Relax love." He orders, his hand moving down and squeezing my hip. I settle against his lap and sigh as he starts cutting up the food. "Open up love." He says softly. 

I shut my eyes as I chew the food slowly. 

"Good boy Lou." He praises, placing a kiss on my neck. 

This continues until the whole plate is clear. I feel Harry's grin against my cheek, as he kisses me happily. 

"I'm so proud of you love." He rubs my stomach but I push his hands away, feeling sick at the horrible bloated feeling. He sighs at my actions but lifts me up wordlessly. I let out a squeak at his sudden actions, clinging on to him like a koala bear, as he walks towards the kitchen. One arm supporting my thighs with the other carrying the dirty dishes to the sink. 

"C'mon we'll go to bed early tonight. I want you to have a goodnight sleep and tomorrow morning, I'll get James to check up on you before school." 

"S'fine." I slur, keeping my head tucked in to his neck as Harry walks up the stairs to our room. My eyes flutter shut tiredly. 

"Hey love don't fall asleep on me yet." Harry coos as he sets me on the bed. I whine at the loss of his heat, only causing him to coo at me again. "C'mon little one I've got to get you into your pyjamas." He says softly as I pout. 

"Fine." I mutter grumpily. I watch as Harry pulls his shirt off before tugging at the bottom of my sweater, making me raise my arms tiredly as he pulls it off. My eyes begin to droop again as he dresses me in his clothes from today. 

"Alright love." He chuckles. "Let's get you in to bed." He pulls my leggings off and places a kiss on each thigh, before pulling the blanket out from under me and tucking me in. "I've got to speak to my mother but I'll be up shortly. Don't wait up for me." He kisses my forehead as I mumble incoherently and let my eyes slip shut. 

His retreating form the last thing I see before falling into a fitful sleep. 

 

~

 

I jump awake. My heart still racing from the dream. I look to my side to see Harry fast asleep, soft snores leaving his plush lips.

He groans as I push his arm off my waist. Grabbing ahold of my pillow cuddling it to his chest, he makes a sound of content when he's done. 

Shakily, I make my way towards the bathroom, wincing as the light momentarily blinds me. I turn the tap on and splash my face with some water. I look at the mirror teary eyed, still shaken from my dream. 

I whimper at the memory of what happened. I've been doing so well. The dreams slowly coming back, of what my dad and Aiden did to me. I shiver as I can recall their touch. 

The dream feeling all to real. 

I shakily pull up my shirt. Glaring at the fading scar on my chest. I gently run my fingers over it, tears now steadily making their way down my cheeks. 

Shaking my head I wipe my tears and return to bed. I curl up next to Harry and he subconsciously wraps his arms around me in his sleep. I tuck my head into his neck and breathe in deeply, calming myself before falling asleep again.

~

"Harry no, I'm tired." I snap tiredly as he tries to get me up. 

"Louis come on! If we don't go now we'll be late for school and I know you don't want to skip anymore lessons." He sighs in exasperation, pitching the bridge of his nose to avoid snapping at me. 

"But Harry I don't want to go. If I'm having an appointment next week, what's the point in seeing James now." I whine out. 

"Louis enough." Harry snaps making me whimper and hide my face in the pillow in shame. "This is just a checkup to see if your body has recovered from your fever alright? I promise nothing more." He sighs in annoyance. The bed dips as he lays down next to me. He runs his fingers gently through my hair before pecking my forehead. 

I stare tiredly up at him but I know his decision is final. 

"Fine." I sigh. I sluggishly get off the bed and pull on the pair of leggings discarded on the floor, from where Harry left them yesterday. 

"You know I love you right?" Harry says after a beat of silence. Smiling goofily at me from the bed. 

"Yes. I love you too you dork." I blush as he winks cheekily at me. 

"Come on little one." He stands up gracefully off the bed and holds his hand out for me to hold. He entwines our fingers and we begin making our way downstairs. 

"Still don't understand why we're doing this. I'm feeling perfectly fine." I mutter grumpily. 

"I'm concerned for your health love. I want to know if you've fully recovered from the other day." 

I'm about to reply but Harry opens the door to James' room. 

"Good morning Alpha Harry, Louis." James smiles at us as we walk into the room. Harry leads me over to the examination table and makes me sit down. 

"Morning James." Harry replies once I'm seated. "Just a bit of warning he's grumpy this morning." Harry chuckles at the glare I send him. 

"It's alright Lou I won't be long. It's just a quick check up. I'd like to take your temperature if that's alright with you." I nod my head as a response. 

"Right you're temperature is still a little higher than I would like, but aside from that you seem to be recovering well." James smiles softly at me. 

Harry squeezes my hand gently, happy with the news. 

"Are there any questions?" He asks staring at Harry first before his gaze lands on me. I blush as I think about the heat like symptoms I've been having lately. "Louis?" He questions. 

Harry looks down at me in confusion, but squeezes my hand reassuringly. 

"Well um, lately I've been having heat-like symptoms. I've just been feeling really um horny lately and I was just wondering if this means my heats coming soon?" I stutter, blushing furiously at both of their intense stares. 

"This is good news Louis." James exclaims. "It means your body is recovering from your trauma, which means you might have your heat in a couple months." He smiles softly at me. 

"Right." I reply quietly, keeping my gaze down at my lap. 

"Anything else?" He asks. 

I shake my head as a response. 

"Right well thank you James. I'll see you soon." Harry says politely, shaking James' hand like the gentleman he is. 

"So you're heats coming soon." Harry says nonchalantly, smirking down at me. 

"Oh sod off Harry." I blush bumping my shoulder against his, causing him to laugh loudly at my antics.


	29. 2.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains smut, and references to body image issues (kinda). 
> 
> I suck as a writer I know I’m sorry my lovelies for leaving you all hanging. 
> 
> I apologise for not updating but I must of rewritten this chapter about ten times and life got in the way, but who knew smut could be so hard to write haha. I’m sorry in advance if the smut is awful please don’t hate me!
> 
> You’ll be pleased to know there is only one last chapter and an epilogue so you’ll finally getting your ending haha! 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Mammanenne because they always leave lovely comments on all of my works (even when I don’t update!) <3\. 
> 
> Anyways, I’m sorry for not updating for ages but here is a new chapter for you and I hope you lovelies like it! Enjoy! :) X

The bell rings signalling the end of the school day. We make our way out of the classroom quickly, anticipation building up in my stomach for mine and Harry's date night tonight.

"Hi little one." Harry says softly, slinging an arm around my shoulders and pecking my forehead as he joins the rest of the group. 

"Hi." I mutter back bashfully, my cheeks turning a shade of pink as I hear Niall cooing at us in the background. Harry ignores him. 

"You excited for tonight?" He grins toothily down at me, my blush deepens at his attention and I can't stop the butterflies that erupt in my stomach at his beautiful smile. 

"Yes!" I squeak out, hiding my face in his chest as I hear everyone else begin to coo at the two of us. 

"C'mon princess, the sooner we get home the sooner we can go out on our date." He says, completely ignoring everyone else. He gently pushes me along to his car and helps to lift me in. 

My cheeks flush as I realise I'm too short. As if sensing my thoughts he squeezes my hip gently before closing the door and walking over to the driver's side. Niall and Liam pile into the car just as Harry starts the engine. 

"Do you guys know what you have to do tonight?" Harry asks the boys as he pulls out of the school car park. I bite my lip and tune out their conversation. My legs squeeze tightly together as if to prevent my arousal being obvious. 

I can't help myself, Harry just looks so hot doing the most simplest of stuff. His arm muscles bulge as he turns the wheel. My teeth begin to break the skin on my lip causing me to taste blood, this being the only way to prevent the whimper from escaping my lips. 

Harry looks over at me as we pull up to gates to the pack house, his eyes dark as he takes in my flushed state. I stare coyly at him from underneath my eyelashes, my thighs squeeze together again causing his nostrils to flare. 

"Jeez guys you could cut the sexual tension in here with a knife!" Niall exclaims, immediately silenced by a warning growl unwillingly being released by Harry. My hole begins to clench and unclench at his display of possessiveness. I hear a thump from the backseat and I know Liam has hit Niall to prevent him from angering the Alpha more. 

Hmm my Alpha. My alpha and his lovely big knot. 

I hear two car doors slam shut and I feel Harry's intense stare burning holes in my side. I release a whimper as the smell of his arousal fills the car. He begins to growl and surges forward, pulling me in by the back of my neck and forcing his way into my mouth. My arms make their way around his neck and I cling on to him as the kiss begins to get more heated. 

"Bedroom now." He all but growls out. He pushes himself away from me, takes a deep breath and opens the car door before slamming it shut. I sit there wordlessly in the passenger seat as I watch Harry stalk over to my side. I release a whine as he opens the door and scoops me up into his arms. I wrap my thighs around his waist and tuck my face into his neck as he rests his hands on my arse. He massages my cheeks gently as he makes his way into the packhouse. I muffle my whimpers into his chest as he flies up the stairs completely ignoring everyone else around us. As soon as he opens his bedroom door he presses me up against it, quickly locking it and soon his lips are back on mine in a fierce kiss. 

*THIRD PERSON* 

"So pretty for me princess." Harry mutters gruffly, his mouth going dry at the beautiful sight of his omega, writhing on his bed in need. 

Need for his knot.

"Harry please." Louis whines pitifully, hips bucking up trying to gain some friction on his aching member. 

"Shh omega, your alphas got you." 

Louis whines again, back arching off the bed, his legs spreading wider for his alpha to fit in between. 

"So pretty for me little one. Bet you're all nice and wet for me." Harry says gruffly, massaging his omegas growing bulge, making Louis release a cry of pleasure. He begins to unbutton his pants, but pauses half way and stares in to Louis eyes to make sure this is what he wants. 

"Please alpha. Want it." Louis whimpers pitifully, back arching off the bed again. 

Eyes becoming glassy as more slick begins to pour out of his clenching hole. 

"It's alright little one I've got you." He pulls of his pants and mouths over the bulge in his panties. "So pretty for me baby." Harry mutters gruffly, he licks the tip of Louis' small cock one more time over his panties, before pulling them down. Leaving his top half covered. 

He moves off the bed and chucks off his own clothes in record time. Quickly getting back to his writhing omega on the bed. 

He cages the small boy under his arms and kisses him to calm him down. 

"I love you." He mutters sweetly in between the bruising kisses he's leaving on Louis' lips. 

"I love you too Alpha." Louis replies, eyes still glazed over in need. 

With one hand, Harry takes ahold of both of Louis' small wrists and finally brings his hips down against his omegas. Causing their cocks to grind against each other. 

Louis throws his head back in pleasure, more slick pouring out as he finally gets some friction on his aching member. 

"Harry!" He cries out in shock. A warm fuzzy feeling beginning to take over his body. "Please." He whimpers, tears beginning to brim his eyes. 

"Fuck." Harry grumbles, before flipping Louis over so he's on his hands and knees. "This okay baby?" He asks softy, squeezing his boys arse cheeks causing his omega to moan. 

"Yes, yes, Alpha please!" Louis cries out, arching his bum out towards Harry's throbbing cock. 

Harry takes a hold of his member and rubs his tip over his omegas wet, clenching hole. 

"Fuck please!" Louis cries out, tears finally escaping his eyes as he sobs in to the pillow, the ache in his lower half becoming borderline painful. 

Harry smacks him once on the arse for swearing, causing the omega to cry out in shock at the pleasurable pain. 

"No. You get to come when I let you." He growls out, reaching over to grab ahold of Louis' wrists again, so his chest is resting against the omegas back. His thick cock resting between the omegas cheeks. 

Louis grinds back as soon as he feels the heavy weight between his cheeks. Whining needily as the tip rubs against his hole. 

"Please Harry, please." Louis cries out for the umpteenth time. 

"Fuck baby. C'mon take what you need." Is all he says, before the omega starts greedily thrusting back against the cock stroking over his hole. The copious amounts of slick, making the glide easier. 

"Ugh Harry." Louis moans out, his eyes clenching shut as he feels the white hot pleasure begin to burn in his stomach. Feeling so close to coming after barely any friction. 

"Fuck so good for me. So good for me little one." Harry grunts out, taking a hold of Lou's hips and thrusting more roughly between his cheeks. His cock coming out more and more wet from his omegas slick. 

"Fuck, Harry, alpha I'm gonna come!" Louis cries out, hips thrusting back erratically from the pressure of his alphas cock. 

The teasing and the feel of being pinned down, with his alphas cock so close to the place he so deeply needs him has him crying out, back arching as he comes in spurts on the bed underneath him. His hole clenching and unclenching, releasing more slick as a small puddle forms underneath him. 

"Fuck Lou!" Harry says gruffly, turning him over and moving him away from the wet spots on the bed, before gently kissing him on the lips. "You came so hard baby." Louis blushes at the intense gaze he's receiving from Harry. He looks down and his eyes zero in on his alphas angry hard cock, wet from his slick. 

Harry smirks as he notices where his omega is looking and takes ahold of his member pumping himself slowly. 

"Fuck baby. Look what you do to me. Got me so hard and wet baby." He rubs his thumb over his tip, grunting as Louis whimpers. "Do you want a taste baby? Taste your slick off my cock?" 

Louis nods his head mouth already parting as he greedily stares. Harry climbs up the bed, careful of the boy underneath him, till his thighs are on either side of Louis' head. 

He rubs his tip on Louis lips, gasping as Louis suckles on the head of his cock. His eyes close, unable to keep them open any longer, the image of his innocent little omega staring up at him with doe eyes, as he greedily sucks his cock becoming too much. 

"So good baby." He mutters gently thrusting his cock in a bit deeper. Feeling close already. 

Louis swallows a bit more of him and begins to bob his head up and down, moaning as he can taste his alphas and his own juices. 

"Fuck baby, I'm gonna come, in or out." He grunts shallowly continuing his thrusting. Louis sucks harder as a response, causing Harry to release in his omegas mouth. 

Louis chokes at first but begins to greedily swallow it down, the amount to much as some begins to trickle out at the corner of his mouth. Harry slowly pulls out and traces the small trails with his thumb before pushing it into Louis' awaiting mouth. 

"Tasted so good 'Arry." Louis voice cracks at the end, causing Harry to grown at his sinful little omega. 

Louis' POV: 

"You were so good for me baby." Harry grumbles as a response, before he flops down on the bed, pulling me on top of him. 

I blush at his comment and hide my head in his chest out of embarrassment. 

"I love you." He murmurs as he presses a soothing kiss on my head. 

“Love you too Alpha.” I reply, a warm feeling spreading through my chest. Harry groans at my response and his grip on me tightens. 

“If you call me that again, we won’t be going on that date.” He growls and I feel his member stir underneath me. 

I giggle at his reaction and move so that I’m able to face him. I flutter my eyelashes and bite my lip, watching as his lustful gaze watches my every move. 

“Does that turn you on” I pause “Alpha.” I grind my hips down against his once, before he growls loudly causing me to squeal and jump off him, running towards the bathroom as I giggle at his reaction. He sits there stunned on the bed, mouth ajar with his cock half hard, not quite believing I just teased him. It doesn’t take him long before he jumps up and attempts to chase me. 

“You little minx!” He exclaims heading after me. I’m just about to close the door before he fits himself between the gap. He gently caresses my cheek and pecks my lips softly. “Now go shower little one, I’ll punish you when we get home.” He sends me a cheeky smirk and a wink before moving away. 

Two can play that game. 

“Yes Alpha.” I bite my lip shyly before quickly shutting the door and locking it. I hear him groan loudly and the same warm feeling from earlier spreads through my chest. 

Maybe this is what happiness feels like. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No.” I say looking at a dejected Niall and Gemma. 

I’ve just come out of the bathroom wrapped up in Harry’s dressing gown, and the pair are sat on the now clean bed waiting patiently with various outfits in a pile. 

“But the leggings will make your arse look great Lou!” Niall exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air out of exasperation. 

“Lou hun you don’t have to wear them, but at least try them on and see how you feel alright?” Gemma tries to reason, I sigh and give in, not wanting there to be any confrontation. 

“What top though?” I question, watching as Niall claps with delight. 

“I was thinking one of Harry’s sweaters? Cause it’ll make you feel more comfortable. Plus you look so cute in them.” Niall responds going through some of H’s clothes. 

I blush a bright pink and stare down at the floor, not knowing how to respond. 

“It’s got to be the lilac one Ni, he always looks so adorable in it!” Gemma suggests getting the hair dryer out. 

“Oh yes! Harry will love that!” He exclaims quickly scooping them up and handing them to me. “Go get dressed.” He orders pointing back to the door.

“Niall no, I need to dry his hair first.” Gemma sighs, rolling her eyes. I giggle as Niall fakes a pout. 

20 minutes later my hair is styled into a messy fringe and I’m dressed in a pair of black leggings, Harry’s lilac jumper and a new pair of lavender vans. 

The pair of them squeal as they look me over, causing me to blush and stare down at the floor. 

Gemma is about to say something but is interrupted by a knock on the door. I quickly use this as an excuse to get away from their compliments and open the door to reveal Harry, dressed in tight black skinny jeans and one of his ridiculous Gucci shirts. 

“Hi.” I mutter shyly, biting my lip as he gazes at me intensely. 

“You look amazing.” He eventually responds giving me a large grin, before leaning down and pecking my lips. “Come we’ve got a reservation.” He wraps an arm around my waist and leads me out the door, ignoring the calls and squeals of Niall and Gemma. 

Once we get into the car, Harry starts the ignition and turns the radio on a low volume. 

“You do look really lovely tonight little one. Lilac is really your colour.” He says softly, placing a hand on my thigh before squeezing it gently. I try not to feel conscious as he leaves his hand there for the rest of the journey. I’m getting better I think, as I refrain from shoving his hand off. 

We pull up outside of a familiar Italian restaurant and I can’t help the small smile that graces it’s way on to my face. 

“Your mum told me you use to love this place as a kid, so I hope you don’t mind I thought you’d like it here.” He runs his hands through his hair nervously as he awaits my reaction. 

I reach over and take ahold of his hand, squeezing gently. 

“Thank you H.” I lean over, feeling my cheeks flush as I leave a peck on his mouth. 

He sends me a smile before getting out the door. Quickly jogging over to my side and opening the door for me. He helps me get out the car, before wrapping an arm around my waist. We make our way in to the restaurant in a comfortable silence. The door chimes above us as we enter the restaurant, the waitress sending Harry a nod when she sees whose entered. 

Harry leads me towards the back and into a small booth, which is decorated with fairy lights that give it a soft warm glow. 

“I can see why you loved it here. It reminds me of you.” Harry says softly once we have sat down and ordered our drinks. 

“What do you mean?” I blush, biting my lip nervously as he stares at me with such a loving gaze. 

“It’s small and cute, plus it has a warm feeling about it. It’s lovely, just like you.” He replies, smiling widely causing his dimples to pop out. 

I blush harder at his comment but can’t stop the smile that makes its way on to my face. I take my hand out of his and cover my face, trying to hide my cheeks. 

“Hey don’t hide from me.” He chuckles, gently taking my hands off my face. 

“Stop you’re making me blush.” I whine as he continues to stare at me. 

“I can’t help myself. You’re just so pretty.” He compliments, looking proud of himself as I feel my cheeks heat up even more. 

I don’t get the chance to reply as a waitress comes up to the table, asking for our order. 

“We’ll both just have the grilled chicken, salad and couscous please.” Harry orders for us. 

The rest of the evening goes on without a hitch, I even managed to eat the whole meal and Harry’s smile was completely worth it. Just before we’re about to leave I let him know I’m going to the toilet and that I won’t be long. 

I quickly do my business and when I walk back out, I feel my heart drop. 

Sat in the booth with Harry is Casey, one of the girls from school who can’t seem to understand Harry’s rejected her multiple times. 

But that’s not what makes my chest feel tight. 

Harry has his head thrown back in laughter, while she latches on to his arm practically hanging off him and fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously at him, but he makes no move to push her off and I feel my eyes instantly sting with tears. 

I feel so stupid. How could I be so stupid. 

I knew he would replace me eventually. 

There’s always someone better than me. 

Prettier than me. Smarter than me. 

How could I be so stupid to believe Harry could love someone so fucked up as me? 

I roughly wipe away some of the tears that have fallen and make a beeline for the door. Ignoring the alpha as I hear him shout out my name. 

As soon as I’m outside I instantly get soaked. The rain falling heavily on my shoulders. I look back and see Harry rushing out of the booth, so I make a run for it. Knowing the rain would be able to mask my scent. 

I don’t turn back as I run. My breathe coming out in harsh pants as I push myself to run harder. The sound of crunching twigs becomes a blur as I run through the woods. 

I don’t stop until I’ve ran for at least 40 minutes. Sobs over taking my body as I collapse into a ball on the forest floor. 

I take out my phone from my soaking wet leggings as I feel it buzzing in my pocket. I turn it off as soon as I see the name that’s popped up. 

He’ll be better off without me. All of them will.


End file.
